Actions and Consequences
by KatZen
Summary: It has been six months since Scott's battle with cancer. He chose to live. His actions will have consequences. Just what are those consequences? Chapter 43 up and story complete.
1. He Took My Place

**Disclaimer: this disclaimer applies to all of the chapters. All characters in Thunderbirds belong to Gerry Anderson. Any original, unrecognized character belongs to me and my imagination.**

**AN: This story is a vague follow on of sorts - and by that, I mean you'll really have to squint to see it - to "Scott's Secret." It will contain references to characters (mainly one OFC, the others are like supporting cast and crew) and events that happened in "Scott's Secret." It isn't imperative that you read that, because this sort of becomes the starting point for everything else that is based from this, so don't worry too much if you haven't. **

Chapter One- He Took My Place.

The sun streamed though the Tracy Villa. It was a beautiful morning, and it promised to be a beautiful day; the oceans were calm and the sky was crystal blue.

Scott Tracy climbed up the steps towards Tracy Villa. He had just come back from surfing with Gordon.

It had been six months since he had been cleared of cancer, and he was back to normal activities. He was going out, and actively participating on rescues, going for daily runs and swims, and the occasional surf.

He opened up the door that lead to the lounge and walked inside, leaving wet footprints behind him. He saw his father standing behind his desk, thoroughly engrossed in his reading.

"What're reading, Dad?"

Jeff jumped; Scott had snuck up behind him, and Jeff was startled.

"Good God, son! Don't do that! Gave me the shock of my life!"

Scott just smiled and stood still, creating a puddle of water on the metal floor. Jeff scowled at Scott.

"If you must know, I am reading an article on revolutionary space travel."

"So the mail plane came today?"

Jeff just looked at Scott.

"You're right, that was stating the obvious." Scott conceded.

Scott turned and nearly left the room, but Jeff stopped him.

"Scott, a letter came for you today."

Scott bounded back into the lounge, his hand eagerly outstretched.

"You might want to dry your hands first." Jeff hinted subtly. Scott looked down at his hands. His hands weren't wet, but they weren't dry either. Scott walked to the kitchen to dry his hands on a towel.

A moment later, Scott bounded back into the room, and Jeff finally handed Scott his envelope.

Enthusiastically, Scott ripped the envelope open. He pulled the single piece of paper that was in the envelope. His crystal blue eyes scanned the page, but they slowed down as Scott read on.

Jeff was watching Scott; he saw Scott slow down in his reading and he noted that Scott's body was tensing up.

"Scott, is everything OK?" Jeff asked tentatively.

Scott ignored Jeff. He turned and walked out of the lounge and headed to the beach.

* * *

Incidentally, Virgil Tracy was walking along the beach, when he saw his older brother sit heavily on the sand, staring into the dark blue ocean. Virgil sighed. He knew something was bothering Scott. Now came the difficult part- finding out what the problem was. Getting information out of Scott was like trying to draw blood from a stone.

Virgil sat down beside Scott. It was a few minutes before he knew what to say.

"What's wrong, Scott?"

"Nothing. Everything's fine." Scott replied monotonously.

Virgil just raised his eyebrows.

"It is!" Scott insisted.

Virgil shook his head. "Scott, everything is not fine. I know you well enough to know that. I also know you well enough to know when you are lying or not telling the whole truth, as you ought to remember." Virgil was referring to Scott's time in hospital after his operation.

Scott still refused to talk.

"You should just tell me." Virgil stated bluntly.

Scott raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"If you don't, I will just keep on bugging you until you do."

There was no response from Scott. Virgil had to take it one step further.

"Or," Virgil continued. "I could always ask Dad."

Scott's eyes widened. "You wouldn't."

"Try me." came the reply.

"Fine, I'll tell you!" Scott gave in, exasperated. "Read the letter."

Virgil picked up a piece pf paper that was covered in sand and read it, absorbing every word. After reading the letter, Virgil looked at Scott.

"Scott, you didn't know that this would happen."

"Actually, I did." Scott countered back at Virgil.

"Scott, look at me."

Scott continued to stare out into the ocean.

"Look at me." Virgil repeated his request.

Unwilling crystal blue eyes stared at compassionate honey burnt brown eyes.

"This wasn't your fault. You can't blame yourself for this."

Scott stood up agitated. Why didn't Virgil understand this?

"It was my fault! He took my place! He died to replace me! Me, not you! Me! Tommy Riley died because I didn't! Tommy Riley died to replace me!"

**AN: So, you finally find out who dies. If you need a reminder, Tommy is Scott's best friend from school. Hope that answers that loose end from previous story. Please review.**


	2. Plans and Preparations

**Disclaimer: See chapter one**

**AN: Josie is this fast enough? And Lissysue, thanks for the encouragement. **

**My understanding of a Mary-Sue is this- someone who can outperform the brothers and is perfect at everything. I'm trying not to make my characters in upcoming chapters like a Mary-Sue, but if you feel that they are becoming Mary-Sue, please let me know and I will try and stop so that they don't become a Mary-Sue. Did that make any sense? Anyway, on with the story.**

Chapter Two- Plans and Preparations

Later that evening, Virgil sought out Jeff.

"Dad, I think Scott needs some time off right now." Virgil explained vaguely.

Jeff showed immediate concern. "Why? Does he think the cancer's back? What's wrong?"

"No, nothing like that." Virgil reassured his dad.

"So, what's wrong?"

Virgil stalled, as he wondered how to begin. "You know the letter Scott got today?"

Jeff nodded.

"Well, it didn't contain good news." Virgil sighed. "Today, Scott found out that Tommy Riley died."

Jeff sank down into a chair. He knew that this news would upset Scott, even if Scott would never admit to it. He also knew that when they were growing up in Kansas, Scott and Tommy became best friends. He looked up at Virgil.

"How's Scott taking the news?"

"It's hard to tell, really. He's not talking about it." Virgil replied honestly.

Jeff considered things for a moment. "Is there a funeral?"

Virgil nodded.

"Tell Scott he has some leave from IR to attend the funeral."

Virgil was about to leave the room, when Jeff spoke again.

"And Virgil, you're going with him." Virgil opened his mouth to protest, but Jeff stopped him. "No, Virgil, you are going with him and that's final. Like you said, we don't know how Scott is handling this, and he might need someone there with him."

Virgil knew that the conversation with his dad had drawn to a close, so he left the lounge to tell Scott the news.

* * *

The day of the funeral came quickly. The sun was streaming though the windows, as per usual, and woke Scott up.

Scott groaned. He got up, made his bed, brushed his teeth and left his room to join the rest of his family at the dining table, even though he didn't really feel like socialising.

Jeff was reading his newspaper at the table, Virgil was drinking some coffee, and in front of him, there were two slices of toast. Alan and Gordon couldn't be found. Ohana was busy cooking up an array of food for breakfast. Scott sat down in his usual spot, beside Virgil. Virgil pushed the plate of toast towards Scott. Scott ignored it.

"Scott, you need to eat something."

"I'm not hungry."

"I don't care. You need to eat something. If you find it difficult to swallow, I'll get you some yoghurt. It won't stick in your throat."

Scott gave in, and agreed to eat some yoghurt. He got up and went to the fridge, pulled out a tub of yoghurt and spooned some into a bowl. He brought his bowl back to the table and sat down. He toyed with the yoghurt, hoping that everyone would leave the table. Virgil read his mind, saw some problems and was determined to stop the problems from arising.

"Scott, eat the yoghurt. I am not leaving this table until you have scraped every last trace of yoghurt from the sides of the bowl."

Scott sighed. Why did Virgil have to be so damn persistent? Scott knew that Virgil would remain true to his word, so reluctantly; he started to eat the yoghurt.

* * *

Once Scott had finished his yoghurt, he left the table so that he could get ready.

Scott looked at his appearance in the mirror.

Black suit.

Black shirt.

Black tie.

Black shoes.

Too much black.

The last time he had worn a full black suit was just over fourteen years ago, when his mother had died. After his mother's funeral, he had vowed to never wear a black suit again, because he felt alone and upset, and he never wanted to feel like that ever again.

Yet here he was, fifteen years later, tying a knot in a black tie, buttoning up a black shirt, pulling on a black suit jacket. Fifteen years later, he still felt as alone and upset as he did at his mother's funeral.

Virgil knocked on Scott's closed door. After hearing no response from Scott, Virgil opened it slightly and stuck his head round the door.

"Are you ready, Scott?"

Scott nodded mutely; a solemn expression was etched on his face, like a carving scratched into granite. Virgil could tell that Scott still blamed himself for the death of his best friend.

"Scott, Tommy's death wasn't your fault. When will you stop blaming yourself?" Virgil walked over to Scott, and guided him out of his room, and towards the Swift. He gently pushed Scott into the plane, and started to run pre flight checks. A few minutes later, Virgil was given take off clearance, and the two of them flew back to their childhood town of Kansas.

**AN: that's it for chapter two. The other brothers will be involved later in the story, but I felt that because Scott and Virgil are the closest brothers, it made sense to have Virgil support Scott in this chapter. Please review.**


	3. The Funeral

**Disclaimer: See chapter one**

**AN: I'm bringing back some characters from the prequel, but if you think that they are turning into Mary-Sues, please let me know. But please bear in mind that she is grief- stricken in this chapter. Anyway, moving onto the story.**

Chapter Three- The Funeral

Virgil and Scott drove their rental car to Kansas Cemetery. Virgil glanced at the amount of people at the grounds.

"Lot of people here." He stated.

"Looks like the whole town showed up." Scott said.

Virgil fond a parking spot and the pair of them walked up to the people who wanted to pay their last respects to Tommy, and stood at the back of the crowd.

The memorial service started promptly. It was a short service, only half an hour long. Then came the most important part of the funeral. The burial.

The hard mahogany wooden casket that contained was lowered into the freshly dug grave. The mourners slowly dispersed away from the grave, leaving two people standing at the grave.

One of them was tall, dressed in a black suit, and standing ram-rod straight. The other person was also dressed in black, but she had tears leaking out of her sea green eyes and streaming down her cheeks, and had a head full of vibrant red hair, almost identical to her brother. Scott looked at her. She looked back.

"Tash, I am so sorry for your loss." Scott moved towards Tash and gave her a friendly, comforting hug.

Tash returned the hug. She had nothing to say to Scott, just yet.

"Where are the others?" Scott asked.

At Tash's questioning look, he elaborated. "Jack and Nick, knowing them, they would have been here too."

Tash shook her head. "They couldn't get any leave from work."

Scott nodded in understanding, and sat down on the grass beside the grave, and untied his tie. Tash followed suit.

They sat in companionable silence, until Tash asked a question that had been playing on her mind.

"Scott?"

"Yes?"

"This might bring up some painful memories, and if it does, I am truly sorry." Tash paused, wondering how to approach the subject. "When your mum had passed on," Tash paused, as she noticed Scott's face darken. "How did you deal with it?"

"Wow, what a loaded question!" Scott closed his eyes, as memories of his childhood came flooding back.

"You never deal with it." He finally said. "Not a day goes by, when I don't think of her, and how different things would have been, if she was still alive." Scott paused again. "It takes a while, but it does get better, as time goes by."

Tash had opened her mouth, and was going to ask another question. Scott knew what she was going to ask, so he answered it.

"And before you ask, no, the painful, bitter twinge never really goes away, but it does get better. It really does get better."

Tash glanced down at her watch. "You should go. Your brother will be waiting for you."

"Virgil will get over it, if I am a few minutes late." Scott stated simply.

Silence fell over the pair. Neither of them noticed Virgil sneaking up behind them.

"There you are!" Virgil exclaimed. "I was beginning to wonder where you were."

Scott shot a glance at Virgil.

"Give me five minutes. That's all I need. I'll meet you back at the car."

Virgil left the pair in peace.

Scott and Tash stood up.

"I need to go now. Virgil's getting annoyed."

"No kidding." Tash replied, with a touch of sarcasm in her voice.

Scott gave Tash a comforting hug.

"If there is anything you need, just give me a call. Even if it's three o' clock in the morning, and you just want to talk, OK? You'll be OK on your own?"

Tash nodded in acknowledgement. "Yeah, I'll be fine. I was going anyway."

Tash and Scott each went their respective ways, leaving the cemetery and grave behind them.

**AN: as I said before, I am trying to not make Tash into a Mary-Sue, but if you feel that she is becoming one, please let me know. Please review. **


	4. Homecomings and TakeOffs

**Disclaimer: See chapter one**

**AN: I thought listening to Brains' stutter was bad enough. Typing it is even worse. Anyway, onto chapter four.**

Chapter Four- Homecomings and Take-Offs

Virgil and Scott landed at Tracy Island and walked up to the villa. They entered the lounge, and were surprised to see Brains sitting behind Base Control.

"What's the rescue?" Virgil asked.

"A b-b-building c-collapsed. It t-t-trapped hundreds o-o-of people. I-I-International Rescue was c-c-called to help f-f-find people."

"And who's gone on the rescue?" Scott asked.

"Y-Y-Your father, A-A-Alan and G-G-Gordon."

"When will they be back?" Virgil queried.

"S-Soon, provided that e-e-everything goes t-t-to p-p-plan."

"You OK to co-ordinate the rescue Brains?" Virgil asked.

"Y-Y-Yes, just f-f-fine." He replied.

Virgil turned and faced Scott. "What're you going to do?"

"First of all, I'm changing into something more comfortable. This suit is getting annoying." He replied.

"And then?" Virgil prompted

"Don't know. What about you?"

Scott knew Virgil's answer, but still asked it anyway.

"Painting, what else? I've had a brilliant stroke of inspiration, and I have to use it, before I forget it."

Virgil turned and left the room, so that he could and paint, leaving Scott and Brains in the lounge.

* * *

Jeff and his two sons returned back from the rescue, a little later than expected.

As soon as Jeff had finished the debrief with Alan and Gordon, he was instantly concerned for Scott's well being. He looked around the room for Virgil, and wasn't surprised to not see him in the lounge. He surmised that Virgil would be in his art studio, so he checked there first.

* * *

Virgil was seated on his chair, in front of his paint splattered canvas, with his iPod playing classical music, turned up so loud, it was a wonder his ear drums hadn't burst yet.

Jeff called Virgil's name, but Virgil was so engrossed in his masterpiece and music, he didn't hear Jeff. Jeff tapped on Virgil's shoulder and removed one of the ear buds, from Virgil's left ear.

"Virgil, do you know where Scott is?"

Not looking at Jeff, Virgil shook his head.

"I asked what he was going to do when we landed, and he said he didn't know. Why? Is he not upstairs?"

"No, he's not." Jeff still had an unanswered question, and this question could also be answered by Virgil. "How was the funeral?"

"It was good." Virgil replied. "Well, as good as funerals can go." He added as an after statement.

"How was Scott?" Jeff asked, concerned.

"He was fine." Virgil was puzzled. "What's with the twenty questions, Dad?"

"Nothing." Jeff sighed. "I'm just worried about him. I saw how he was this morning. I mean, Scott and Tommy go back a long way. They saved each other's skin when they were both in the Air Force, and I'm just worried about him, that's all." Jeff's explanation fizzled out into silence.

"He'll come back and talk about it when he's ready, Dad. I know he will." Virgil reassured Jeff.

Suddenly, the emergency klaxon rang. Both Jeff and Virgil jumped at the sudden noise. It could only mean one thing. Someone, somewhere in the world, needed rescuing.

"I'll bet that Scott has converted the lounge into Base Control. Knowing him, he's already received the information from John, and is pacing up and down, waiting for us to arrive." Virgil told his dad, as they walked to Base Control.

* * *

Scott was indeed pacing, and wondering what was taking Virgil and Jeff so long. Alan and Gordon were also with him, only they were sitting on chairs, they weren't pacing like a lion trapped in a cage.

'Finally!' Scott thought to himself, as Jeff and Virgil strode into the lounge.

Jeff sat down, on the edge of his seat, behind Central Data Display in Base Control, and scanned over the data John had sent through. Virgil stood next to Scott. Well he tried to, but Scott was still pacing relentlessly.

"What've we got?" Virgil asked Scott.

"A reactor blew at a nuclear power plant. The workers were evacuated fine, but there is an inferno blazing through the plant, and local fire services can't put it out."

Jeff had quickly assessed the situation and had a plan of action.

"Scott and Alan, you'll go in Thunderbird One. Set up Mobile Control when you land. Alan, you'll work behind Mobile Control."

Alan left for Thunderbird One, by walking through Scott's portrait. Scott was about to follow him, but Jeff stopped him.

"Scott, are you sure you want to do this?"

Scott nodded. "Dad, I can do this. I know I can, and you know I can. Please, let me do this."

Jeff nodded in agreement, and Scott followed Alan to Thunderbird One.

"Virgil, take Gordon and the Firefly. Also pack the Rad-Protect suits."

Virgil and Gordon took the chute down to Thunderbird Two.

Jeff's attention returned back to the live data feed that was linked to Thunderbird Five. He looked up, just in time to see Thunderbird One launch away from the island, and Thunderbird Two getting ready for take off.

"Thunderbirds are go!" he muttered to himself. He shifted uneasily in his seat and looked at the data again. Something wasn't quite right about this rescue.

**AN: quick question. What's a C2? I keep seeing them in ff .net, and I don't know what they do. I would really like to know, so if you know what they are, can you please let me know. Please review. **


	5. Hook, Line and Sinker

**Disclaimer: see chapter one**

**AN: LissySue- you're right. You'll find out soon, though. And is this a fast enough update? Also, to any other readers out there, please, please, PLEASE DO NOT TRY GORDON'S PRACTICAL JOKE. My friend did this to his sister, and the end result was not pretty. The reaction and the punishment.**

**As always, most of the information I use has come from Wiki, so if you think it is wrong, please let me know, and I will correct it as soon as possible.**

Chapter Five- Hook, Line and Sinker

Thunderbirds One and Two landed with a feather touch on the grainy, sandy, land.

"Um, Scott," Alan started, as he and Scott set up mobile control. "Where exactly are we?"

"Aktau. Kazakhstan. The only nuclear power plant that is operational in this area." Scott replied as he surveyed the scene in front and around him. He spotted a pair of glowing red eyes. A strange vibe shot up his back, and he shuddered involuntarily.

"What's wrong?" Alan asked.

Scott dismissed his instincts; he didn't want to worry Alan. "Nothing. Don't worry about it." Scott's brusque manner wasn't normal, and Alan made a mental note to look out for Scott.

Virgil and Gordon joined Alan and Scott, after they had unloaded the Firefly.

"So, Mobile Control, what's the plan of action?" Gordon asked.

Alan considered this and then replied. "Virgil and Scott, suit up. You two are going in. Gordon, see if there are any small villages, that aren't marked on the map in a five kilometre radius from here. If there are, you will need to evacuate them. I don't want to take a risk with radiation exposure. Use Thunderbird Two."

The three of them went to do Alan's bidding, but Alan caught hold of Virgil and stopped him.

"Virgil," he began; his voice low and serious. "I need you to look out for Scott."

"Why? He said he was fine, back at base."

"I know, but when we landed, he took one look at the power plant and its surroundings and shuddered."

Virgil nodded. "I'll keep an eye on him."

Just then, Scott came up to Alan and Virgil.

"Virgil!" he barked. "Suit up! Go!"

Virgil turned and faced Alan. "An amendment to my last statement. I'll keep two on him."

Virgil sprinted off to the pod so that he could put on his Rad-Protect suit. Alan observed his data panel

Puzzled, Scott turned to Alan. "What is he 'keeping two on me' for?"

"Huh?" Alan looked up. "Oh, Virgil and I have come to an… an agreement."

Scott waited for Alan to elaborate on his point. He didn't. Virgil walked back to Scott and Alan. He tapped Scott on the shoulder, and indicated that they should go into the plant to put the blaze put.

"Scott, Virgil," Alan called out after the retreating backs. "Keep me posted."

The eyes glowed redder and the owner of the eyes cackled. They had fallen for it, hook, line and sinker.

* * *

Gordon wasn't having much fun. He was scanning the ground for any unmarked villages, but all he could see was sand, sand and more sand.

"Typical Alan, making me do all the boring work." He groused to himself, after making sure the radio link between TB2 and Mobile Control was turned off. "I bet this is revenge for the practical joke I played on him six months ago, with a little help from Scott of course, but that's beside the point."

He sighed and banked to the right, and continued his grumbling.

"I mean, it's not my fault he's not observant. It's not my fault he didn't realise the shampoo bottle was a bottle of super-strong-glue instead. It's not my fault he actually used the 'shampoo', also known as super-strong-glue in his hair. It's not my fault his hands were stuck to his hair, until the glue wore out."

Gordon silently fumed away, until the radio crackled into life.

"Gordon, what are you doing?"

Gordon's anger evaporated instantly, as he heard his older brother's voice.

"John!" he cried out in relief. "Thank God! I could kiss the shiny, metal floor! I have someone to talk to! I was going insane just talking to myself."

John chortled. "Now you know how I feel. Welcome to the club."

"Listen, can you do me a favour?"

"Name it."

"Can you tell me if there are any unmarked villages in a five kilometre radius from the disaster site?"

There was a short pause, and Gordon knew john was accessing the latest satellite photos.

"No. everything is just sand and abandoned farmland."

"I knew it!" Gordon's fist pounded into his lap. "I knew Alan just wanted me out of the way, in a random act of revenge."

"Revenge?" John's voice rang through the link, and sounded slightly amused. "What did you do this time, Gordon?"

Gordon quickly told John of his practical joke, from six months ago, and how he swapped Alan's shampoo bottle for a bottle of super-strong-glue, and used it on his hair. John went into hysterics, and tears of laughter streamed down his face.

"Oh man! I would have loved to have seen his reaction." John said wistfully.

"You can. Scott recorded Alan's reaction on the video camera. As soon as I return to base, and finish the debrief, I can send you an instant message with Alan's reaction."

"Please, it would make my day." John laughed again; this would be a brilliant hold over Alan. "Anyway, you'd better return back to Alan, and tell him that there were no villages."

"FAB."

"Thunderbird Five, out."

* * *

Back in the plant, Virgil and Scott were arguing.

"No Scott! It's too risky!"

"You have to take risks!" Scott shot back. "I wouldn't suggest this if I didn't think I could do it."

"Scott, your life is not worth trading in to save this. The power plant can be replaced. You can't." Virgil whispered.

"I know, _but we need to shut the reactor down. _We were called out here to do that, and I'll be damned if we leave here without doing that."

A cloud of black smoke impaired Virgil's vision, and by the time he could see through the haze, Scott was gone.

* * *

Scott's stomach was weighed down with guilt. He had just abandoned Virgil inside a power plant with a fire raging inside it.

But he had a mission to do, and if leaving Virgil was the only way to accomplish that, he would do it.

Scott could feel beads of sweat trickling down the back of his neck and down his spine. It was like an oven in here, dark, enclosed and hot. Very hot.

Scott ran to the reactor that had exploded, and was about to turn it off, but he felt a new sensation. It was uncomfortable, and almost unbearable.

"Argh! My skin feels like it's on fire!" Scott yelled into the radio link that was connected to Virgil.

"Where are you?" Virgil screamed down the link, worried about Scott.

"In the reactor room. I thought these suits were radiation protected."

Wincing in pain, Scott leaned over to a number pad, and entered in a code that would shut down all the reactors.

"Done it! I'm coming out now."

He sprinted out of the room, cursing with every step, as pain seared through his body. Instinctively, he was on the look-out for Virgil. He was ahead of Scott, and also sprinting out of the power plant, towards the just landed Thunderbird Two.

* * *

Virgil sat Scott down in the medical facility onboard Thunderbird Two. He gently pulled Scott's suit sleeve up. Scott hissed in pain.

Virgil looked at Scott's arms. "Nasty! I think we'll let Brains deal with this. Whatever you do, don't take off the suit. It will hurt, trust me."

"What is it?" Seeing the look on Virgil's face, Scott changed his mind. "Actually, I really don't want to know."

"I'll tell Alan that he has TB1 all to himself. You are in no condition to fly home."

Scott opened his mouth to protest, but Virgil was adamant. "Scott," he reasoned. "You're in pain when you are doing nothing. Imagine how much pain you would be in if you had to fly and use your arms."

Scott sighed. Virgil was right.

"I'd better go help Gordon." Virgil left the medical facility and entered the cockpit of Thunderbird Two.

In no time at all, both the Thunderbirds had taken off, and were headed back to Tracy Island.

The eyes that had watched the event gleamed with delight. They glowed like fire, and he let out an evil laugh, that echoed around the barren land.

"Everything went to plan. Soon I will have the secrets of the Thunderbirds."

Who did this mystery voice belong to? The one, the only evil mastermind of all-time, The Hood.

**AN: Wow, my fingers hurt after all that typing. YES! I brought The Hood into the mix, so anything can happen. Please review.**


	6. You are my Puppet

**Disclaimer: see chapter one**

**AN: Human- It was relatively easy for me to end the chapter like that. I thought it made a nice ending.**

**Lissysue- I thought Alan was sweet in that chapter too. And you're right; things are going to get interesting.**

Chapter Six- You are my Puppet.

The brothers were all present for the mission debrief. John was also present, but through a video link.

"So all in all," Alan concluded. "I think it was a successful mission."

Jeff eyed his sons with a critical eye. Gordon looked fed up. Virgil kept shooting poisonous looks at Scott. Scott was trying to mask his pain, but wasn't having much success.

"Is there anything anyone else wants to add?" Jeff asked.

Nobody moved.

"Dismissed. Except for you two." Jeff indicated at Virgil and Scott.

Gordon and Alan practically ran out of the room. John closed his video link. There would be a guaranteed explosion, from both Virgil and Scott.

Jeff leaned back in his swivel chair. Now he just had to deal with the incident between Virgil and Scott.

"Scott, we'll start with you, why did you pull a stupid, reckless, life endangering stunt, when you knew that there was no other life at risk?"

"It was a calculated risk, and I took it because if I didn't, other lives could be endangered by the radiation." Scott voiced his conviction.

"So, in conclusion, you endangered your life, on a mere possibility that others might be endangered, even though you knew that the land was barren and abandoned." Jeff summarized.

Scott opened his mouth to speak again, but Jeff cut him off.

"Scott, I don't want to hear it right now." He glanced at the Rad-Protect suit sleeved. It looked like the sleeve material had fused its way into Scott's skin. "As soon as I have finished, I want you to go down to sick bay, and have your arms checked out."

Jeff turned to Virgil. "Why did you stay inside the power plant, after you knew Scott had gone to turn off the reactor? Wouldn't it have made more sense to go to Mobile Control and wait there?"

"I…I didn't think of that." Virgil stammered.

"That," Jeff stated coldly. "Is obvious. Is there anything else you two need to tell me?"

Both brothers shook their heads.

"Dismissed. And boys, I hope this won't happen again."

* * *

In sick bay, Brains was treating Scott's arms, while Virgil was looking on. Kyrano was restocking the medicine cabinet. Brains looked up at Virgil.

"I-I-I think we'll n-n-need to take i-i-it off."

"I'll get the scissors." Virgil opened a first aid toolbox and pulled out a pair of shiny, sharp, surgical steel scissors. He slid the scissors through the collar of the suit, and cut down the arms. Virgil peeled the material gently back, and whistled at the sight.

"Now _that's_ a burn!"

"Tell me something I don't know." Scott shot Virgil a sarcastic look.

Brains carefully dissolved the potentially dangerous situation. "V-V-Virgil, I, uh, n-n-need you t-t-to g-get some cooling cream, a-a-and some w-w-wrap around b-b-bandages."

Virgil went off to find those two items, and he returned shortly.

"Y-Y-You know, S-S-Scott, y-y-you won't be a-able to go on a-a-any r-r-r-rescue missions u-u-until the s-s-skin heals."

"How long will that take?"

"About t-t-two to t-t-three weeks." Brains stammered apologetically.

"Shit!" Scott cursed under his breath, but it was loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Scott! You know that I don't approve of that sort of language." Scott looked up, only to see a very irate father standing in the door. Jeff turned to Brains. "How bad is it?"

Brains told Jeff the full extent of the injury. "T-This is a s-s-severe s-s-second degree burn. I-I-I would s-s-say that it is b-b-border-lining a t-t-third degree burn. S-Scott will n-n-need t-t-two weeks t-t-to heal c-c-completely."

Jeff sighed and faced Scott. "I'm taking you off active operation. You can spend the first week of the two on the mainland, and for the second week, you can help out at base."

"But Dad-!" Scott protested.

"Would you prefer to be suspended indefinitely from active operations?" Jeff asked in the rhetoric.

"Two weeks is fine." Scott sighed.

"I thought so." Jeff replied triumphantly, and walked out of sick bay. "And Scott, I'm not doing this to annoy you, I'm doing this for your own good."

Virgil came and sat down beside Scott, as Brains applied the cooling cream, wrapped Scott's arms in the bandages.

"So, where are you going to go?"

"I don't know. New York, probably. I might stop at Kansas on the way, though. There's someone I have to see." Scott replied.

Virgil raised questioning eyebrows, but Scott didn't elaborate. Virgil stifled a yawn behind his hand.

"You should go to sleep, if you're tired, Virgil. I'll be fine, so you don't have to worry about me."

"Yeah, I think I will." Virgil stood up and walked towards the door.

"Virgil," Scott called out. Virgil turned and faced Scott. "I'm sorry about the rescue."

"You and me both, Scott. You and me both." Virgil murmured, as he left sick bay.

* * *

Kyrano was lying on his back, waiting for sleep to take over his mind. He thought that if he could just slow down his process of thought, sleep would come naturally to him. What he didn't expect was an invasion.

"Kyrano." The voice in his mind was harsh and almost like a growl. "Kyrano, you will answer me! What is happening on Tracy Island?"

Kyrano moaned, as he tried to fight this overwhelming sensation.

"Fool, you cannot resist! The psychic bond is too strong. ANSWER ME!"

"Let me go!" Kyrano cried out.

The hold on his mind just got tighter.

"YOU WILL ANSWER ME, KYRANO! NOW!"

"He is going to the mainland. He is going tomorrow."

"WHO? AND WHERE?" the voice demanded.

"Scott Tracy is going to Kansas." Kyrano whimpered in pain.

The voice let out an evil chortle. "You have done well, my brother. You have served me well. You will not remember any of this. You will not tell Tracy that I know this. You will remain silent; because you, brother, are my puppet."

The hold on his mind disappeared, and Kyrano fell asleep, mentally exhausted and drained.

In one of the deep, dark corners of the world, The Hood let his evil laughter echo in his surroundings. He had the perfect plan.

**AN: would this be considered as a cliff hanger? 'Cause if it is, I am really sorry. (Actually, I'm not that sorry,) but it wasn't supposed to end as a cliff hanger, if that is what it is. Anyway, I've finished confusing you, so please review.**


	7. I'm Watching You

**Disclaimer: see chapter one**

**AN: well, apparently, the ending to the last chapter was incentive to read this one, and not a cliff hanger, so that is a good thing. **

**Again, most of the info I got of Kansas City came off the internet, so please let me know if something is wrong, and I will correct it as soon as possible.**

Chapter Seven- I'm Watching You

The next morning, Gordon flew Scott out to the mainland. Instead of going to Kansas first, he flew straight to New York.

Scott spent most of his time at Tracy Industries, finishing the design of his pet project; a new, fast sleek five seater jet that could fly around the world on one tank of fuel. It was more responsive and more environmentally friendly than any other plane on the market.

On the fifth day, however, he took a commercial flight to Kansas. After he collected his bag, Scott stopped at a florist and bought a bunch of lilies. He caught a bus to his destination.

* * *

He walked up to where she was and he sat down beside her, leaning back on an oak tree.

"Hey Mum," Scott said, as he lay the flowers down on her grave. "It's me. But you probably know that, if you're watching up there."

The leaves rustled slightly in the wind. It was almost as though they were replying to Scott.

"You know, if you were here, you'd be pretty mad at me." Scott said conversationally.

There was no sound, no wind, no leaves rustling, nothing.

"I got second degree burns the other day." Scott smiled slightly. "You probably know that too." Scott sighed.

"Mum, what would you have done? I mean, if you were in the same situation I was in, what would you have done?"

The breeze floated past gently, urging Scott to go on.

"Well, you know what I did. And now, I don't think Dad trusts me to be responsible out there. Virgil is very upset and angry at me. He doesn't let it show, but deep down, I know he is." Scott sighed again.

"Mum, I screwed everything up the other day, and I don't know what to do." Scott paused. "How do I fix this? How do I make it right again?"

* * *

Lucy Tracy was sitting on a fluffy white cloud, and her heart was breaking as she heard her eldest son talk.

"Your dad does trust you, Scott." She said aloud. "He lets you go out on missions. He wouldn't do that if he didn't trust you. And Virgil isn't upset and angry at you. He's angry at himself. He felt that he shouldn't have let you go deeper into the power plant alone. Alan asked him to watch you and he didn't. He thinks that if he had followed you into the reactor room, you wouldn't have burned. You can't fix this, because there is nothing to fix."

* * *

Scott was leaning heavily against the oak tree, in the cool, damp shade.

"I just don't know what I should do."

The rays from the sun shone brightly, and warmed the area up. Scott smiled. He knew that his mother had replied to his problem.

"Thanks Mum. You've helped out a lot."

The cemetery was empty, and Scott was more than happy to just soak in the tranquil surroundings.

Scott sat up suddenly, and he glanced around suspiciously. Out of the corner of his eye, he could have sworn he saw a shadow move.

The same strange vibe Scott felt at the rescue was back. He didn't like it. It made him feel uneasy, unprotected and vulnerable.

Scott glanced down at his watch. The gates to the cemetery were about to close, and Scott didn't want to be trapped there overnight.

He stood up.

"See you soon, Mum." He turned and left the cemetery.

The shadow emerged from its hiding place and stalked Scott out of the cemetery.

* * *

Scott had caught a bus back into the centre of Kansas City, and was just walking down the crowded streets to pass some time. The stalker was still following him, but remained unseen to Scott.

Scott accidentally brushed past someone, as he walked on.

"Sorry." He apologised.

The person he bumped into turned around. Scott looked again at the person.

"Scott? What are you doing here?"

Scott finally recognised the person. He grinned widely. "I could ask you the same thing."

The stalker quickly hid in a vacant doorway. He wasn't expecting a delay. "The fool!" he muttered under his breath. "Why did he have to stop and talk? I will not be able to carry my plan out, now."

He strained his ears as he tried to hear their conversation. He didn't understand much, but he heard and registered two words. Tash Riley.

The Hood watched the pair intently, and his eyes glowed, as the redhead and her companion walked into a café. Maybe he could change his plan slightly, and make it even better. Maybe he could use Tash Riley to his advantage. The possibilities were endless.

**AN: That's it for this chapter. Sorry it's a bit shorter than the other two. Anyway, please review. **


	8. Just Friends

**Disclaimer: see chapter one. **

**AN: Ally-x- you make a valid point. It just fitted into the story line better if Jeff did the debrief of the mission first.**

**Just to clarify, all of this takes place once Scott returns to Tracy Island.**

Chapter Eight- Just Friends

Back in his deep, dark lair, The Hood called one of his most trusted accomplices.

"Transom, I want you to run a background scan on a 'Tash Riley."

"Why, sir? I thought we were going to try and steal the secrets of the Thunderbirds, again." Transom questioned her boss.

"Just do it!" Came the waspish reply.

Transom sat in front of her laptop, running the name through the internet. She also hacked into the police files to try and find more information. A few minutes later, she found out information about her age, her occupation and lifestyle.

"Sir, I believe this is what you were after."

The Hood leaned towards the computer screen. "Good work, Transom. This is exactly what I have been looking for." The Hood grinned widely as he read the computer screen. Yes, he could definitely use this to his advantage.

* * *

The stars and the moon were shining brightly down onto Tracy Island. Gordon was downstairs in the game room, playing on the family Wii. Alan and Tin-Tin were spending some quality time together, before Alan left for Thunderbird Five, to relieve John. Brains was working away, down in his lab and Jeff was in the lounge, reading a magazine.

Virgil knocked on the closed door of Scott's bedroom.

"Hey Scott, can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure." Scott opened the door, and then flopped back on his bed.

Virgil sat down beside him. "So how was your leave?"

"It was fine." Scott replied coolly.

Virgil raised an eyebrow; he found that very hard to believe. Normally, when Scott came back from the mainland, and Virgil asked the same question, Scott's reply sounded like this- "Put it this way, I would prefer to be tortured, sent to hell, and return back to Earth, before I go back to the mainland again."

Virgil smiled to himself. Scott was very…calm, and Virgil thought he knew why.

"So," he asked. "Who is she?"

"Sorry?"

"Get with it, Scott." Virgil half laughed. "You hate going to the mainland. Everyone knows that! And when you return home, you're never this mellow. You've met someone. So, who is she?"

Scott sighed. This would be difficult to explain. "I went to New York for four days. And no, I didn't meet anyone there. Then I went to Kansas. After spending a day there, I took a two nighter train to Los Angeles and then I came home. Satisfied?"

Virgil still persisted with his line of questioning. "So, not New York. That means you met someone in L.A. or Kansas."

Scott remained silent. Virgil took it as confirmation that he was correct.

"I'm right, you met someone. Come on, give me some details here!"

Scott drew in a deep breath. "For the last time, I have not met anyone."

Virgil shot Scott his trademark 'sure you haven't' look.

"I haven't!" Scott insisted.

Damn, Scott was being so guarded. Virgil had to take the interrogation up a notch.

"You know I won't stop bugging you until you tell me." Virgil's voice had a deadly edge to it.

Scott couldn't believe what happened next. His walls of resistance crumbled. His strong, well built up walls of resistance collapsed under Virgil's persistence.

"If I tell you, will you stop going on about it?" Scott asked wearily.

"Of course!"

Scott sighed again. "It was in Kansas. I was walking down the streets and I sort of bumped into her."

"You sort of bumped into her?" Virgil repeated, amused that Scott was uncomfortable talking about this.

"Well, yeah. It was a crowded street, and I sort of bumped into her." Scott defended himself.

Virgil was in deep thought. He tried to remember who lived in Kansas. Suddenly, his brain clicked. "You met with Tash."

Scott remained silent; he really didn't like talking about this.

"What happened?" Virgil asked; his curiosity got the better of him.

"We talked." Scott replied.

"About?" Virgil prompted

"Stuff." Scott replied. Seeing the look on Virgil's face, he elaborated. "Her job, and what she does, that sort of stuff."

"What does she do?"

"She's a paramedic. She received a transfer to New York."

"And is she taking it?" Virgil enquired.

"Yeah, I think so. She told me that she would almost certainly be taking it. The easiest way of leaving Kansas, apparently."

"So, you'll be going to New York more often then?" Virgil asked.

"Why? This conversation is confusing me." Scott shot Virgil an enquiring look, and Virgil felt that he had to justify his reasoning.

"You two are friends, and friends see each other, don't they?"

Scott nodded and closed his eyes; Virgil had a valid point. There was a slight pause after this exchange, and Virgil glanced at his watch. He eased himself off the bed.

"I should get some sleep now. I have to take Alan up to TB5 tomorrow." Saying that Virgil left the room, leaving Scott to his very confused thoughts. Was Virgil implying that there was more than friendship between him and Tash?

'Nah, we're friends.' Scott thought to himself.

Virgil's implications bounced around his mind, as if they were daring him to deny them.

'We are!' Scott insisted. 'Tash and I are just good friends. No more and no less.'

He closed his eyes again, and this time, the powerful sensation of sleep overtook his mind.

**AN: I know, it's not an action packed chapter, but this a base for other chapters. Anyway, please review.**


	9. My Predictions Are Right

**Disclaimer: see chapter one**

**AN: Yay! Johnny's back from the deep, dark pit (AKA- outer space.)**

**This happens two weeks after the end of the previous chapter. **

Chapter Nine- My Predictions Are Right.

Scott returned back to active operations and he and Virgil and John had just returned from a rescue. It was around seven o' clock in the evening when they finished the mission evaluation, and the Tracy family were sitting down to eat dinner. They had just started to pass the salad and were talking amongst themselves, when a mobile phone rang.

"Whose phone is ringing?" Jeff asked, just managing to mask his anger. He hated people calling at meal times. he strongly believed that meal times were time you spent with family, and not talking on the phone.

Gordon, John, Virgil and Scott all dug into their pockets, looking for their phone.

Jeff looked at each of his sons individually.

"Not me."

"Not mine either."

"No-one's called me at all, mainly because I spend most of my time in space."

Jeff's eyes swivelled to Scott. "Scott," he growled. "You know how I feel about calls at meal times."

"I know. Sorry." Scott said. He glanced down at the caller id. "May I be excused?"

Jeff sighed and nodded, and Scott moved away from the table.

"Hello?"

An unnatural hush fell around the table. They were eavesdropping on Scott's one sided conversation.

"Did you get it?"

A pause as Scott listened to the response.

"That's great! When will you start?"

A slightly longer pause, and the brothers at the table waited with bated breath to hear Scott's response.

Scott laughed. "Yeah, I guess you will. Talk to you later. Bye."

He returned back to his seat at the table.

"Who called?" Gordon asked.

"No-one in particular." Scott answered coolly, while crossing his fingers behind his back.

Virgil shot a look at Scott. John noticed the look, and he resolved to worm the truth out of both of them.

* * *

It was after dinner, and John came and sat down next to Scott, who was lying on the lounge floor, working (playing games) on his laptop. Virgil was engrossed playing his piano, just to relax, unwind and pass the time.

"So, who was on the phone?" John asked, loud enough for Virgil to hear. Virgil immediately stopped playing the piano, so that he could also listen to this.

"I told you, no-one in particular." Scott replied.

"You know, Virgil told me everything as we were returning from TB5."

"Everything?" Scott repeated.

"Everything."

Scott sighed. "If you must know, it was Tracy Industries. They told me that the materials for The Bullet have arrived."

"The Bullet? What's that?" John asked, intrigued.

Virgil shook his head. "Scott, you may be good at lying in poker, but in other situations, you cannot lie. Really, who was on the phone?"

Scott ignored Virgil. "The Bullet is a plane I've been designing. It's faster, more responsive and much more environmentally friendly than any other plane on the market right now."

"I understand. Now, who was on the phone?" John asked, using his I-mean-business tone.

"No comment." Scott knew that Virgil and John had teamed up against him to find out information, but that didn't mean that he couldn't make it hard for them.

"We can do this the easy way, or we can do this the hard way." Virgil threatened.

Scott just shrugged. "The hard way is?"

"We have a major ace up our sleeves, don't we, Johnny?" Virgil continued.

"We do?" John asked bewildered.

"We do." Virgil confirmed. "We, as your brothers, know your strengths and weaknesses. And it would be foolish of us to not take this opportunity to use your weakness against you."

"Careful Virg, you're starting to sound like The Hood." Scott joked.

"We know all your ticklish spots." Virgil said, as he nudged John painfully in the ribs.

"Agh, yeah we do." John was quick to agree, so that Virgil wouldn't elbow him again.

"So you'd better start talking," Virgil stated, while lifting his hands to show Scott his wiggling fingers. "Because when we start, we will show no mercy!"

"Go ahead." Scott said.

The two brothers jumped on Scott, and started to tickle him. Scott resisted for a few minutes, but then it all became too much. Uncontrollable peals of laughter echoed around the room.

"Virgil, stop. If you stop, I'll tell you." He half laughed.

Virgil ceased immediately, and John followed suit.

"OK, but this better be good." Virgil joked.

Scott sighed. "Tash called."

"This is good. Go on, tell us more! What did she say?" Virgil encouraged.

"You know the transfer I told you about?"

Virgil nodded.

"She got the job."

"So, what's she gonna do?" John asked.

"Works as a paramedic." Scott said; most of his interest was back on his laptop.

"So, she got the job in New York. I guess that means that you'll meet up more often, then." Virgil stated.

Scott let out an exasperated sigh. "Will you please stop implying that there is more than mutual friendship between us?"

"So you say." Virgil said; deliberately knowing that it would wind Scott up.

"Virgil, they could actually be… just friends." John sided with Scott.

"If you believe that, John, you'll believe anything." Virgil scoffed.

Fortunately for Scott (and unfortunately for John and Virgil), the emergency klaxon blared throughout the villa. The three brothers leapt up, and ran to Base Control.

* * *

Jeff Tracy was already seated behind the main panel of Base Control.

"What have we got, Dad?" John asked.

"A fire broke out in a New York high rise. Emergency crews have tried to fight the fire, but are not having much success. Scott, Thunderbird One, now. Virgil and John, Thunderbird Two. Let me know when you have landed."

Virgil whispered to Scott. "I told you so. I knew that you would meet up with her. It was inevitable."

Scott shot Virgil a withering look. If looks could kill, Scott would have been serving a life sentence, without any hope of parole.

Jeff interrupted this exchange by saying his famous line. "Thunderbirds are go!"

* * *

Transom was checking Tash Riley's information file everyday, to note any changes.

"Sir," She called out. "There has been a change to her location. She is now located in New York."

"New York. I can use that." The Hood murmured softly.

"And incidentally, the Thunderbirds have been called to New York. Shall we kill two birds with one stone, sir?"

A red glow emanated from The Hood. "You have done well, Transom. And yes, we will kill two birds with one stone. When the time is right. Only when the time is right."

**AN: oooh, what's the big, bad Hood planning now? Please review.**


	10. Why are you so Jealous?

**Disclaimer: see chapter one.**

**AN: I am pretty unfamiliar with New York, and all the information I got came off Wiki, and 'Friends', so if it is wrong, I'm sorry, but please let me know, and I will correct it as soon as possible.**

Chapter Ten- Why are you so Jealous?

Tash Riley stood at the hospital's reception desk, as she waited to meet her new paramedic partner. She jumped as she felt someone tap on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to frighten you."

"That's OK. Just startled me, that's all." She reassured her companion.

"Rob Balsey. I'm your paramedic partner." He held out his hand and she shook it. Rob looked at the shift notice board. "We've got two hours before our shift starts, Do you want to grab something to eat? There's this great place on Second Avenue. If we go now, we might just beat the seven o' clock rush."

* * *

Thunderbird One landed at the rescue site on Second Avenue, and Scott emerged from the cockpit of Thunderbird One.

"Thunderbird Two from Scott. I'm at the rescue site. It'd pretty bad, what's your ETA?"

"Eight minutes, Scott."

"Can you cut it down, Virgil? This is attracting a huge crowd, and that's not good for security."

"I'll try. Thunderbird Two out."

Scott looked around again. It seemed like the on-lookers had quadrupled as he was talking to Virgil, and the law enforcement was having a difficult time controlling the crowds.

A loud rumbling noise came from the building. A collective gasp came from the audience. Scott turned around and looked at the building. This was not good. One of the outside balconies was collapsing.

"Scott calling Thunderbird Two. Where the hell are you?"

"ETA, two minutes, Scott. We'll be there shortly." Virgil placated an irritated Scott.

True to his word, Virgil landed Thunderbird Two in under two minutes, and he and John unloaded all of the equipment.

"What's the plan, Scott?" John called out, as Virgil surveyed the crowds.

"Basic fire rescue. Two people go rescue trapped civilians, and the other one finds the centre of the fire, and extinguishes it. Take your pick, Johnny, would you like to lift and carry, or would you like to locate and extinguish?"

"I'll take the extinguisher." John said.

"Hey Scott," Virgil butted into the conversation. "Your girlfriend at three o' clock."

"For the last time," Scott sighed exasperatedly, as John disappeared into the burning building. "She is not my girlfriend." However, he couldn't resist, and he turned his head to the right. Virgil was right. Tash was an onlooker for this rescue.

Scott was suddenly aware that his stomach was clenching and that his guts were churning. His crystal blue eyes unconsciously clouded over, and they narrowed into slits. His fingers curled into fists. Who was she with?

Virgil grabbed Scott by his shoulders, and guided him towards the building.

"If you're just friends," Virgil asked. "Why are you so jealous?"

* * *

John was flummoxed. He had been through most of the floors in this building, and couldn't find the originating point of the fire.

"It has to be around here somewhere." He muttered to himself, as he glanced around the smoke filled room. His eyes locked onto a, small door. He walked over to the door, and twisted the handle.

"Yes! I knew it would be around here, somewhere." John was ecstatic. He had found the source of the fire. Now, all he had to do was put it out, and then he could go and help Scott and Virgil.

* * *

Virgil and Scott emerged from the building for the last time; each Tracy brother was carrying an injured civilian.

"John, we've found all the trapped civilians. When you're done, we can take off and go home." Virgil called into his communicator.

"FAB. I'm just coming out now."

John emerged from the building, or what was left of it, and the three of them notified the authorities that the fire had been put out, and that they had to leave.

The audience slowly dispersed as the boys entered their, sleek, not-so-shiny; covered in soot, Thunderbirds and took off, leaving for Tracy Island.

As the crowd numbers thinned out, Transom (disguised in a wig and wearing contact lens') turned to her boss, who was also disguised, only he wore a mask.

"Sir, why didn't we attack the Thunderbirds and Miss Riley just then? It was the perfect opportunity. We could have exposed the Thunderbirds, and blackmail the oldest Tracy brother into using the Thunderbirds for our means."

"You are very clever, Transom, but subtly is not your strongest point." The Hood sighed. "If we exposed the Thunderbirds as the Tracy family, it will only earn them more respect. People wouldn't believe that the Tracy family are capable of the things we want to use the Thunderbirds For, like robbing banks, and world domination. And as for Miss Riley, the timing wasn't right. We will use her against Mr. Tracy, when, and only when, the timing is right."

"And how are we going to use Miss Riley against the Tracy family, sir?" Transom enquired.

"Patience, Transom, patience. All will be revealed in due course." Saying that, The Hood departed into the dark alleyways of New York City, and Transom followed immediately behind him.

**AN: This chapter took ages to type, mainly because I saw Blunderbirds (parody of Thunderbirds) on YouTube and I couldn't concentrate on this because it was so funny. Anyway, it is completed now, so please review. **


	11. I Nominate Scott

**Disclaimer: see chapter one**

**AN: Sorry, this chapter was supposed to be posted MUCH earlier today, but my brother insisted that I was supposed to help him defeat Bowser. I wouldn't at first, but to stop myself from committing fratricide, I agreed, eventually. It took most of the day to defeat Bowser, but I managed to type up the chapter in the small breaks we took every hour. **

Chapter Eleven- I Nominate Scott!

Jeff Tracy stood behind his desk, as his sons finished the mission evaluation.

"So, it was a textbook recuse, boys. Good job." Jeff surveyed John, Virgil and Scott. "Go clean up. Otherwise Ohana will go ballistic if you leave soot all over the house."

Scott, Virgil and John all left and went to their rooms. Scott peeled off his previously silver, now black, uniform, and stood under the running water. He showered quickly, and dressed in jeans and a white T-Shirt.

Virgil knocked on Scott's door and entered the room a few minutes later.

"So, what're you going to do?" Virgil asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about!" At Scott's puzzled look, Virgil elaborated. "It starts with a T, is four letters long and ends in a H."

"For the last time, Virgil, she and I are just friends. Why are you so intent on making it into something more?"

"Because there is so much more to this. You can't tell me that you weren't jealous when you saw her at the rescue site."

"Yes I can!" Scott retorted.

"Go on. Tell me that you didn't feel jealous at the rescue site." Virgil challenged.

Scott looked down at the floor. "I wasn't jealous at the rescue site."

"Now, look me in the eye, and tell me you weren't jealous."

Scott raised his head, and crystal blue eyes met honey brown ones. "I …I wasn't…."

"You can't even tell me that you're not jealous. Scott, who are you trying to kid? If you like her, just ask her out!"

"It's not that." Scott said quietly.

"Then what is it?" Virgil enquired.

"It's IR."

Virgil looked perplexed. "What about International Rescue?"

"Let me give you a possible situation." Scott started. "I've asked her out, and she says yes. We have a great date, and we organize another one. Two dates then turn into three dates, three dates turn into four. Every time we have a date, I would have to take time off. Dad would eventually figure out that I was seeing someone, and he would give me a third degree about security and how trustworthy Tash is. Then there is the whole issue of telling her about IR. I have no idea about how she would react. She might hate me for not telling her and we split up. Or she might accept the fact that I am in IR, but not be able to handle the stress and secrey of IR, and we split up. Either way, the outcome is bad."

Virgil waited patiently for Scott to finish. Scott had told Virgil about the scenarios that played in his mind. Virgil had a different scenario playing in his mind, and he was determined to share it with Scott.

"But what happens if you tell Tash, and she accepts it without any problems. Everything would be fine. Did you think about that?"

Scott shook his head.

"If asking Tash out is something you want to do, then you should do it." Virgil encouraged. Scott opened his mouth to protest, but Virgil held up a hand to stop him. "Scott, just let me finish. If it makes you happy, go ahead and ask her out. Forget IR, forget the secrecy, and just ask her out. You deserve a chance for happiness too, Scott." Virgil left the room, leaving Scott to ponder on what Virgil had said.

* * *

Jeff Tracy sat patiently in the lounge, reading a newspaper, as he waited for his sons to appear. The front door opened, and Jeff looked up.

"Ah, Gordon. Have a seat, please."

Gordon sat down slowly. "What have I done this time?" he asked, cautiously.

"You haven't done anything, Gordon." Jeff reassured his second youngest son. "I'll explain everything as soon as your brothers are here."

Speak of the devils, and they will surely come. John and Virgil ambled into the room, having an animated discussion. Scott promptly followed John and Virgil.

"As you know," Jeff began, once the three other brothers were seated. "Christmas is fast approaching, and someone needs to represent the Tracy family at the Christmas party at Tracy Industries." A huge groan escaped the lips of all three brothers. "Any volunteers?"

The silence in the room was deafening. The answer was obvious.

"I thought so. I'll just have to choose someone then." Jeff concluded.

Virgil and John exchanged a sideways glance. John nodded his head slightly.

"Dad, I reckon Scott should go. In fact, I nominate him to go and represent the Tracy family." Virgil declared.

"I second that nomination." John called out.

"Me too!" Gordon agreed.

"I guess it's settled then, Scott." Jeff smiled. "I'll leave the details on your desk." Jeff got up, and left the lounge.

As soon as his father was out of sight, Scott closed the door, and rounded on his brothers.

"OK, what was that all about? Of all people, why me? If anyone should go, it's John. He doesn't get much time on the mainland. This would be a good time to go."

"No way!" John disagreed. "I come down from the space station to spend time with my family, not attend boring functions."

"He's got a point, Scott." Gordon muttered. Scott swivelled his head and eyed Gordon suspiciously. "He has!" Gordon insisted.

Why did you agree with the nomination, Gordon?" Scott asked with lethal menace.

"It was the logical thing to do. John and Virgil had already voted for you. If I added my vote, there would have been a majority, and you would have to go. It was just my way of getting out of not going." Gordon explained.

Scott narrowed his eyes to deadly slits, as he stared at Virgil.

"You know why I nominated you, Scott."

"Yes, I know why you nominated me. But I already told you that it's not going to happen." Scott retorted coldly, before he walked out of the lounge.

* * *

Scott collapsed onto his bed, fuming.

'Why did you do this, Virgil? I had everything sorted out, and now this just complicates things.' He thought angrily to himself.

A buzzing noise filled the room, and Scott recognised it as his ring tone. He leaned to his bedside table, grabbed his phone. He looked at it and saw that he had one text message from Tash. He opened the text.

_U'll never believe what I saw 2day._

'_**What did u c?' **_Scott texted back.

_The Thunderbirds!!_

"What do I do now? Do I act like I've never seen the Thunderbirds, or act like I've seen them several times before?" he asked himself. His fingers made up his mind for him; they were tapping at the keypad of their own accord.

'_**No way!! That's like a 1ce in a lifetime thing.'**_

_Yeah, tell me about it. They're like super-humans, running in2 burning buildings._

Scott grinned as he read the last message. However, before he could reply to that message, Tash had sent another one.

_G2G now. TTYL. Tash. _

Scott stared at his phone. Suddenly, Virgil nominating him for the Christmas party didn't seem like such a bad idea after all.

**AN: Wow, my fingers hurt from all that typing. About the text language, I think most of it is right, but am very sorry if some of it is wrong. Anyway, please review.**


	12. Can I Ask You Something?

Disclaimer: see chapter one

**Disclaimer: see chapter one**

**AN: Lissysue85- you think I'm being nice? I can't have that! Don't worry; the niceness will not last long. I intend on become nastier to the main characters, in the next fifteen chapters. (Evil Hood-like laugh.) Even though it's mean to be nasty to the characters in the fanfic. Oh well, it has to be done.**

Chapter Twelve- Can I Ask You Something?

Scott landed his plane and taxied to the hangers at John F. Kennedy Airport, New York. He shivered slightly as he stepped out of the plane. He had almost forgotten how cold New York could get in the middle of winter.

'That happens when you live on a tropical island for too long.' He thought bitterly to himself.

Scott left the airport, his hair being ruffled by the wind, and speckled with dots of snow, as he stood, waiting for a bus that would take him to the heart of the city, in the howling winds, which were blowing down from the Artic Circle.

An hour later, Scott stood outside Tracy Industries. He entered the building, only to find that it was empty. Scott glanced down at his watch.

'No wonder it's so empty. It's just past eight PM.' Scott thought to himself, as he sighed exasperatedly. 'I guess I could work on The Bullet, though. After I make two phone calls.'

Scott walked into the empty lift, and pressed a button that would take him to the roof of the skyscraper.

As he stepped onto the roof, he pulled his mobile phone out of his pocket and dialled the number for home.

"Hey, Dad. I reached New York fine."

"Have you gone to the apartment yet, Scott?"

"Not yet." Scott replied hesitantly.

"Not yet?!" Jeff asked incredulously. "Where are you calling from, then?"

"Tracy Industries."

"It's a little late, what are you doing there?"

"I was going to start building The Bullet."

"OK, just, don't stay up too late, Scott. I know that you get carried away when you start building planes, and you lose track of time. I don't want you staying up all night." Jeff instructed.

"Yes Dad. Talk to you later. Bye." Scott ended the call.

Scott took in a deep breath, and steeled his nerves, as he dialled another number, and waited for the person to pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Tash, it's me." Scott forced himself to speak.

"Long time, no hear." Tash joked, mainly because they sent texts, and rarely phoned each other. "So, to what do I owe the pleasure of your phone call?"

"You asked me to give you a call when I came to the mainland, so this is me, giving you a call. Although, that text you sent me could have something to do with this call."

"I knew I shouldn't have sent the strangling text!"

"That's not the text I'm interested in. And just for the record, I would have called when I came to the mainland anyway, so you didn't have to send the text that read, and I quote 'If you came to New York, and you don't tell me that you are there, and I find out, the next time I see you, I will strangle you with my bare hands.'"

"So, which text were you interested in?" Tash asked.

"The Thunderbirds text." Scott stated simply

"What about it?"

"I'd like to know everything."

"Everything?" Tash echoed.

"Everything." Scott repeated.

"OK, when and where?"

"Tomorrow, McDonalds on 42nd Street, at seven PM?"

"McDonalds?"

"Why not McDonalds?" Scott asked defensively.

"OK, OK, don't get so worked up about it. If McDonalds makes you happy, that's where I'll meet you." Tash reassured Scott. "Listen, I have to go now, my shift starts in half an hour, so I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"See you tomorrow." Scott ended the call.

He turned back and started working on building The Bullet.

* * *

"So, what did you want to know?" Tash asked Scott, as they sat on hard, orange, plastic chairs.

"Everything. Tell me what you saw."

"Well, when I inadvertently went to the rescue site, the Thunderbirds were already there. There were three operatives. All of them were tall, and dressed in those silver uniforms. One of them took a fire extinguisher, and entered the building. The other two entered the building, and came out a few minutes' later, carrying trapped people. That's when I figured that they would only look for the trapped and injured people, while their buddy looked for the source of the fire. And the machines." Tash paused. "Words simply cannot describe the machines, but I'll try. One was a sleek, shiny, silver, blue and red plane that looked like a rocket. The other one was green, absolutely huge, but looked like a flying watermelon on steroids. You would have loved the machines, Scott."

"I don't doubt that." Scott replied, playing dumb so that Tash didn't realise the truth about him. he had to suppress his laughter, as he thought of how Virgil would react if he ever heard that TB 2 had been compared to a watermelon on steroids.

"Why the sudden interest?" Tash broke into his thoughts.

"Curiosity is not a sin, Tash." Scott replied cryptically.

"But you have to exercise your curiosity with caution, Scott." She retorted back.

Scott looked straight into her emerald green eyes, and she stared back into his crystal blue eyes. One of their moments of connection.

Tash broke the connection, as she turned her head away. There was something she wanted to ask Scott.

"Scott…"

"Tash…" They said simultaneously.

"You go first." Scott insisted.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you." Tash said uncomfortably.

"Yes?"

"There's this charity come Christmas event at the hospital, and all staff members are supposed to attend. I was just wondering if you would like to come with me." Tash looked at Scott's surprised expression. "I mean, you don't have to. It's just going to be a boring event, with lots of donators to the hospital and distinguished guests dressed in tuxes, and dresses." She gabbled.

"No, I'll go with you." Scott reassured Tash.

"You will?" She asked.

Scott nodded his head. "You just need to tell me when and where."

"19th December. At the City Hall on Chambers Street, eight PM. So, what were you going to say? "She asked Scott.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." He said sheepishly.

"You were going to the charity event too?"

"No, I have to go to a random Christmas party, and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me." Scott talked like he was on fast forward.

"You know I will. All you have to do is tell me when and where" She replied seriously. "Always happy to return the favour." She added as a joke.

"18th December. Tracy Industries. Seven PM."

"Any dress code?" She asked

"None whatsoever. You can come in jeans and a jumper if you really want to. That's what I'm going in." he answered.

Tash had a huge grin etched on her face when she heard that. "Great. I'll see you in three days then."

She and Scott stood up, and left McDonalds, and went their separate ways.

**AN: That's it for this chapter. Please review.**


	13. Rooftop Recollection

****

Disclaimer: see chapter one. The song, 'Over My Head' is not owned by me- sighs wistfully.

**AN: This chapter contains a flashback. The flashback is in **_**italics**_** and any other text has not been formatted is normal. This is based on a party I went to with a friend, and it really was chaos.**

Chapter 13- Rooftop Recollection

Rob Balsey stood in a dark room, in front of two people. One person was tall, but well built, and the other one wore glasses and had wavy red hair.

"Sir, the cover worked very well. Tash Riley is completely convinced that I am actually Rob Balsey."

The tall man smiled. "Well done, Mullion. You have played your part convincingly. Now, we put the next part of the plan into action."

The Hood looked down on the red head that stood next to him. Transom looked straight back at him.

"Sir, what is the next part of the plan?" she asked.

"Mullion, you will attend the charity ball tomorrow as Rob Balsey. You will meet Tash Riley there. Keep an eye on her behaviour. Transom will go with you."

"But sir!" She protested. "Scott Tracy will probably recognise me from the island siege we held."

The Hood rolled his eyes. Transom was acting incredibly stupid, and this jeopardised his plan. How was his plan supposed to work, if he had to use idiots like Transom and Mullion? "You will go Transom, but you will go in disguise. You will dye your hair, wear colour changing contacts and you will get rid of those ridiculous teeth."

"Yes sir." She replied meekly

"And Transom," he warned, as his eyes glowed dangerously red. "Get it right, or you will suffer my… displeasure."

* * *

Scott Tracy groaned. It was an office party. He had to attend one of those insane office parties. The ones he hated, no, detested so much. Every time he attended one, he had to fake a smile and remain calm, while he really just wanted to leave the party, and relax at his apartment.

At least, this time, he had someone that would make it slightly more bearable.

He glanced at the clock on his wall. It was six thirty. He would have to leave now. He pulled on his jumper and coat, and took a wistful, lingering look around the apartment. He sighed wistfully, as he closed his apartment door, and left the building.

He walked down the snow capped pavements, passing cars that were stuck in the rush hour traffic. The bright lights of New York shone down, illuminating the way to Tracy Industries. Scott felt that the bright lights of New York were leading him to his death sentence. Or insanity. Whichever one happened first.

He had arrived at the revolving doors of Tracy Industries. As he entered, he saw his companion waiting for him.

"Finally!" Tash cried out. "I've been waiting for ages."

"You have?" Scott asked.

"Yes!" she insisted as she pulled him towards the lift. "I've been here since seven, and it's nearly seven twenty now."

"Sorry." He apologised, as he was pulled into the lift. "Tash, if you go insane here, I really am sorry."

"Insane?" she echoed.

"You'll see what I mean." Scott evaded the question, as the lift doors opened.

Tash gawked at the sight. Scott stood there, unamused. It looked like a scene of chaos. Tash nudged Scott gently.

"I've seen crowded emergency rooms before, but they're nothing compared to this."

"I know. Well, we'd better go in then."

Scott and Tash walked in, and were swallowed up by a crowd of people. Scott glanced around warily. The party resembled a rather crowded rescue site. People were everywhere, and it sounded like they were having a 'who-can-talk-the-loudest' competition.

"This is insane!" Tash yelled out at Scott.

"I told you it would be insane!" Scott yelled back. "Who would have thought that these people help run one of the most famous businesses in the world?" he joked.

"After seeing this, I wouldn't!" Tash laughed back.

The party fell unnaturally quiet and still.

"Oh no! They've spotted me." Scott groaned under his breath.

"And that's a bad thing?" Tash asked.

"That is a very bad thing."

"Why?"

"Take a look around you." Scott replied cryptically. The party crowd were moving closer towards them.

"There's only one thing we can do now." He said, as the crowd closed in on them, surrounding them in a circle.

"What do we do? The people staring at me are making me nervous." Tash said.

"We run." Scott grabbed Tash by the hand, and pulled her towards the lift. He pushed the button impatiently, looked over his shoulder, glimpsed the mob that was following them, and then pulled Tash towards the stairwell.

"What are we doing here?" Tash asked.

"The lift was taking too long." Scott leant on the banister, as he considered their options. "We have two choices. We can go up, or we can go down. It's up to you."

"Up. I think it's shorter."

"Good choice." Scott agreed. "Plus, if we go right to the top, they won't be able to find us."

He sprinted up the stairs, taking them two at a time, while Tash followed him. At the top of the stairwell, Scott pushed a door open, and breathed in the smell of freedom.

"You took us to the roof?" Tash asked.

"Yeah, they'll never find us here. They won't check the roof, mainly because it's too cold."

Tash looked around. "The view is amazing. Especially in the snow."

"Yeah, it is." Scott replied. "Do you remember the last time we were in the snow?"

"How could I forget? That was how I become really friends with you."

"Do you remember what happened?" Scott asked.

"Of course. I remember everything about that day."

* * *

_Sixteen year old Scott shivered slightly. It was the coldest winter in Kansas on record, and his best friend's little sister was missing. He trudged through the snow, looking for her._

"_Tash!" he yelled out. "Where are you?!"_

_There was no answer, just his echoes bouncing off the white walls of snow. Scott came to a stand-still. He stared up at the trees that towered over him. The trees indicated the border of farmland and the forests. _

_Scott had always been told not to go into the forests. There were wild and possibly dangerous animals in there. Scott closed his eyes. He faced a major dilemma. What would he do?_

_Taking a deep breath, he walked into the forest. All his senses were on high alert._

_He jumped suddenly. He could have sworn he heard something. He looked around. It was white. _

"_Tash! Are you here?!" Scott's voice felt like number ten sandpaper because he had been yelling himself hoarse. He could hear some faint crying. It had to be Tash. _

_Scott ran blindly in the snow, hoping against hope that Tash was in here. He stumbled over a shape that resembled a boulder. The boulder moaned slightly. He knelt beside the boulder, and shook her._

"_Tash, come on, talk to me. Say something."_

_Tash sniffled. "Just leave me alone. It's only going to make it worse."_

_Scott knew that he had to get Tash somewhere warm. The unused barn on the lowest half of the Tracy farm was the closest warm place. He quickly unzipped his coat, and pulled off his jumper, and wrapped them around her. He lifted her up and carried her to the barn. He sat her down on a haystack, and closed the barn door to try and keep some warm air in. _

"_What were you doing out there?" he asked. _

_Tash said nothing. Scott ran a hand wearily through his snow covered hair, as he thought back on what she had said in the forests._

"_What's going to make it worse?" ha asked tentatively._

"_I don't want to talk about it. They said that if anyone found out, they would make it worse." Tash muttered._

"_Who would make what worse?" _

_Tash dissolved into tears. "I can't tell you. It'll just get worse."_

_Scott didn't know what to do. This issue was clearly upsetting Tash, but his gut instinct told him to worm the information out of her._

"_You know, you'll feel better if you talk about it."_

"_Let's re-arrange._

_I wish you were a stranger,I could disengage._

_Just say we that agree, and then never change_

_Soften a bit, until we all just get along." Tash sung quietly._

_Scott listened as Tash sung to herself. "You've got a good voice. And you're singing 'Over My Head by The Fray, am I right?"_

_Tash nodded, and continued singing. He felt like he had no choice, and he thought Tash was trying to tell him something through the song. Scott joined on._

"_But that's disregard_

_Find another friend and you discard_

_As you lose the argument in a cable car_

_Hanging above as the canyon comes between." _

_They continued to sing, until they reached the end of the song. Scott turned and started to open the barn door._

"_If you don't want to talk, we should go back know. Everyone's really worried about you."_

"_Scott, wait!" Tash called out. _

_Scott turned and faced her. "Yes?"_

"_If I tell you, will it stay between you and me?"_

_Scott nodded, and sat down on a haystack beside Tash._

"_You know Lara, Holli, and Amanda,"_

_Scott nodded his head. Those three girls were well known throughout the school for being the 'cool-group' of year eight. "What about them?"_

"_They... they're making my life hell." Now that she had started to talk, she couldn't stop. The words just tumbled from her mouth. "They're spreading rumours about me, they make fun of me because I live on a farm, and not in a house and I don't have the latest phone or shoes, they're ripping up my assignments so that I have to do them again, they take my stuff and they won't give it back. Yesterday, they hid my PE uniform from me, and I got in trouble because I couldn't find it. Every lunchtime I sit by myself, because no one will let me sit with them. I have no friends and I just feel so alone."_

"_What do you mean, you have no friends?" Scott asked. "You have Virgil, John, Alan, Gordon, Jack, Nick, and me. At lunchtimes, just come and sit with us. But Alan and Gordon aren't there at lunch, so you'll be stuck with the rest of us. We'll be happy to have you. You don't have to be alone. And as for the PE uniform, check lost property. It might be there." _

_Tash smiled at Scott. "Thanks for listening." _

"_Anytime. We should get back now. Let the others know that you are OK."_

_They walked out of the barn and headed to the Riley farm._

* * *

"You saved my sanity that day, Scott." Tash said quietly.

"I just listened as you talked."

"It made a difference. It made me feel better. You were right, talking about it helped." Tash glanced down at her watch.

Scott noticed the action, and looked at his watch. It was just past nine thirty. "We should go. The party mob would have forgotten all about us, so we can just leave."

They entered the lift that would take them to the foyer of Tracy Industries, and walked out of the revolving doors.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" Tash asked.

"Yeah, you will."

Tash turned and walked down the street. Scott stared until she disappeared round a corner, out of his sight.

**AN: Sorry, chapter and flashback is soo long. But please review. **


	14. Confessions on the Dance Floor

**Disclaimer: see chapter one. Also, the song, 'Perfect- Vanessa Amorosi' doesn't belong to me either.**

**AN: this chapter contains a song, as mentioned above. The lyrics of the song lyrics are in italics, and unformatted text is normal.**

**Ally-X- thanks for pointing that out. Glad to see that you are enjoying the story. **

**Lissysue85- also glad to see that you are enjoying the story. Thanks for letting me add you to my fav. Authors list. :)**

Chapter Fourteen- Confessions on the Dance Floor

Scott sat down on the snow capped steps that lead up to the City Hall. He had herds of butterflies in his stomach. Not that he would ever admit to being nervous. He looked up and down the street. There was a dark silhouette walking towards him. Scott stood up quickly, and his hands slid into his pockets so that would remain warm. He did a double take as he realised who it was.

"You look amazing." He murmured as she approached. He drank in Tash's appearance. Her red hair wasn't tied back, it was loose, and her green eyes sparkled in the moonlight.

"You don't look too bad yourself." She complimented back. "Shall we go in, then?" Tash slipped her arm through the crook of Scott's elbow, and they walked into the hall.

* * *

Mullion scanned the crowds. He sat at one of the tables that bordered the hall, and he was looking for the redhead he worked with. He brought his hand to his ear, and activated the discreet two way communications link that was located in his ear.

"Transom, have you seen her and the companion yet?"

"Not yet. You asked me that two minutes ago. Stop bugging me!"

"Let me know if you see them. When they arrive-. " Mullion stopped mid sentence. "Transom, meet me at the drinks table. They have arrived. Just remember, when we inevitably meet and greet them, you are Gertrude Algae, and you are Rob Balsey's long lost cousin from Finland."

"That sounds a bit far fetched." Transom stated as she made her way to the drinks table.

"Oh please, they're so stupid, they won't even realise it's a fake set up!" Mullion scoffed. "Transom, where are you? She's already spotted me, and they are coming over here!"

Transom appeared at Mullion's side, just as Tash and Scott approached them.

"Hi Rob," Tash started. "How's it going?"

"Yeah, it's good. What about you?"

"Me? I'm fine." Tash looked around, and initiated introductions. "Rob, this is Scott. Scott, this is rob, my paramedic partner."

Scott held out his hand, and 'Rob' shook it.

"This is my cousin from Finland, Gertrude." Mullion continued with the introduction. Scott and 'Gertrude' shook hands. Transom then turned to Mullion, and indicated that they should find somewhere to sit, so that they could observe the pair.

"Would you like a drink?" Scott asked, after Transom and Mullion had sat down at a table near the front.

"OK. I'll try and find a table. Preferably at the back."

"What would you like to drink?"

"Anything that isn't alcoholic. Preferably water, but anything else would . I have to work tomorrow." Tash explained.

Scott nodded to show that he understood, and he walked off to the drinks table, while Tash quickly found an unoccupied table. At the drinks table, he was greeted with a surprise.

"Scott, what on earth are you doing here?"

Scott turned around and saw Lady Penelope standing behind him, predictably dressed in pink.

"I could ask you the same thing." He retorted.

"I am here as one of the significant benefactors to the hospital. And you are here because?"

"Because someone asked me to go with them."

"I see. It's a date." Penelope summarised.

"No, it isn't."

Penelope just nodded. "Who did you come with?" she asked, as her eyes scanned the room, like a surveillance camera. She looked at the back of the hall, and saw only one possible candidate. "Is she the redhead in the black dress?"

Scott stared. "How did you know?"

"Scott, darling, it's not exactly rocket science." At Scott's confused look, she elaborated. "All the surrounding tables have two people at them. She is the only person sitting there alone." Penelope paused, obviously thinking about something. "You should ask her to dance, Scott. Trust me, ladies love that."

"Thanks for the tip."

"You're welcome. Do excuse me; I have some mingling to do." Penelope left Scott contemplating her suggestion.

Scott returned to the table, and placed two glasses on the table.

"Scott, who was that person you were talking to?" Tash asked, trying to keep the jealously out of her voice.

"That was Lady Penelope. One of my dad's friends. Why did you want to know? Are you jealous?" Scott gently teased.

"No!" Tash immediately denied.

"You are! Wait, you're jealous?! Jealous of what?"

"It doesn't matter."

Scott let the matter slide, as he sat down at the table. He observed Tash thoughtfully and then looked to the centre of the hall. Penelope's suggestion would work. He glanced back at Tash.

"What?" Tash asked, as she had seen Scott looking around,

"Would you like to …" Scott broke off, and eyed the dance floor.

"Yes, why not?" as her eyes followed his to the dance floor.

Scott stood up, and led her to the centre of the hall, and music played softly in the background.

_Stay forever who you are_

_Don't change a thing_

_Because you're perfect._

_You sway, gently in the breeze_

_In between my dreams_

_It kinda makes me nervous._

_You storm, in lightning striking down,_

_To only strike me once_

_But still be worth it_

_In my dreams, you were perfect_

_When I woke up, you were perfect._

Tash's head was leaning against his shoulder. Scott looked down at her, and he could feel his heart slamming violently against his ribcage.

'For God's sake, Tracy,' he thought to himself. 'You're going to have an aneurism, if you can't lower your heart-rate. You know nothing can happen. You don't even know if she returns your feelings.'

_Love, as scarring as it is_

_Tell me it ain't real_

_If it ain't hurting._

_I'll break_

_When something of you fades,_

_My colours bleed to one._

_Nothing grows when your love is gone_

_In my dreams, you were perfect_

_When I woke up, you were perfect_

Tash lifted her head off Scott's shoulder.

"You know when we were on the rooftop yesterday, and I told you that you saved my sanity."

Scott nodded.

"I had something to add to that. You saved my sanity, and I loved you for it." Tash placed her head back on his shoulder. "I still do." She murmured under her breath.

_Even when you run_

_You're still worth it_

_Here and now _

_The moment is perfect_

Scott felt Tash's head move again, off from his shoulder. He looked at her. She looked back, her green eyes locked onto his blue. Their heads moved closer together, and their lips met.

Scott pulled away after a moment, and stared at Tash.

"Isn't this when I get my face slapped?" he asked tentatively

"No, you've been watching too many movies. You get this instead." Tash smiled, as she moved closer to him and kissed him again.

_Perfect_

_So perfect_

_When you run_

_Run, yeah, run_

_Even in my dreams _

_When I wake up_

_Perfect_

_You're perfect._

Transom and Mullion observed the pair, and slipped out of the hall unnoticed. Mullion pulled out a mobile phone, and called The Hood.

"Sir, there has been a development in the Riley/Tracy case?"

"What is it now, Mullion?" The Hood sighed.

"Mr. Tracy and Miss. Riley are not 'just friends.' It appears that Scott Tracy has feelings for Tash Riley, and they are reciprocated."

"Really? We can use that as a major advantage." The Hood mused. "Meet me back at our temporary base. This will be a Christmas those two will not forget."

**AN: Sorry, this chapter was meant to have been posted yesterday. Ooh, now Scott and Tash are together, I am very tempted to split them up. Anyway, the chapter is up now, so please review.**


	15. The Hood Acts I

**Disclaimer: see chapter one**

**AN: the thing every one has been waiting for… The Hood's plan is put into action. Or part of it anyway. **

**Also, I wasn't really sure of the paramedic shift times, so I just made them up. Sorry if it's incorrect. **

**WARNING: The end might upset sensitive readers as it contains a bit of violence.**

Chapter Fifteen- The Hood Acts I

The Hood finished disclosing his plan to Mullion and Transom.

"But sir, there are so many things that could go wrong. How can we be sure that this will work? I mean, what makes you think that Scott Tracy will come to Riley's aid? And sir, you can't use Mullion for this. She would recognise him instantly." Transom questioned.

"Transom, are you challenging my authority and are you questioning my plan?" The Hood replied in the rhetoric.

Transom shook her head.

"I should hope not. From what you have told me, they will almost certainly meet up today. All we have to do is prevent one of them from meeting the other. And I won't use Mullion. This is when my minions come in useful."

Mullion posed a question of his own. "Sir, Scott Tracy could have already left for the Island. How do you know whether he is still in New York?"

"You bring up a valid point, Mullion." The Hood leaned back in his metal swivel chair. He closed his eyes and screwed up his face in concentration. "Kyrano! You will answer me!"

* * *

Kyrano was tending to his orchid garden, went he felt the familiar, but uneasy psychic link.

"No, leave me alone." Kyrano tried to resist, as he clutched his head in agony.

"Kyrano, your attempts at resistance is futile. Quit while you are ahead. Otherwise this will become more painful."

"What do you want from me?"

"Information." The Hood stated simply.

"What do you want?" Kyrano cried out, as the pain became unbearable.

"Tell me, has Scott Tracy left New York to return to Tracy Island?"

"No."

"When will he leave? ANSWER ME!"

"22nd December."

"You will not tell the Tracy's that you have told me. In fact, you won't remember having this conversation at all."

* * *

The Hood sat up straight, and opened his eyes. "He hasn't left New York yet."

"How do you know?" Mullion asked.

"I have my sources. And it is a very reliable source." The Hood glanced down at his watch. "Mullion, shouldn't you be going to the hospital for your shift now? That Riley person will get suspicious if you don't show." he reminded.

"Yes sir." Mullion stomped out of the dark room and headed to the hospital.

* * *

Scott Tracy stood outside on the snow coated pavements on New York's streets, peering into shop windows. Virgil had sent him a text asking him if he could pick up a present for Gordon.

So far, he couldn't find anything for Gordon. Scott pulled out his mobile phone, and looked at the text message again.

"Trust Virgil to not be specific enough. 'Something' doesn't give me much to work on." He grumbled to himself. He sighed as he gave Virgil's mobile a call.

"Virgil, I need more information." Scott said, as soon as Virgil had picked up the call.

"Scott, it's six in the morning here. Couldn't you call back at a more reasonable time? Preferably a time when I would be awake." He whined, though in truth, it was only because he had been woken from a peaceful sleep.

"No Virgil, I cannot call back at a more reasonable time, because I am out now, in almost sub-zero temperatures, and as soon as I get back to Tracy Industries, I have no intention of stepping outside again. By the way, it's a reasonable time where I am. Just past ten." He snarled.

"OK, OK. He was hinting for a new wetsuit. What is up with you, anyway?"

"The only thing that is up with me is that I am standing in cold temperatures, freezing my ass off, and you are being an idiot." Scott paused, trying to control his temper. "Now, is there anything else you need?" he asked in a forced polite tone.

"No, don't think so." Virgil replied. "Actually, there is."

"What now?" Scott asked exasperated.

"Have you met up with Tash yet?"

"Goodbye Virgil."

Scott pocketed his mobile, and crossed the jam-packed road, to get to the sport shop. He groaned as he saw how crowded the store was.

"The joys of Christmas." He muttered sarcastically, as he walked into the store.

* * *

Three and a half hours later, Scott walked, well, really, he was shoved, out of the store. He pulled out his mobile and phoned Virgil again.

"I got it."

"You did?" Scott could here the relief in Virgil's voice.

"Yeah, I did. 'Cos I had about twenty people swear continuously at me when I took the last wetsuit in Gordon's size. I mean, I learnt a whole new vocabulary, when I was standing in a queue for three and a half hours." Scott vented.

"What can I say? You're a life saver."

"Tell me something I don't know."

Virgil laughed. "I'll see you in two days, Scott."

"Yeah, you too."

Scott pocketed his phone again, and looked at his watch. It was one thirty. He figured he should pick some lunch up, even though he wasn't really hungry. Something light would keep him going. He stopped at the supermarket, and picked up a ham and cheese sandwich.

His phone rang, as he was walking to the subway. He smiled as he saw the caller ID.

"Hey, it's me."

"Hello, you. How are you?" He replied.

"Tired. I just finished a seven hour shift. But I wasn't calling to whine about that." She paused. "Are you doing anything at five?"

"No, don't think so. Why?" Scott wondered.

"I need someone to talk to. And you were the first person I thought of. Do you mind if we don't go out to meet?"

"Not at all. So, where did you want meet?" he asked.

"My place. You have the address, right?"

"Yeah, I got it. See you then."

* * *

Tash Riley opened her front door wearily. She wasn't aware of the skulking shadow lurking behind her door. The shadow crept stealthily closer to her, until he could place a weapon of some form at the base of her neck.

"Drop the keys, bitch." He growled.

Tash clung onto the keys tighter.

"I SAID DROP THEM!" he roared.

Her fingers slackened and the keys fell to the floor. She tried to turn around, and look at her attacker.

"DON'T TURN AROUND!" he growled menacingly, before slamming his weapon into the back of his skull.

She sank to the floor, unconscious. He bent over her, dropped his weapon, and started to punch and kick her ruthlessly. After that, he pulled out a knife, and cut her twice. One cut was just above her eyebrow, and the other cut was on her cheek.

Satisfied with her condition, the attacker left her apartment, closing the front door behind him, but leaving it unlocked. He snuck out of the building, and waited in his designated watch spot. He allowed himself a small chuckle. The next visitor, Scott Tracy, was in for an unpleasant surprise.

**AN: I actually feel sorry for Scott, and what he might find. Anyway, please review.**


	16. A Sticky Situation

**Disclaimer: see chapter one**

**AN: Thank you Zelda! You helped me sort through my dilemma for this chapter, and gave me so many laughs at the same time during recess and lunch, and in all the hours in between, so I hope you like the finished result. If you ever read this. And major thanks to all readers and reviewers.**

Chapter Sixteen- A Sticky Situation

Scott stood outside the apartment, and knocked on the door. He waited a few moments for a response. There was no answer.

"Tash, are you in there?" he asked, as he knocked on the door again. There was no response.

'Something's not right. I know something isn't right.' he thought to himself. Then it hit him. 'Of course! Try opening the door!'

Scott twisted the doorknob, and the door opened.

He swallowed at the sight he saw, and instantly ran to her side. Tash was lying on the floor, covered in blood and bruises.

"What happened?" he asked, as he knelt down beside her.

She failed to answer; and Scott could only surmise that she was unconscious.

Scott's hand instantly felt the back of her head. He felt something warm and sticky, and recognised it as blood.

This was not good.

He gently shook Tash. "Tash, I need you to open your eyes if you can hear me."

Scott looked down, and saw two dull, confused green orbs looking back.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I was hoping you could tell me."

Tash tried to sit up, but Scott held her down. "Try not to move. We don't know the extent of the damage yet."

Tash nodded, and her eyelids slowly drooped down.

"No, Tash, try and stay awake. Keep your eyes open." Scott stood up. He needed help and he needed it now. His eyes fell on a phone. He dialled 911.

He quickly explained the situation and gave relevant information over the phone. When the call had ended, he ran back to Tash's side.

"Everything's going to be fine." He reassured her. "The ambulance will be here coon, and they will take you to hospital. They'll look after you there."

Scott continued to reassure her, even though she probably couldn't hear him, and only left her to look out of the window to see if the ambulance was here.

'Finally!' he thought, as the ambulance pulled up outside the building. He saw the paramedics leave the ambulance, and enter the building. He felt some form of relief course through his veins, as he knew that in a few moments, the paramedics would be able to help Tash.

The paramedics burst into the apartment, and flurried around her, lifting her onto a stretcher, shining a light into her eyes, and taking her blood pressure. They wheeled her out of the apartment, and into the ambulance.

* * *

Outside the building, the attacker stood hidden from sight, observing the scene that was unfolding before his eyes.

"Damn!" he cursed under his breath. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. Scott Tracy should have entered the building. That part went to plan. But instead of driving or catching the train to an ER, he had called an ambulance.

How was the attacker supposed to attack Scott now?

There was only one thing left to do. The attacker pulled out his phone, and called his headquarters. He now had to face the wrath of The Hood.

* * *

"This will require stitches." The doctor indicated to the two cuts on Tash's face, and the injury on the back of her skull. As she stitched her skin back together she commented on her injuries.

"You've been attacked, haven't you?"

"I don't remember." Tash replied, shaking her head. She instantly regretted this movement, as she felt a jolt of pain shoot through her head.

"From your injuries, I can tell you that this was no accident." The doctor tied off the thread. "The headache should disappear in a couple of days. If the pain becomes unbearable, take some painkillers. The bruises and swelling will fade away in time. I think that's it. I'll get the discharge papers and you can then go."

Tash signed the forms and went to the waiting room. She sat down beside Scott.

"What did the doctor say?"

"She said that the headache will disappear soon. Same with the bruises and swelling." She deliberately left out his suspicions, but Scott knew that there was something else.

"And?" he prompted.

"She says that it is likely that I have been assaulted."

"And what do you think about that?" he asked.

"I don't remember."

Scott stood up from his hard, plastic chair. "Do you want to go back to your apartment now?"

She hesitated. "Yes and no. I want to go back, but…" she took in a deep breath. "I'm scared."

"We won't go to your place, then." He replied, as he led them out of the hospital.

* * *

The pair had returned back to Scott's apartment, and they were sitting on the sofa.

"Scott, thanks." Tash looked at him. "For everything."

"Don't worry about it." Scott wrapped his arms around her, as she snuggled up to him. Tash's head rested on Scott's shoulder, and Scott's cheek rested on top of her head.

They sat like that for an age, and when Scott looked at  
Tash, he realised she had fallen asleep. He manoeuvred himself out from the sofa, and carried her to the spare bedroom. He placed her on the bed, and pulled the covers over her. After that, he stood in the doorway, pondering on an idea. He looked at the sleeping form of Tash. He knew what he was going to do.

He walked back to the living room and picked up his phone, and called Tracy Island. Luckily for him, his dad picked up the phone. This meant that he could get straight to the point.

"Dad, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, son, what's on your mind?"

"Before I begin, I would really like it if you could hear me out before you turn down my request."

"OK, but what are you asking?"

"Dad, please can I bring someone back to the island?"

**AN: Will Jeff allow this guest back to the island? Is everyone happy that she is still alive? Please review.**


	17. Just Like Old Times

**Disclaimer: see chapter one**

**AN: Sorry, this chapter was supposed to have been posted yesterday, but I was a bit busy and I didn't have time to complete the chapter.**

Chapter Seventeen- Just Like Old Times

Jeff sat in stunned silence. "Sorry, could you repeat that?"

"I would like to bring someone back to the island."

"But Scott, what about security?" Jeff questioned. "What happens if we get a rescue call when your guest is here? How could we launch for a rescue, without exposing IR?"

"Dad, do you remember when Casey turned up on the island unannounced?"

"Yes." Jeff said slowly.

"We could use the same diversionary tactics." Scott said, as if the answer was obvious.

Jeff still had some doubts. "But, Scott, it was only luck that Tim Casey didn't find out that we were IR."

"Dad, please let her come back with me. She's had a really tough time recently, and it will do her good." Scott then played his ace. "And I know that a lot of people on the island would like to see her again."

Jeff wondered who would want to see this special guest. His curiosity got the better of him, and he relented, against his better judgement. "Scott, you can bring this person back to the island. It will require a lot of planning, but you can bring this person back for a week."

Scott smiled. "Thank you, Dad." He stifled a yawn. "I'll be leaving here some time tomorrow, provided weather conditions allow me to take off, but I should be back before ten pm."

"OK, son, I'll see you tomorrow then."

Scott placed the phone back in the cradle, and went to his room to get some sleep.

* * *

The cloud cover had vanished, and the snow had finally stopped falling heavily, and it was now falling like white feathers onto the streets of New York.

Scott Tracy woke up, and looked outside his window. He was relieved to see the sun peeking out on the horizon. He was certain that eh could leave New York, since the weather had improved dramatically. He pulled himself put of his bed, brushed his teeth, showered and went to the kitchen.

He had just sat down with a bowl of cereal, when Tash ambled into the kitchen.

"Good morning."

"Who said it was a good morning?" Tash responded, as she rubbed her forehead.

"Have you got a headache?" he asked, as he rummaged through the cupboards, looking for some Panadol for her.

She happily accepted the Panadol, and took it with a glass of water. She placed the glass on the table, and sighed deeply.

"What's wrong?" Scott asked, as he sat back down.

"Nothing."

Scott shot her his you-can't-fool-me look. "Don't tell me it's nothing. I have known you for just over nine years, so don't tell me it's nothing, when I know that there is something."

Scott hazarded a guess. "This has something to do with the fact that you're spending your Christmas alone, and your attacker is on the loose, and you're worried the attacker will try and come back and finish the job, right?"

Tash said nothing.

"Oh Lord," Scott sighed. "This is like talking to myself."

Silence hung over the room, like a thick blanket.

"You're right." Tash said quietly, breaking the silence. "I have never been so afraid, or so alone."

Scott tilted his head to the right. "All of those problems are easily remedied."

"Oh yeah, how?"

"You could come back with me."

Tash opened her mouth to protest, but Scott stopped her.

"Think about it logically, your attacker will be expecting you to stay here, so it would make sense to leave New York. Also, Virgil, John, Gordon and Alan would love to see you again. Come on, it'll be like old times."

Tash stared at Scott, amazed at how easily he had read her. "You've put so much thought into this. I just, I don't know what to say."

"Just say you'll come."

* * *

The plane landed smoothly on the tarmac at Tracy Island. Virgil and John were waiting impatiently to see whether the mystery guest showed up.

Finally, Scott emerged from the cockpit of the plane.

"Scotty!" Two bodies literally slammed into Scott's torso, and he felt two rubber bands around his stomach.

"I've never had such a warm welcome home." He remarked dryly.

Virgil broke off first. "So, who's the special guest?"

Scott's piercing blue gaze fell on Virgil. "Is that why you came down?"

"Well, yes. I mean, we wouldn't come out here if it was just you." John teased.

Scott's gaze now fell on John, and he raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Really? Is that so?"

John smiled. "Have we ever greeted you on the tarmac, when you are the only person returning?"

"Good point."

Virgil couldn't contain himself. "Scott, just tell us, who's the guest?" He was practically jumping up and down on the spot.

Scott smiled, and he leaned back into the cabin of the plane. "I told you they wanted to see you."

"I know. I heard." The guest replied, as she emerged the cabin of the plane.

Virgil and John stared. It had been an age since they had last seen her. She smiled warmly when she saw their stunned look.

John and Tash shared a warm hug. "Do you still look at the stars all the time?" she asked.

"More than you would ever know." John responded cryptically.

Tash moved over to Virgil. "How's the music and painting going?"

"It's great. It's a brilliant emotional outlet. Did you want to see some?"

"If you're offering."

Virgil led Tash up to the villa. Scott and John trailed behind, carrying the bags.

"You know," John said to Scott. "I reckon this will be like it was back in Kansas. Yeah, it will be just like old times."

**AN: as above, I am sorry that the chapter wasn't posted yesterday, but I found time to post today, so please review.**


	18. The Night Before Christmas

**­­****Disclaimer: see chapter one. Oh yeah, Monopoly doesn't belong to me. Or Kodak, for that matter.**

**AN: I am in a very happy mood right now, so this chapter will be full of family fluff and sentimental stuff. Ooh- that rhymes. Good thing this is at Christmas. Or thereabouts.**

Chapter Eighteen- The Night before Christmas

Jeff sat in the lounge, pretending to read a scientific journal. In truth, his mind was racing; who was the guest? What happens if he/she finds out who we are? And can he/she be trusted if they do?

More questions bounced around his mind like ping-pong balls, and Jeff didn't like it. It made him feel uneasy, and he hated that feeling. He was starting to regret his decision about letting someone come over.

Just then, the door opened, and Virgil and the guest walked through.

Jeff froze; he would have recognized that mop of red hair anywhere. It was so similar to Gordon's, yet it was so different. She was practically like a daughter to him, as he had known her for her whole life. Jeff looked at the bruises on her face, and winced. How did that happen?

He opened his arms to his 'surrogate' daughter, and she walked straight into them.

"What happened?" He asked, concerned.

"Some random attacked her." Scott supplied. "That's what we think happened."

Jeff looked, and saw his three sons near the door. "Alan's back." He told Scott. "You might want to tell him you're back. He's in his room, unpacking."

"Alan's back?" Scott echoed, holding back a smile. All three brothers knew that when Alan said he was unpacking, he really wasn't.

Jeff nodded.

"Does that mean we'll all be here for Christmas?" he asked hopefully.

Jeff nodded again.

"But what about…?" he asked, suddenly remembering about IR.

"Brains and Fermat have gone instead."

Scott nodded in understanding, and left for Alan's room.

* * *

Alan broke off from Tin-Tin, and froze, when he heard a knock on his closed bedroom door. What were they going to do? They had worked so hard on keeping their relationship a secret from the rest of the family, and were oblivious to the fact that the brothers already knew about it.

Alan's eyes scanned his room. His cupboard door was open. He quickly led Tin-Tin in there, apologised and closed the door.

"Come in!" Alan called out.

Scott poked his head round the door. "Hey, Sprout."

"Oh, hi Scott. How was New York?"

"Same as usual. Cold and snowing, what else is different this time of year? What about you?"

"Yeah, good. We had a lot of calls while you were away, but most of them were routine rescues, from what I heard." Alan's response was clipped and tense.

Scott frowned slightly. He glanced at Alan's bed. His case was open, and still full. His attention was diverted, as a sound came from the cupboard. Scott had figured out what was going on, but he had to confirm his suspicions. He decided that a little bit of gentle teasing was in order.

"How're you going with that?" He nodded his head in the direction of the case.

"I'm going fine, Scott." Alan sounded agitated, and that convinced Scott that he was right.

"Need a hand unpacking?" Scott couldn't resist asking.

"No!" Alan growled, as he shifted uncomfortably.

"I'll let you finish 'unpacking.'" Scott replied, with a cheeky grin on his face.

Scott was lucky; he had closed the door to Alan's room, just as Alan threw a very heavy book at him.

* * *

Christmas Eve was absolutely crazy on Tracy Island. Jeff was trying to find a new hiding place for the presents. Ohana and Kyrano were cooking up a storm in the kitchen, both for today and tomorrow. Virgil was using this time to play the piano. John, and Alan and Tin-Tin were wisely avoiding the house, and spent time exploring. Gordon was planning his traditional series of festive practical jokes on unsuspecting members of the family. Scott and Tash gave Gordon some good ideas for jokes, as they decorated the villa.

Eventually, they all sat down for the evening meal, consisting of grilled tuna and steamed mixed vegetables on rice, exhausted after the day's effort. Jeff looked around; it appeared that he and his family was sitting in a tinsel and paper chain explosion.

"This is wonderful. Thank you." Jeff smiled warmly at Kyrano, Ohana and Tash.

A babble broke out across the table, and it was very hard to distinguish one conversation from another.

Once the meal was finished, and the table was emptied, the Tracys and Tash sat down to fulfil one last Christmas Eve tradition. The Monopoly board was dusted down, the Monopoly money was distributed, and the counters were placed on the board. Let the gaming begin!

The game finally came to an end, when the bank (John) had to be declared bankrupt. Everyone kept passing 'go', and he just wasn't receiving any money in return. They packed up the board, and were heading off to bed, just waiting for Christmas Day to come.

* * *

Tash woke up suddenly from a nightmare. Her sheets were covered in sweat, and she had kicked off her blankets. She closed her eyes, trying to forget the nightmare. It didn't work. She swallowed. The walls of the room seemed to be closing in on her. She had to escape.

As quietly as she could, she ran out to the balcony, hoping that no-one else was up.

* * *

Scott's eyes snapped open. He could have sworn he heard some-one run outside his room. He sat up, and shook his head, as if that would get rid of his drowsiness. He glanced at his clock.

It was one AM.

'No, you imagined it. No-one would be up at this time.' He thought to himself.

But since he was up and awake, he might as well check.

He poked his head into Virgil's room, and unintentionally woke him up, as Scott let the door close with a soft thud.

John was next, and Scott could see a lock of platinum blond hair reflected in the moonlight, but Scott had a feeling that John was lying awake, staring at the stars visible from his window.

Gordon was asleep too; the covers that were on the floor were a clear indicator.

Alan looked positively angelic when he was fast asleep. And Scott could see Sleeping Beauty's arm hanging off the bed.

That left one other person, and somehow, he knew where he would find her.

* * *

Tash jumped as she heard the balcony door slide shut. She turned around and saw Scott standing behind her.

"Couldn't sleep?" she asked.

Scott shook his head.

"I know why. You want to see Santa." She teased.

"Damn, you found me out!" Scott joked back. "What about you? Why can't you sleep?"

"Nightmare."

"About what?" Scott probed.

"I don't know. All I see is fists slamming into my face. I yell stop, but they don't. If anything, they hit harder. They then push me to the floor. I want to fight back, but I can't." Angry tears rolled down her cheeks. "I get so mad; I want to fight back, but I can't. it makes me feel weak and pathetic, and I just feel so frustrated. And then they tell me that this is my fault."

Scott turned Tash so that she was facing him. He wiped her tears away with his thumb. "Listen to me. None of this is your fault."

Tash stared at Scott for a few minutes. They moved closer and their lips met. Scott's arms wound their way around Tash's waist. Tash's arms crept around Scott's neck, occasionally her hands would move through his hair.

* * *

Virgil was ambling around the villa. He couldn't get back to sleep once he was awake. He stopped in his tracks as he saw Tash and Scott on the balcony. Virgil turned and raced back to get John.

He burst into John's room, and pulled the covers off him.

"John, get up! I know you're awake!" Virgil hoisted John out of his bed.

"Virgil, what are you doing?" John whined, as Virgil pulled him down the hallway.

"I need you to see something." John waited for Virgil to elaborate.

"What do you need me to see?"

"That." Virgil pointed to the balcony.

"Awww! Look, it's a Kodak moment!" John gushed.

"Oh God, my brother is insane." Virgil muttered to himself.

John came to his senses. "We shouldn't be here." He dragged Virgil back to his room, which was just as well, because the couple had started to move indoors.

* * *

Scott woke up the next morning, and looked at the sleeping figure beside him. He ran his fingers through her hair. She opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Merry Christmas, Scott."

"Merry Christmas, Tash." There was a pause, and the pair heard Gordon whoop with glee. "And from the sound of that, I guess Gordon and Alan have found the presents."

Tash looked up at Scott. "So, yesterday was nothing compared to this?"

His reply was cryptic. "You'll be surprised at what Christmas Day on Tracy Island can be like."

**AN: OK, now I am deliriously happy. Thunderbirds (the movie) is being shown on TV tomorrow. (Runs around room celebrating.) Add watching Blunderbirds on YouTube into the mix, and you have one very happy fan-fiction writer. Anyway, please review.**


	19. Let the Interrogation Begin

**Disclaimer: see chapter one.**

**AN: YAY! Thunderbirds came on TV today! I am watching it while typing this, so if there are any spelling mistakes, I am very sorry, but the TV has 95 of my attention. **

**Lulu303- I hope you don't mind, but I used some of your review in this chapter. If you do mind, please let me know, and I will change it, OK?**

Chapter Nineteen- Let the Interrogation Begin!

Everyone had gathered under the heavily decorated Christmas tree, so that they could unwrap their presents. They sat on the floor in a circle, just like they did when they were living back in Kansas, while Jeff stood under the tree, ready to distribute the presents.

"Virgil, this one is for you." Jeff handed Virgil a wrapped gift, and Virgil ripped of the paper eagerly.

"No way!" He whispered, as he eyed his present in awe.

Alan leaned into the circle, so that he could have a closer look. "What is it?"

"It's an art lamp. Not just any art lamp, but a really rare one."

"Who got it?" Gordon asked.

Virgil searched the torn wrappings for a tag. "From Scott and John." He moved over to John and gave him a hug. "I don't know what to say except for thanks. Seriously, you don't know what this means to me." He whispered into John's ear, and John nodded in agreement. Virgil also whispered something in Tin-Tin's ears, and she nodded as well. Alan felt the familiar waves of jealously swepp over him.

Virgil moved over to Scott and gave him a hug. "I need to talk to you. My room. After this."

Scott shot Virgil a questioning look, but Virgil shook his head.

Gordon saw this exchange, and couldn't help joking around. "I feel so left out here."

"What else is new, Gordon?" John parried back.

Jeff handed out the next present. "Alan, this one is for you. "

Alan felt his present before unwrapping it. He looked at the gift tag on it. "Wow, feels heavy. This is from all of you?"

"We were going to get you the same thing, so we figured that we would buy one, but all pay for it." Gordon explained.

Alan ripped the wrappings apart, and stared at the box. How had they known he had wanted a new engine for his quad-bike?

Gordon read Alan's mind, and answered his unasked questions. "Everyone saw you fiddling around with the engine on your bike. It didn't take a genius to work out that you needed a new engine."

"Which was why Gordon was able to figure it out." Virgil teased.

It took Gordon a few moments before he realised that he had been insulted. He frowned at Virgil.

"And I thought Virgil was slow." Scott quipped.

Virgil blinked, as he processed what Scott had just said. "Hey!" he yelled out indignantly. "I'm not slow on the uptake."

"Sure you aren't."

Jeff diverted the conversation by handing out the next present. "John, here's yours."

John took one look at the wrapped gift, and knew what it was. "It's a book." He stated.

He opened the present carefully. "It's a quantum physics book. I love quantum physics books. Thank you so much."

Jeff smiled. "Gordon, this one's yours."

Gordon lifted off the lid of the box, and pulled out his wetsuit. "Sweet! Can I try it out, Dad? Please, please, please?"

Jeff laughed. "Calm down Gordon, you're like a five year old. You can try it out, once we've finished here." Jeff bent down, and picked up the smallest present.

"Scott," he called out. "Catch."

Scott caught the present with his right hand. It was smaller than an A4 piece of paper, and relatively flat. He unwrapped the present, and smoothed out the wrapping paper. It was a home made DVD, entitled 'Scott's Christmas Present.'

"That is from all of us." John explained. "We wanted to make it special, because it is a miracle that you are here to celebrate this Christmas."

That was true; the last year had been a difficult year for the Tracys, but especially for Scott.

Scott placed the DVD in the DVD player, and turned on the television.

Alan's face appeared on the screen. "_Hi, Scott, it's me, but you already know that. I'll try and keep this short, because you'll have to sit through three more speeches. Last year has been… a rollercoaster ride. Seriously, it was, even for me._

_But, it all turned out OK, in the end. Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that I'm glad you're here and alive, and you have been one of the best big brothers I've had. I know we don't say this often enough but I love you, Scott, because you're my big brother. Have a great Christmas and a Happy New Year."_

Gordon's face appeared on the screen. "_Hello! It's me! Your partner in the 'replace Alan's shampoo with glue' crime. Oops, Freudian slip. I wasn't meant to say that. _

_Anyway, now I know why you always know how to avoid my practical jokes. _

_But this message isn't about practical jokes, but about how much I look up to you. I remember when I was eighteen; I didn't apply for flying, but for WASP instead. Dad was so mad at me, but you were the one that stood up to him. You told him that this was something I wanted to do. You were the one that supported me all the time. All the time and I loved and respected you for it. Have a merry Christmas and a Happy New Year"_

Alan glowered at Gordon and Scott.

"No hard feelings, Al." Gordon pleaded.

"Yeah, it's the season of goodwill and forgiveness. You wouldn't want to ruin it with a double fratricide, would you?" Scott added.

"Oh no, I wouldn't." Alan rolled his eyes sarcastically, and lunged at Gordon. Gordon ran out of the room, with Alan hot on his tail.

Scott's attention was back on the DVD.

"… _and I spent so much time with you then. And I really enjoyed it. _

_I know the last year has been tough on you. Hell, it was tough on everyone. But one good thing came out from it. We became closer and stronger as a family. But we mainly became stronger as brothers. _

_You know, I just realised something. You seem to have more lives than a cat. How many times have you escaped death? Just, don't use them all up. Things wouldn't be the same without you._

_Lots of love, John."_

Virgil leaned over Scott, and grabbed the remotes. He turned off the TV and DVD player, and nodded at Tin-Tin.

"Hey! I was watching that!"

"Tough."

Tin-Tin distracted Tash, while Virgil and John dragged Scott out of the room and into Virgil's.

* * *

Virgil pushed Scott down into a vacant chair. John and Virgil sat on Virgil's bed, ready to begin grilling him.

"So," Virgil began. "You and Tash are just friends?"

"Virgil we have been through this before." Scott stated.

"But if you two are just friends, why was there a Kodak moment on the balcony?" John asked.

"Kodak moment?" Scott asked bewildered. "You guys haven't eaten anything strange, have you? Or have you been experimenting with drugs?"

Then it hit him. The balcony. Last night. Him and Tash. Anger seeped through his body. How could his brothers spy on him?

"What about the balcony?" Scott asked, unusually calm, lulling John and Virgil into a false sense of security.

"It goes like this," Virgil said. "Scotty and Tash, on the balcony."

John knew where Virgil was taking this, and he couldn't resist. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Is that all you wanted to do? Interrogate me about my love life?" Scott asked tiredly.

"So you admit it! You and Tash are not just friends." Virgil crowed.

"I never said that!" Scott backtracked.

"Actually, you did." John pointed out. "You said 'interrogate me about my love life,' not interrogate me about my social life. So spill. Tell us everything."

"No!" Scott was annoyed that he had fallen into their trap. "If I wanted to tell you about it, I know where you are."

Directness didn't work. John decided to try a different tactic.

"Please Scott, " he whined. "I'm leaving in a couple of days. I'll be out of the loop. I really want to know."

Scott's resolve remained firm. "John, whining will not help you get any information out of me. Quit while you're ahead." He stood up. "Is that it? Is the interrogation over?"

"Not quite."

"What now, John?"

"When are you going to tell Dad?" John asked.

Scott froze. He could already hear the argument his dad and him would have about IR's security, and Scott wanted to avoid that at all costs.

"Does he really have to know?"

**AN: Please review.**


	20. Back to Daily Life

**Disclaimer: see chapter one**

**AN: Thank you lulu303, for not minding about the last chapter. And is this fast enough for you? :)**

**Lissysue- I could just see the scene with Scott and Virgil and John in my head, and I am glad you liked it.**

Chapter Twenty- Back to Daily Life

It was a few days after Boxing Day, and the Tracys had gathered on the tarmac to say goodbye to Tash. It had been decided the night before, that while Scott was taking Tash back to New York, Alan would take John back up to TB5, and bring Brains and Fermat back down. The trip to TB5, and back again would take less time, compared to the trip Scott had to make.

After all the good byes had been said, Scott and Tash took off from Tracy Island.

* * *

John and Alan had to wait for the plane to disappear from the Island's radar, before they could blast out of the Earth's atmosphere in Thunderbird Three. John and Alan walked through Alan's portrait, as that would lead them straight to Thunderbird Three's silo.

Alan and John strapped themselves to the seat of the shiny, red, rocket, and took off from Tracy Island.

As soon as they had left Earth's atmosphere and entered space, Alan put TB3 on autopilot. He turned around and faced John, as he wondered how to approach the subject. "John."

"Yes?"

"What's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Between you, Scott and Virgil. You all go off and talk for ages. Don't think Gordon and I haven't noticed, because we have."

"We talk because we're brothers." John explained, as though the answer should have been obvious.

"Then, you are going to tell me what you three talk about." Alan demanded. There was a mere hint of a threat in his tone. "Because, if you don't, I won't dock with Thunderbird Five."

* * *

Scott adjusted the speed of the plane, and put the autopilot on. Tracy Island was left far behind, and they were approaching the outskirts of New York.

"How do you feel about going back?" he asked.

"It'll be strange, but hopefully, things can go back to normal when I get back." Tash glanced out of the window, watching clouds fly by.

Scott sensed that something was… not quite right. "You're worried, aren't you?"

"No!" Tash denied.

Scott raised one eyebrow questioningly.

"OK, maybe I am a little anxious. But if you were me, you would be too."

Scott frowned; this wasn't like her. Normally when bad things happened, she would put it behind her, and carry on like it had never happened. "You're still worried about your attacker." He surmised.

Tash hung her head. "Am I that transparent?"

"Only to me."

Scott looked down at the controls, to give him something to do. He looked at the radar, and saw that he was approaching the airport. He requested landing clearance from the airport. He grimaced as he listened to the information he was given.

"What's wrong, Scott?"

"Landing conditions. It's possible to land, it's just not ideal. You'll need to fasten your seatbelt, and secure it tightly."

* * *

Alan sat, frozen to his seat, his mouth gaping. "No way!"

"It's true." John stated. "And, close your mouth, Alan. It is uncouth to leave it open."

Alan frowned at John. "And he hasn't told Dad yet?"

"That's what I said." John replied.

"Is he mad? He has to tell Dad about him and Tash." Alan gasped.

John stared at Alan. "That's a bit hypocritical of you, isn't it, Alan? I mean, have you told Dad about you and Tin-Tin?"

Alan's heartbeat stilled, just for a moment. He quickly regained his composure. "How did you know?"

"Alan, we all knew. From the moment you met Tin-Tin, we all knew you had a crush on her. And we all knew that it would evolve into a relationship." John smiled.

"Everyone knows?" Alan whispered.

"Only your brothers."

* * *

Tash pulled the keys out of her door. She pushed the door open wide enough so that she could pop her head round the door, and looked around tentatively. She sighed in relief. "No-one's here."

"That's good, then." Scott stated.

He and Tash walked into the apartment and Tash dumped her bag in the far right hand corner. She checked every room in the apartment.

"There's no-one here. "

"I know." Scott smiled, as she walked into his arms and kissed him passionately.

* * *

John was saying his goodbyes to Alan, Brains and Fermat.

"Thanks for staying up here over Christmas, Brains."

"N-N-No p-p-problem, John." Brains stuttered back.

"It w-w-was g-g-g- swell." Fermat supplied, before he and his dad walked to TB3, allowing John and Alan a moment of privacy.

Alan approached John, and surprisingly, hugged John around the waist.

"You look after yourself up here." Alan said.

"Yes, Alan."

"You'll eat three square meals a day-" Alan reminded.

"Yes, Alan."

"And you won't stay up all night looking at the stars."

"Yes, Dad." John replied exasperatedly to Alan. "I've been up here before, and I can look after myself. Now skedaddle, before Dad skins me alive for keeping you up here."

"OK, OK, John. I know when I'm not wanted." Alan pouted, as he left Thunderbird Five, but they both knew he was joking.

* * *

Scott and Tash were heavily engaged in their previous activity, as they sat, wrapped in each others arms on the sofa. Each one were hoping that there would be no interruptions.

Their hope was short lived. The phone rang.

"Ignore it." Scott murmured.

"As much as I would love to do that, I can't." Tash leaned over Scott and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

There was an awkward silence, and Scott watched Tash's face fall.

"Yes, I can do that. No, no, I can be there in-" she glanced at her watch. "An hour. Hour and a half at the most. See you then."

Tash turned and faced Scott. "That was the hospital." She explained. "They need me to cover some-one's shift. I have to be there in an hour."

Scott looked out of the window, and his eyes focused on a darkening sky. "I should probably head back now, otherwise Dad will be wondering where I am."

He stood up and walked to the front door.

"Scott, wait." Tash launched herself onto Scott, and --. "I'm going miss you, you know."

"So am I. You take care of yourself, OK?" Scott felt her nod.

"You'll call me when you land, won't you?"

"You know I will." Scott hugged her one last time, and walked out of the door.

* * *

He caught the subway to the airport, and ran pre-flight checks on his plane. When he was satisfied with the plane's condition, he radioed John.

"Hey, John, it's me."

"Yes Scott?"

"Can you let Dad know that I am leaving for the island now?"

"Sure thing, Scott. But, why can't you tell Dad yourself?"

"Because," Scott explained. "He will want to know why I have spent so long New York. Ani I don't intend on having Dad find out, just yet."

"You haven't told him yet, have you?" John accused.

"No, I haven't. Every time I tried to talk to him, some thing else came up."

"You will tell him though, won't you?" John pressurized Scott into giving him an answer.

"Yes, I will." Scott left out the unsaid eventually.

"And Scott? I'm awfully bored up here. I want to know exactly what happened between you and Tash."

"Fine."

* * *

John was laughing away on Thunderbird Five.

"And how did you react when she told you she would like to meet the pilot of Thunderbird One?"

"I pretended to be jealous. What else could I do?" Scott asked, as though the answer was obvious.

"And how did she react to that?" John encouraged Scott to talk about the time Tash saw the Thunderbirds.

"She said, 'don't worry, I would choose you over a Thunderbird pilot any day.'" Scott laughed.

"Wait till you tell her about IR. That will be smooth move of the century." John replied.

"Yeah." Scott pondered on the IR side of things. How would Tash react to that bombshell?

"Listen John, I have to go now. I am just about to land at the Island. Talk to you later."

"Talk to you later." John cut the connection from the plane, and returned to monitoring the machines on TB5.

Scott brought the plane into a controlled landing on the Island, and returned to the villa, just waiting for the next rescue.

**AN: Sorry, this chapter wasn't posted yesterday, but in my defence, I was busy with my history. Anyway, please review. **


	21. Lessons in Maths and Biology

**Disclaimer: see chapter one.**

**AN: Again, I'm fast-forwarding this story. So, this chapter will start about one month after Christmas.**

Chapter Twenty One- Lessons in Maths and Biology. 

Scott was riding back in Thunderbird One. They had a rescue call in Victoria, Australia. A bushfire was raging out of control, and fire fighters couldn't contain the fire within some parameters.

Scott and Thunderbird One was a mess. They were both covered in soot, and general grime.

John's face suddenly appeared on the vid-link between TB1 and TB5. "You know, Ohana will not be pleased with the state of your uniform, Scott."

Scott glanced at the screen. "Thank you for that startling observation, Captain Obvious. You're not supposed to contact me for another half hour, so, I think you need to tell me why you broke protocol."

"Well, if that's what I get when I try and relay an important message from a certain red-head girl we know, I'll disconnect now."

Scott practically clawed at his screen. "John, I'm sorry. Now, tell me everything."

"She called the island when you were out. Because I am a genius, I intercepted the call before Dad could pick up, because I know you still haven't told him." John accused.

"John, you're a star. Now, what did she say?"

"Thank you. Not much- just that you need to call her back as soon as possible. She sounded pretty distressed." John heard Scott sigh heavily over the link, and knew that this would worry him. "Do you want me to patch you through to her?"

"Please. But no eavesdropping, OK?"

There was no reply from John.

A minute later, Scott heard the dialling tone of the phone, and it was quickly picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby, it's me."

"Where have you been? I've been trying to call you for ages, but I kept getting cut off. Eventually John took a quick message, and I am assuming he gave it to you."

Aboard TB5, John was thinking to himself, as he was… inadvertently listening in on the conversation. 'When you assume, you make an ass out of you and me.' However, John was smart enough to not blurt it out.

"Um, yeah he did." Scott replied.

"Good." she snarled down the line. "We need to talk."

"OK, can we do it now?" Scott started to sound nervous, something that was highly amusing to John.

"No, we cannot talk now. This is something I have to tell you face to face." Tash broke the connection.

Scott was left, blinking as he processed that verbal storm.

"Didn't sound too good, did she, Scott?" John commented, aware that this would drive his brother insane.

"You were listening?!" Scott yelled, outraged.

"What, like you've never eavesdropped before? Anyway, temptation was too much to resist." John smirked.

"Yeah, right." Scott rolled his eyes. "Now I have to grovel with Dad, and see if he will let me take a few days off IR."

"Your grovelling is done, Scott. I did it for you, as soon as I heard her call. Dad says you can bring her back to the island."

"Once again, John, you're a star. Even though I'm not supposed to say this, I'm going to tell you anyway. John, apart from Virgil, you're my favourite brother."

"You have to debrief, scrub up, and you can then head off to New York." John continued, as though Scott hadn't spoken.

"So, I should be out of there in two hours." Scott theorized to himself.

John was going to break the connection, but he just had to say something to Scott first. "Scotty, Scotty, Scotty, what have you gotten yourself into?"

'Yes,' Scott thought to himself. 'What have I gotten myself into?'

* * *

Tash paced anxiously around her New York flat. Scott had called her and told her that he had arrived just over an hour ago. That meant that he would be at the apartment at any moment.

Tash sat down wearily on her sofa, as she wondered how Scott would react. She couldn't quite believe it herself, even though several tests had confirmed it.

The doorbell chimed, and Tash leaped off the sofa. She flung open the door, and saw Scott solid presence fill the doorway.

"Scott." Tash managed to choke out, as she launched herself at him, and suddenly burst into tears.

Scott wrapped his arms around her comfortingly. "Tash, don't cry, just tell me what's wrong."

Tash's overflowing-with-tears green eyes looked at Scott's sure, clear blue ones.

"I'm… I'm." Tash couldn't say it, and she dissolved into tears. She couldn't lose Scott over this. Not now.

"Come back to the island, OK? Tash, please don't cry. Whatever it is, we can sort it out."

* * *

Most of the Tracys were in the lounge watching the news, when Scott and Tash walked into the room. Jeff took one look at her tear stained face, and enveloped her into a hug.

"Are you OK?" he whispered into her ear. Jeff sensed, rather than saw Tash nod her head.

She gave a small smile at the sight of the Tracys. She made up her mind. She had to tell Scott, and she had to tell him now, before she lost her nerve.

"Scott, can I have a word with you?"

Scott looked at her expectantly.

"Outside." She said pointedly.

Scott nodded, and led her to the side of the swimming pool. Neither pair noticed the joker of the Tracy clan glide seamlessly in the pool, and surface at the other end.

Tash stopped walking. "There's something I need to tell you."

"I sort of got that." Scott smiled; it fell off quickly when he saw Tash was not smiling with him.

"I don't know how you'll take the news."

"Just tell me, whatever it is, we can sort it out."

"A quick lesson in maths; one plus one equals three."

"No it doesn't." Scott countered.

"Yes, it does." Tash replied, with a piercing gaze.

Realisation dawned on Scott. "Oh. OH! Are you sure?"

"I took three tests home, and each one came up positive. I'm pregnant, Scott."

"How did this happen?" Scott asked.

Gordon couldn't resist. He had heard the conversation, and just like Scott, had figured out what had happened. "This is your quick lesson in biology. You see, Scott, it's like this." Gordon hoisted himself out of the pool, and flung a wet arm across Scott's shoulders. " When a man and a woman-"

"I know how it happens; I took seventh grade biology as well." Scott interrupted, and pushed Gordon off his shoulder, and turned to Tash. Tash was looking at Gordon.

"Please Gordon, don't tell anyone. Not yet." Tash waited for Gordon to agree, before she turned and faced Scott.

"When did this happen?"

"Christmas, when else, Scott?" Tash replied.

"How long have you known?"

"Nearly a week. What's with the twenty questions?"

Scott pulled Tash towards him, and gave her a bear hug. Tash pulled back, puzzled.

"Wait a minute. You're not angry? You're not breaking up with me?"

Scott raised his eyebrows. "Would you like to break up over this?"

She shook her head. "But why aren't you angry? Most people in this situation would be."

"Tash, I'm not 'most people', why would I be angry? My baby is having our baby. The best things come in threes." Scott reassured her.

Tash sat down on one of the poolside deckchairs.

"What do you want to do?" Scott asked.

"About the baby? I'm keeping it, Scott. It's up to you whether or not you want to be a part of the baby's life. "

"I meant about us." Scott smiled.

"Well, if you're not breaking up with me, I would have thought that the answer was simple. We carry on, like we always have."

"You are so right." Scott couldn't keep a grin of his face.

"Scott?"

"Yes?"

"Can we not tell your family right now? I just want to get used to this idea first."

"Sure thing." Scott sat besides Tash.

Tash felt relieved that Scott took the news so well. Scott was over the moon. He was going to be a dad. How awesome was that?!

**AN: So, Scotty gets to be a Daddy. That might not be the smartest thing that has happened to him. But Gordon has his moments, doesn't he? Trust him to say something like that.**

**Right now, I hate this plot bunny. It's already planning out the sequel to this story, before I have even finished writing this one. GRRR! Anyway, please review.**


	22. Some Incentive to get you Talking

**Disclaimer: see chapter one**

**AN: I promise, I will soon get back to The Hood and his evil little plan.**

Chapter Twenty Two- Some Incentive to get you Talking

Virgil popped his head around the balcony door. "You better come in now, dinner's ready." He paused, and observed the sight before him. "Everything's all right between the two of you?"

Tash stood up, and Scott followed suit. Tash looked at Scott, and Scott looked back at Tash.

"Everything's fine, Virgil." Scott smiled, as he stood behind her and wrapped his arms protectively around her stomach.

"Tash?" Virgil raised his eyebrows.

"Scott and I have reached a decision to respond to the sticky situation we found ourselves in."

"I hate it when you talk like cryptic crosswords. Have I ever told you that?"

"You might have mentioned that before, Virgil." Scott supplied. "Once or twice."

* * *

Jeff Tracy was instantly wary. He knew something was up with his sons. Gordon was less animated than normal, and he kept flickering his eyes towards Scott and Tash. Scott seemed content, and Tash was much calmer now. Virgil looked suspiciously at Gordon and then at Scott and Tash. He knew instantly that Gordon knew something he didn't. An interrogation was in order after dinner. Alan was oblivious to the situation at the table.

You could cut the tension in the room with a blunt knife. Finally, Jeff couldn't stand it anymore. "Boys, if you have finished, you are excused. Just put your plates in the sink before you disappear."

There was a flurry of activity at the table. Chairs scraped against the floor, as almost everyone rushed to the sink to put their plate away. Virgil yanked Gordon's plate away from him.

"Hey! I was eating!"

"Tough, Gordon." Virgil elbowed Alan, and Alan hoisted Gordon off his chair, and dragged him to Virgil's room.

* * *

Scott was leaning back on his bed, and Tash was using him as a human pillow.

"I can't believe that this is happening." Scott murmured

"Neither can I." Tash replied, with a smile on her face.

"When's the first scan?"

"At twelve weeks. In about a month and a half."

* * *

Gordon was pinned down to a chair; Alan was sitting on him, so that he couldn't run away.

Virgil was pacing feverishly up and down his room, hoping to intimidate Gordon. "Talk." He barked. "You're not leaving here until you do."

"Yeah, we want to know everything about Scott and Tash too." Alan sided with Virgil.

"Wait a minute. You knew about them as well?" Virgil was surprised.

"Well, yeah. I assumed you knew that I knew, and that was why you wanted me here."

"How did you find out?" Virgil inquired.

"I blackmailed, I mean I pressurised, I mean I politely asked John to fill me in on all the details." Alan quickly back-tracked on what he had said, so his tactics didn't sound so bad.

Gordon shook his head. "Forget it, guys. Scott trusted me with something important. I'm not going to betray that trust."

"Wrong answer Gordon. I didn't want to resort to this, but the situation demands it." Virgil threatened, with a deadly sweetness in his voice.

"Do you remember the time you put glad wrap over Dad's toilet seat?" Alan asked innocently.

Gordon nodded, unsure of where Alan was taking this.

"Dad never found out who pulled that prank. Tell us what we want to know, and your secret is safe with us. Don't, I might just accidentally let that slip out in the heat of an argument."

Gordon gulped. If there was one thing on the Earth he feared, it was his father's wrath, especially for a prank which made Jeff feel embarrassed. "What do you want to know?"

* * *

"Tash?"

There was no reply, and Scott looked down at her. She was fast asleep. Not having the heart to move her, he gently eased himself out of the tangle, and turned off the lights and crept back beside her. He pulled the covers up, and wound his right arm over her.

* * *

"He did what?!" Virgil asked, not daring to believe his ears.

"I told you, he got her pregnant." Gordon repeated.

"And Dad still doesn't know that they are together yet?" Alan asked incredulously.

Virgil shook his head. "We have to tell John. He told me to keep him in the loop." He grabbed his laptop off his desk, and made a video call to John.

"John, you there?" he called out.

"What?" A bleary eyed, bed-head John appeared on the screen. "Can't you leave me to sleep in peace?"

"Well, if you don't want to hear the latest news from Planet Tracy, I can end this call right now."

"No, no, I'm listening." John was unsurprisingly wide awake now. "Tell me every little detail."

Virgil quickly retold the news.

John ran a hand through his hair. "That would explain why Tash was so distressed when I intercepted her call earlier today. I just didn't think it would be this. I mean, even Alan isn't that irresponsible. "

"HEY!" Alan was indignant.

"Alan's there?! Thanks for the warning, Virgil!" John retorted as he quickly closed the video call, before a fight could start between him and Alan.

Gordon turned and faced Virgil. "Virgil,"

"Yes?"

"I've become very attached to my limbs. Please shield me when Scott tries to remove them, when he inevitably finds out I betrayed him."

Virgil laughed humourlessly. "Not a chance, buddy. You're on your own for this."

* * *

Scott awoke, and blinked as his eyes adjusted to the light. He rolled over onto his side, and was surprised to find the bed empty. Scott could have sworn that Tash was there with him.

Cautiously, he walked to the door, and opened it. He glanced down the hallway. There was a glimmer of light shining from under the gap of the bathroom door. As he approached the door, he heard the sound of retching.

"So, the morning sickness has started already." Scott mused to himself.

He knocked on the door. "Tash, are you OK in there?"

He mentally kicked himself. 'Stupid question, Scott.' He thought angrily to himself. 'Of course she's not OK; she's puking up her guts.'

Steeling himself, he tentatively opened the door. The sight he saw pained him. Tash was leaning heavily over the toilet, shaking. He rushed to her side, and rubbed her back in a reassuring way.

"It will get better, Tash."

"How would you know?" she asked rhetorically. "Have you ever gone through this before?"

"Well, no, it's a little difficult for me to get in the same position you're in now."

"I know! You" she jabbed a finger into his shoulder. "Get it easy. I don't!"

Scott groaned inwardly. 'Oh great, she's temperamental and moody right now. I wonder how long this will last.'

Tash leaned over the sink, so that she could rinse her mouth out.

"Do you think you can go back to sleep?" Scott asked tentatively.

"No."

"What do you want to do?"

"Anything that doesn't require much movement."

Scott nodded. He knew exactly what to do.

* * *

The pair sat on the balcony, with a blanket wrapped around them. Both were staring at the horizon, waiting for the sun to peek above the clouds.

"Scott," Tash began. "About the conversation in the bathroom. I didn't mean to snap at you. I just needed someone to vent at, and you were there."

"I know you didn't mean to snap at me. Stop worrying about it, OK?"

Tash nodded, and the pair sat on the balcony in perfect harmony.

**AN: Oh, and The Hood gets to make an appearance in the next chapter. Please review. **


	23. First Photo for the Album

**Disclaimer: see chapter one.**

**AN: Sorry, this chapter was supposed to have been posted yesterday, but time slipped away from me. Also, the first half of the chapter happens directly after the end of the last one, and the second half of the chapter has been fast-forwarded about one and a half months.**

Chapter Twenty Three- First Photos for the Album.

Once again, the Tracy clan had arranged themselves on the tarmac. Alan would be flying Tash back to the mainland, as he had some important business to attend to on behalf of his dad.

Gordon and Virgil had just said their goodbyes (Alan was just there for decoration), leaving only Scott left.

"We'll just leave you to it, then." Virgil clapped Scott on the shoulder, discreetly placing a miniscule microphone on his shirt.

The trio looked as if they left the scene and headed to the villa, but in reality, they really walked to a dense bush, where they had hidden a camera and the equipment that would record what Tash and Scott were saying.

"-you'll look after yourself, won't you? And the baby?"

"Yes Scott, I promise I'll eat three square meals a day, I'll get enough sleep, I'll drink enough water, and if there are any issues or problems, you will be the first to know. Relax, Scotty, I can look after myself."

"I know you can, I just worry about the two of you."

"Don't Scott. We will be fine, OK?" Tash stroked his cheek with the back of her fingers.

Scott acknowledged that, and Tash moved in warmly for a kiss.

* * *

Back behind the bushes, Alan was fumbling around with the camera case.

"Hurry up Alan! At the rate you're going at, it will be a millennium before you get the camera out." Gordon moaned.

Furious, Alan thrust the camera at Gordon. "You do it then, if you think you can do better!"

"Children, please stop fighting." Virgil groaned. "They will hear us, and we will be busted."

Gordon accidentally pressed the shutter button, and a flash of light blinded the three brothers.

"Do you want us to get caught? Turn the flash off, you moron." Virgil ordered.

Luckily for them, the bushes were dense enough to mask the flash from Scott and Tash.

"Now, stick your arm out of the bushes, and take a picture. We can place it as the first photo in the album." Alan ordered.

Gordon turned his head and stared at Alan. "Don't you think they'll notice if I stick one limb out of a bush and snap a shot?"

Virgil tutted. "No, they are completely oblivious to anything else. Look at them go! I mean, you could dump a bucket of ice down their backs, and they wouldn't stop. Stick your arm out of the bush, press the button once, and then we run up to the villa, following our plan. Got it?"

Virgil had convinced him, and Gordon finally did his bidding.

* * *

Scott headed up to the villa. They had reluctantly broken apart, on the grounds that Alan and Tash had to leave if they wanted to get landing clearance in New York.

Virgil and Gordon pounced on him the minute he stepped through the door. Alan was making his way down to the plane.

"How did it go?"

"When's she coming back?"

"When will you go see the baby's first scan?"

Scott froze. That was definitely not Gordon's voice. How did Virgil know? Only one other person knew apart from him and Tash.

"Gordon." He accused; the frostiness was evident in his voice, and the temperature in the room had dropped by at least two hundred degrees.

Gordon backed away slowly. "Scott, I was doing you a favour. They would have found out anyway." He picked the bug off Scott's shoulder, and showed it to Scott. "See?"

Scott moved menacingly towards Gordon, and Gordon cowered slightly in a corner.

"Virgil! Help me! Scott's going to try and remove my limbs in the most inhumane, painful possible way that is known to mankind." Gordon moaned.

Virgil raised his hands in mock surrender. "Uh-uh. I'm not getting involved. I told you before, when Scott finds out you betrayed his trust; you were on your own."

Gordon whimpered, as he looked up at Scott, towering over him. "They made me tell them. They were going to blackmail me. Alan was going to tell Dad about the glad wrap over the toilet seat prank. I can survive many things, but Dad's wrath is not one of them."

Scott shook his head slightly. "Dad's wrath is nothing compared to mine!"

Gordon closed his eyes, and shivered. "What are you going to do to me?"

"Oh, I'll think of something."

* * *

Tash signed on at the hospital, and quickly bumped into her paramedic partner, Rob Balsey.

"How was the time off?" he asked.

"It was great, had some time to wind down, and sort things out." She glanced down sadly at the envelope in her hands. "Do you know where the administration offices are?"

"Yeah, down the corridor, and on the left. Why?"

"Part of my contract says that if I have to resign, I need to give the hospital two months notice. So, this is my notice."

"You're resigning? Why?" Rob had to now interrogate her, so that he could report back to his boss.

"My contract says that pregnant women are not allowed to work on the ambulances once they have reached three months. Some sort of insurance reason. So, I go down the corridor and turn left?"

Rob nodded, and watched Tash walk out of sight. He pulled his mobile out of his pocket.

"Sir? I found out some more information."

"One of the bone headed Tracys will become a father in eight months."

* * *

Two months had passed, and Scott wished he had been able to visit Tash more often in that time span. Scott had brought John down from TB5, and all the Tracy brothers were in their rooms. His phone rang, and he reached over to grab his phone off the table. He had just received a text.

_First scan 2morrow. Will u b there? T xxx_

**Hell yeah! I wouldn't miss it 4 the world. What time? S.**

_Ten thirty. What time will u b coming? T._

**Between seven thirty and eight. Why?**

_No reason. C u 2morrow. T xxxx._

Scott smiled to himself. He would get to visit Tash again. The smile slid slowly off his face, and his hand raked through his hair. Scott still hadn't told Jeff that he and Tash were together. How could he get time off, without letting his dad know why he wanted time off?

* * *

Dawn was breaking over Tracy Island, and one occupant was already prowling round the house. Scott was in the kitchen, raiding the cupboards for a breakfast that could be eaten without making a mess or waking up the whole household.

Cereal? No, Scott liked his cereal warmed up in the microwave. It took the chill off the milk.

Dry cereal? No, too crunchy. It would make a lot of noise. Plus, it didn't taste that nice.

Why was eating breakfast so difficult? Scott looked over at the table. There was an overflowing fruit bowl. He picked up an apple, and quickly ate it, and gave himself an insulin shot.

Scott ran through a mental checklist. Stage one complete. Now he needed someone for stage two.

He scurried into Gordon's room and woke him up.

"Gordon, I need you to cover for me."

"What?" he said, still half asleep.

"You heard me. I need you to cover for me; if Dad finds out I'm not here. You owe me."

"Where are you going? I need to know what I'm getting myself into."

"New York. That's all you need to know. Now, can you do this, and not stuff it up?"

"Yeah, yeah. Just let me go back to sleep."

Scott sighed in relief. "Thanks Gordy."

A few minutes late, Gordon heard a plane fly away, and he knew Scott had left the island. He prayed that Scott would be back before long.

* * *

Scott landed and taxied the plane in at New York Airport. He walked to the terminal, even though he wasn't expecting anyone. That was why he was surprised when he saw Tash waiting at the door.

"Tash! What are you doing here?" he asked, as he picked her up and whirled her round.

"What, am I not allowed to greet my boyfriend and the father of my child at the airport?"

"No, I'm just surprised to see you here." Scott said.

Tash rolled her eyes as she stifled a yawn.

"You shouldn't have come here if you were tired." Scott scolded her gently.

"It was worth it." Tash said as they kissed passionately, not noticing a man hidden behind a pillar, taking photos of them.

* * *

Scott and Tash sat in the waiting room at the hospital. Both were a bundle of nervous energy, even though neither one would admit it.

After an agonising wait, or so it seemed, the pair were called into the ultrasound room.

"OK, Tash, I need you to lie back, so that I can apply some gel to your abdomen." The sonographer instructed.

Tash obliged, and winced as the gel came into contact with her skin.

"What's wrong?" Scott asked, concerned.

"Nothing. The gel is just really cold and wet." Tash replied.

"It can't be that cold." Scott laughed.

"Really?" Tash challenged. She scraped a bit of the gel onto her finger, and ran that finger down his cheek.

Scott shivered as the gel ran down his cheek. "I take it back. It's cold."

"I'm sorry. I should have warned you about that." The sonographer apologised, as she started scanning. She decided to make small talk. "So Tash, I understand you used to work for the ambulance service."

"Yeah, I had to resign though."

"But you loved your job." Scott interjected.

Tash looked down at her slight bump, and then back at Scott, her green eyes sparkling. "I do. But there are things I love more."

The sonographer's hand stopped moving, and she paused. "There you go. That's your baby."

Scott stared earnestly at the screen, and a few joyful tears leaked out of Tash's eyes. There was a silence, as everyone listened to the heartbeat of the baby.

"Congratulations. You two have one very healthy, strong baby. Would you like to know whether you have a boy or a girl?"

Scott and Tash both shook their heads.

"Wise choice. Very few things in life are a surprise." The sonographer responded philosophically. She turned off the ultrasound machine, cleaned the gel off Tash, waited for two still images to print, and then placed them in an envelope and showed them out. "There you go. First photo for the album."

* * *

Scott and Tash were back at her apartment now. Both of them were sitting on her sofa. Tash was admiring the scan photo, and Scott was talking to his child.

"Hey there." He placed his head on her slight bump. "It's daddy here. We saw you today. You are one healthy child, so keep it up. But I don't want you giving your mother hell over the next few months. You understand? Good."

"You realise the baby can't understand, or even hear you, Scott." Tash laughed. She glanced over at her watch, and was surprised to see that it was just past twelve.

'Time really must fly when you are having fun.' She mused. She pushed Scott's head off her bump. "You'd better go, before your dad figures out where you are."

Scott nodded sadly, and Tash jumped off the sofa.

"Let's go then."

* * *

Mullion stood in the dark basement of an abandoned building. This served as The Hood's temporary headquarters.

"Sir, the explosives and detonators are ready." Mullion barked.

"Transom, I need you." The Hood called out softly.

"Yes sir." Transom appeared out of the shadows, carrying a laptop under her arm.

"Mullion has done his job to my satisfaction. Are you ready?" The Hood asked.

"Yes sir." Transom affirmed. "The computer program for the bombs is ready. All I have to do now is set a time, venue and date for the bombs to explode."

"The subway system. In one and a half months. I can almost guarantee that we can kill the two things Tracy holds dear to his heart."

**AN: There, The Hood finally appears. Doesn't he have a brilliant plan? Not that you've seen much of it anyway. So, please review.**


	24. The Truth Comes Out

**Disclaimer: see chapter one.**

**AN: Lissysue- I wasn't being mean in the last chapter. Things are going to get more… complicated (for want of a better word) in the next couple of chapters, and then I can be mean(er). Even though it's cruel to the characters. **

Chapter Twenty Four- The Truth Comes Out.

Gordon accosted Scott as soon as he had landed. "Where have you been?"

"New York. I told you that."

"Let me rephrase. What were you doing in New York, that required-" Gordon counted on his fingers. "Eight hours of your time?"

"You don't need to know." Scott was being unusually guarded.

"You want me to cover for you, but you won't tell me why?" Gordon demanded.

"Um, yeah, that sounds right."

Gordon sighed deeply, but let it slide. He would get the truth out of Scott later, but he needed help. "By the way, Dad was looking for you. I told him you went for a very, very, very long surf. You might wanna grab your surfboard before you head up to the villa."

Scott nodded. "Thanks for the heads up, and for covering."

* * *

Scott stood facing the ocean. 'This has to be one of the stupidest things I'm ever going to do in my lifetime.'

But, if he didn't do this, Jeff would get suss about Gordon's cover story.

He sighed, pulled off his jumper, and ran into tho water with his surfboard.

Scott left the water, and picked up his jumper off the sand. He headed back to the villa, hoping that he wouldn't meet his dad. If he did, Scott had to do a hell of a lot of explaining to him.

* * *

He was lucky, but not that lucky. Instead of running into one irate father, that would berate him for being away for so long, he was greeted with three curious brothers, brothers that would grill him with questions to quench their thirst for information.

Virgil and John frog marched Scott into his room, and Gordon was trailing behind them.

Virgil closed the door behind them. "So Scott, where were you? And don't say you were surfing, because John and I know better. Gordon told us you were in New York. All we want to know is why."

"Gordon! Why do you keep betraying my trust?"

"The better question to ask is this; why do you keep confiding in Gordon, when you know he'll betray your trust?" John pointed out.

"Because." Scott stated.

"Back to the point, what were you doing in New York?" Gordon interjected.

Scott raised one eyebrow at Gordon. "If I wouldn't tell you before, what makes you think I'll tell you now?"

"Because, I have backup now."

Virgil and John nodded in agreement.

"Oh wow, I'm so scared. I'm just going to start spilling my guts out." Scott said sarcastically.

Virgil shook his head at John. "He never learns."

"No, he doesn't."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Scott, do you remember what we did to you when we wanted information from you?" John asked sweetly.

Scott gasped, as the memory flooded back. "You wouldn't."

"We would. John, take the left side. Gordon, hold him still. I'll take the right."

Scott was pinned down on the floor, and Virgil and John started to tickle him mercilessly.

"Stop it!" Scott cried out in hysterics.

"Will you tell us what we want to know?" Gordon asked.

"No!"

"Wrong answer."

"Alright, alright! I'll tell you what you want to know! Just stop!"

"I knew you'd see it our way in the end." John stated as Scott sat up.

"You see that envelope?" The three brothers nodded. "I had to get that."

John felt the envelope. It was slightly thicker in the centre. "What's in there?"

"The reason I went to New York."

Virgil snatched the envelope out of John's hands. "You went to New York to pick up an envelope?" Virgil sounded sceptical.

"It's not the envelope. It's what's inside the envelope."

Gordon yanked the envelope out of Virgil's hands. "Can we see what's inside?"

"If you want to."

Gordon slid his finger under the flap of the envelope, and pulled out the contents. He stared at the photo. "Is this…?"

Scott nodded. John and Virgil gathered round Gordon, to have a good look at the scan.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Virgil asked, feeling excluded.

"Tash and I wanted to keep this low key. You guys would make a huge fuss if I told you before hand."

"Aw Scott, this is adorable." John cooed.

Scott, Virgil and Gordon froze. Did John just say the scan was adorable? The same John that couldn't stand fluffy, sentimental stuff like animals as a teenager?

"John, are you OK?" Scott supplied, while Virgil sat in shock.

"You haven't been experimenting with drugs, have you?" Gordon joked.

John shot both Scott and Gordon a withering look, from those ice-blue eyes of his. "So sorry for taking an interest, Scott."

"I won't hold it against you."

"Are you going to tell Dad about you, Tash and the baby?"

"Only if the subject comes up. I'm hoping it won't, though. Not for a while."

Virgil diffused the situation. "Do you know whether it's a boy or a girl yet?"

Scott shook his head. "Why ruin a surprise?"

* * *

Jeff woke up fairly early (for him) the next morning. He strolled down to the kitchen table. His morning paper had been placed where he sat, with a mug of steaming coffee beside it, courtesy of Kyrano.

"Ah, just what I need to start the day." He sat down, and took a sip of his coffee. He felt relaxed and totally at ease. He placed his mug down on the coaster, and picked up the newspaper.

Instantly, Jeff's whole demeanour changed. His body and facial features tautened, and clouds stormed into his grey eyes.

Out of the corner of his eye, Jeff noticed a flurry of movement in the kitchen. "John, where's your brother?"

"Which one?"

"Scott." Jeff was careful to keep his voice impassive, and successfully masked his emotions

"Upstairs, I think."

"Tell him I want to see him in my office. Immediately."

* * *

Scott stood in the doorway. "You wanted to see me?"

Jeff was still reading the front page article. "Sit down." He said, without taking his eyes off the article.

Scott sat down; the silence in the room was making him nervous and jumpy.

Finally, Jeff looked up at him. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked; the hurt evident in his voice.

"Tell you what?"

"This." Jeff held the newspaper up, so Scott could read the headlines.

Scott's eyes widened in horror. How had the tabloids found out about him and Tash? And to top it all off, there was a blown up image of him and her at the airport. No wonder Jeff was so upset.

"Dad, I swear, this isn't how I wanted you to find out."

"Did you not want me to find out at all?"

"No, I… I just couldn't find the right time to tell you."

"So, you didn't tell me at all?"

"Something like that."

Jeff sucked in some air. "How long has this been going on?"

"Four-"

"Four days? Four weeks?"

Scott looked down at his feet. "Four months."

Jeff was aghast. How could Scott see someone for four months, and how could he have not realised it? Unless, someone else knew. "Does anyone else know, or is this a secret you've been hiding from us?"

"Virgil and John know. I think Alan and Gordon also know, to some extent."

A sharp pain seared through Jeff's heart. Scott had chosen to confide in his brothers, and not his father. "Does she know about IR?"

"No, I don't think so. I haven't told her yet."

Jeff closed his eyes, and slowly opened them. "Are you happy, Scott?"

"Sorry?"

"Does this make you happy? Does she make you happy?"

Scott thought about Tash and his child. "Yes Dad, it makes me very happy."

"That's good. That's all I've ever wanted for you boys. Pure happiness." Jeff moved over, and embraced his eldest son. "Is there anything else you want to tell me?"

Scott groaned inwardly. It was crunch-time. "Yeah, there is."

Jeff looked at Scott questioningly.

"Dad, you might want to sit down for this."

Jeff perched warily on the edge of his chair.

"How would you feel, if I told you that you were going to become a grand-dad?"

"What?"

Scott explained everything.

* * *

Jeff sank back into the cushions of his chair. "Scott, how could you be so irresponsible? How could you make such a big mistake? You haven't even married her."

Scott tensed up. A mistake. Had his father really said that?

"We need to clear things up. First of all, we are both doing what we want to do. I'm not marrying her for the wrong reasons. Secondly, I wasn't irresponsible. We both consented and we both knew the consequences of our actions. And finally," Scott sprang off his chair, and stormed towards the door. His crystal blue eyes sizzled with an energy Jeff had never seen before. "My baby is NOT a mistake!" Scott stormed out of the office, slamming the door behind him, leaving Jeff stunned.

**AN: Maybe I should tell Jeff he needs to hide- preferably somewhere far, far away, especially when it comes to Scott. Well, he did stuff it up by himself. Please review.**


	25. Patching Things Up

**Disclaimer: see chapter one.**

**AN: Right now, Jeff is not very happy with me. After I posted the last chapter, there was a bit of off-screen violence (me slapping him hard across the face.) Now the red slap mark refuses to disappear. Oh well, he deserved it. And he won't forget why the mark is there.**

Chapter Twenty Five- Patching Things Up

Scott stormed out of the villa, and barged into Virgil on the way out.

"Who spat in your cornflakes this morning?" Virgil asked rhetorically, slightly annoyed at Scott.

"Sorry." Scott grunted back, as he slammed the door behind him.

Virgil blinked, and moved into the kitchen, where he saw John sitting at the table. "Morning, John."

"Morning." John scooped some cornflakes into his mouth.

"What's up with Scott this morning?"

John chewed his food, and swallowed before he answered the question. "He was fine when I saw him. Dad wanted to talk to him, and he asked me to go and get him."

"Right. Well, something happened, because he's not fine now." Virgil said slowly.

John finished off his cornflakes, and placed his bowl in the sink. "I think we need to have a word with Dad."

* * *

"You did what?!" Virgil asked dangerously.

Jeff had the grace to lower his head in shame. "I shouted at him, I called him irresponsible and," Jeff closed his eyes, not wanting to see the anger in his sons eyes. "I called his baby a mistake."

"How could you be so thoughtless?! And heartless?!" Virgil exploded at Jeff.

"I know what I did was wrong." Jeff muttered quietly.

"Then you need to fix it." John said.

"I know that. But I need your help."

"Dad, you need to do this yourself. We," John gestured to Virgil and himself. "Can't do this for you."

"I never asked you to do this for me. I just need you to make sure that he is OK."

John nodded.

Virgil sighed. "Fine, but I'm doing this for Scott, not for you. I still can't believe that you said that to him."

"Thank you."

* * *

Virgil and John decided that the best plan of action was to split up and look for Scott. John headed down the beaches of the island, and Virgil went down to the gym. Virgil knew that if Scott was in the gym, he would be beating a punch bag into a pulp.

* * *

True to Virgil's prediction, Scott was in the gym.

"What did the punch bag ever do to you?" Virgil asked as he approached Scott.

"Nothing."

"Then why are you punching that bag like there's no tomorrow?"

"No reason."

Virgil knew that he wouldn't get much more out of Scott, so he left the gym.

* * *

"He's in the gym, and pretty angry." Virgil told his dad. "Not that I blame him, though."

"Right." Jeff stood up and left his office, thinking about what he would say to Scott.

"And Dad, you'd better fix this, otherwise it might drive you and Scott apart."

"Scott, we need to talk."

"I have nothing to say to you."

"Well then, you'd better listen. Because I have a lot of things I want to say to you."

Scott stopped punching the bag, turned around and faced Jeff. "What did you want to say?"

"It's about your child."

"You know what, Dad?" Scott interrupted. "I don't want to hear it. I think you've made your feelings pretty clear." Scott moved towards the door.

"Scott, I haven't finished talking to you. Get back here." Jeff demanded.

"Make me."

* * *

Virgil and John were lounging around on the sofa, when they saw an angry Scott fly past them, and an irate Jeff tailing him.

"Did your talk not go so well?" John asked.

"That obvious, is it, John?" Jeff responded dryly.

Virgil rolled his eyes. "What did you say to him?"

"Not much- I just wanted to tell him that I didn't mean to call his child a mistake and I didn't mean to call his irresponsible."

"But the moment you mentioned the baby, he exploded." Virgil surmised.

Jeff nodded. John and Virgil looked at each other. They nodded. Jeff really did need their help.

John stood up, and placed an arm around his dad's shoulders. "You and I need to have a talk about what you want to say to Scott."

Virgil stood up, and headed to the beach. Since Scott wasn't there earlier, Virgil was sure Scott would have gone there now.

* * *

Scott was on the beach, throwing pebbles into the ocean, hoping that would relieve some of his frustration and anger.

"You know, throwing pebbles into the ocean won't sort out the issue between you and Dad. It won't make anyone feel any better."

"Is that so, Virgil? Because it seems to help me feel better."

"Right now, you would feel better. But the moment you see Dad, this problem will resurface, and your anger will simmer and both of you will explode like pyroclastic volcanoes. John and I feel that both of you need a translator, so that you hear what the other person is trying to tell you."

Scott turned his head, so that he faced Virgil. "He called my baby a mistake. How could he do that? How could he call his own grandchild a mistake?"

Virgil drew in a deep breath. This was eating Scott up. "You know Dad didn't mean that."

"Didn't he?"

"No, he didn't." Virgil enforced his point. "After you left Dad's office, he told us what he had said. We suggested that he should talk to you again. It didn't work. Now, John and I are trying to translate the messages for both of you. When he wanted to talk to you again, he was coming down to apologise to you. All you have to do is start listening."

* * *

John sat down on Jeff's desk. "In this situation, you need to approach the subject subtly. That was your major flaw in your last attempt. You were too direct."

"So, what do I do?"

John remained quiet for a moment. "Sit down with him. Try and remain calm, and start off with an apology. If he tries to interrupt you, tell him that you want him to hear you out."

Jeff nodded in agreement. This sounded simple enough.

"Then, you need to tell Scott that you never meant to insinuate that he was irresponsible. And finally, you need to let him know that his baby is not a mistake, and that you want to be a part of your grand-child's life." John's ice-blue eyes met with Jeff's stormy grey ones. "You do want to be a grand-dad to his child, don't you?"

"Yes, I do." Jeff wanted to be a grand-dad more then anything in the world.

"Then let Scott know that. He's down on the beach. Go tell him now."

Jeff stood up. He understood what he had to do now. "When did you become so smart, John?"

"One of us had to take after Mum." John replied.

* * *

Jeff sat down on the grainy sand beside Scott. "Scott, I'm sorry. I am truly sorry for what I said back then."

Scott opened his mouth, ready to interrupt, but Jeff stopped him. "Just hear me out."

Scott nodded grimly.

"You are the most responsible person I know, and I never meant to imply that you were irresponsible. That is definitely not true. Also, your baby is not a mistake. I'm so very sorry for implying that it was. It's not a very nice thing for a grand-parent to say about their grand-child. And I know this is yours and Tash's call, but I would really like to be a part of your child's life."

Jeff waited on tenterhooks for Scott's reply.

"You didn't mean those things, Dad? Then why did you say them?"

Jeff ran a hand through his hair. Yes, why did he say them?

"It was my way of dealing with the shock. Your brothers and you had three months to get used to the idea that you were going to be a dad. Your brothers knew that you and Tash were together for four months. I didn't. I found out that you had a girlfriend, from a newspaper, I might add, and you were going to become a dad in the matter of ten minutes. It's not one of the easiest things to absorb."

Scott just swallowed.

Jeff placed his hand on Scott's shoulder. He was relieved when Scott didn't shrug it off. "Would you mind if I saw the three month scan?"

"No, but it is back at the villa." Scott stood up. "And Dad, I'm sorry for not listening earlier."

Scott pulled the scan out of photo album that contained his most treasured pictures. "There it is. Three months."

Jeff had a small smile as he looked at the scan. He remembered what it was like when Lucy was pregnant with Scott. "What did you think when you saw the scan for the first time?"

Scott smiled. "I thought wow- this is amazing. And listening to the heartbeat was incredible."

Jeff nodded in agreement. "When's the next scan?"

"Three weeks."

He handed the scan back to Scott. "You're going to be a great dad, Scott."

Jeff walked out of the room, feeling content. He felt lighter hearted, now that he had sorted things out with Scott. He was certain that things were right again between him and Scott.

**AN: So Jeff made things right with Scott. Thanks to Cimba, as she helped me figure out this chapter.**

**And Lissysue- I was meant to write this in the reply, but I forgot, so here it is- you're right about John. I think of him as a cookie- hard and crunchy on the outside, but soft and squishy on the inside. **

**Sorry for such a bad comparison for John. Anyway, please review.**


	26. The Hood Acts II

**Disclaimer: see chapter one**

**AN: Ooh- I'm so excited about writing this chapter! You'll see why if you read on.**

**A quick side note- for those that don't know, Vegemite is a yeast extract in a jar. I have tried the craving in this chapter, and it is not very nice. Please don't try this. It will make you sick, and you can trust me on that.**

Chapter Twenty Six- The Hood Acts II

Scott and Virgil landed in New York. Scott was there for the second ultrasound scan, and Virgil had to go to Tracy Industries on Jeff's behalf.

"So, I'll see you this arvo?" Virgil asked.

"You know you will, unless I can sprout wings and fly home." Scott rolled his eyes.

"Point taken." Virgil was browsing through the car key collection.

"Virg, why don't you take the subway? It's faster than a car."

"I forgot my Metro-card."

Scott rolled his eyes again. "How can you be so organised when you paint, or are in a rescue, but be so absent-minded when you have to pack a bag or go on holiday?"

"Again, point taken. Now scoot, otherwise you'll be stuck here all day."

* * *

Just like the month before, Scott walked through the terminal, looking for a head of vibrant, red hair. He spotted her instantly.

"Hey there." He wrapped his arms around her swollen stomach.

"I was wondering when you would come."

"How have you two been?"

"I am fine. I am a bit worried about the baby though." Tash whispered.

"Why?"

"It's been four months, and I haven't felt the baby move. Not even one ki-" Tash broke off, as she felt a flutter of movement.

"I think you should stop worrying now." Scott murmured. He felt tiny fluttering from under his hand.

Tash smiled warmly. She glanced down at her watch. "We'd better go now, otherwise we'll be late."

* * *

The sonographer applied the gel to Tash's bump, and Scott wisely didn't say anything this time.

"Have you felt the baby move yet?" the sonographer asked.

Tash nodded. "Yep. It started earlier today."

"OK." The sonographer's hand moved around the gelled up area. "That's your baby. The fact that the baby is moving is a good sign." The screen showed the baby kick again. "From that kick, I can tell that your child will grow up to be a soccer player."

"It sure feels like it." Tash agreed.

The sonographer fell quiet, and she listened for the baby's heartbeat. "And from that heartbeat, you have one very strong, healthy baby."

* * *

Virgil sat in a board room, bored out of him mind. Why was he chosen to attend this meeting? 'Plastellique,' a plastic compound that was as strong as metal, didn't even interest him.

'Why couldn't Scott take this meeting?' he moaned in his head. 'He would actually pay attention to the meeting.' Hie eyes travelled to a clock on the wall. 'Only three more hours before the meeting is over, and I am free from torture.'

* * *

Scott and Tash had returned back to her apartment. Just like last month, they were sitting on the sofa.

Scott placed his hand on her bump. "Hey, it's Daddy again. Have you been good over the past month?"

The baby wriggled in reply.

"Yes, the baby has been very good over the past month." Tash agreed. "Except for the cravings."

"What's wrong with the cravings?"

"I have some in my fridge; would you like to try some?" Tash replied, indirectly answering Scott's question.

"OK." Scott then wondered what he had gotten himself into.

Tash pulled out a plate from the fridge. "Close your eyes." She instructed. She placed the plate down in front of him, and put a spoon in his hand.

Scott managed to find the food, with difficultly, and scooped some into his mouth.

He grimaced, and reluctantly swallowed the mouthful. "That's disgusting! What is it?"

"Peanut butter, jelly and Vegemite. I find it quite tasty, myself."

"I think I'm going to be sick from that." Scott moaned.

"You'll be fine, Scott." Tash dismissed his worry, and finished off the food.

Tash placed the plate in the sink, and sat back down on the sofa. Scott sat back down beside her, and placed his head on her bump. "I don't get it." He said to the bump. "How can you like that stuff? It's horrible."

The baby wriggled and kicked in response.

* * *

Virgil sighed in relief. He had survived the board meeting, and he still had most of his sanity left.

He glanced down at his watch. Five thirty. He pulled out his mobile, and sent Scott a text, telling him that he would be at the airport in forty-five minutes. Then they could fly back to the island.

* * *

The Hood stood in his temporary lair. "Transom," he called out, "is the software ready?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. The date for the blast is for today. Your one and a half months to perfect the software is over."

Transom tapped away at the keyboard on her laptop. "The date has been programmed into the bomb. All we need is someone to place the bomb on the subway."

The Hood's eyes travelled over to one of his inferior minions. He called the minion over, and explained the latest mission to him.

"And be warned. I will know if you have done it wrong."

* * *

Scott and Virgil were sitting on the sofa, in the lounge.

"You know, things have really quiet on the rescue front over the last couple of months." Virgil said conversationally to Scott.

"Yeah, they have. And knowing our luck, there will probably be a huge line of rescues coming up soon."

"So, when are you going back to New York?"

"Two weeks from today, for the next scan."

"Do you know what they're doing today?" Virgil asked.

"Tash said that they might catch the subway and head out of the city for some down-time."

Jeff suddenly sprinted in the room, John and Gordon following him.

"Turn on the news." Jeff's voice was urgent and harsh.

Virgil obliged, all five pairs of eyes were glued to the screen.

"_There has been a series of bomb blasts on the New York subways. The authorities have started to clean up and have been arranging help for the injured civilians. A plea is being sent out to the Thunderbirds. If they are watching this, please come and help out in New York."_

Scott jumped up, and ran to his portrait. He didn't even wait for Jeff to tell him that Thunderbirds were go.

* * *

Scott pushed TB1 to fly at maximum speed. Worry bounced around his head, teasing him and taunting him.

'What if Tash was on that train? Would she be OK? Would his baby be OK? Oh, God, what if she was-?'

Scott's train of thought broke off. He couldn't think like that. He wouldn't think like that. He had to stay strong, and positive. He couldn't afford to make this rescue personal.

"Thunderbird 1 to Thunderbird 2. I have just landed at the rescue scene. It's bad. Real bad. How far out are you?"

"We're battling against some headwinds. ETA is ten minutes."

"FAB." Scott glanced around at the surrounding scene. "Listen, I can't wait for you and John and Gordon. I'm going down there now. I'm taking the first-aid kit with me. Let me know when you land."

"FAB. Thunderbird Two out."

Scott carried out first-aid kit in one hand, and as a precaution, he took a helmet. He climbed down into the subway, and observed the sight before him. It looked worse in reality, than it did on TV.

The wreckage was tremendous. He pulled sheets of metal away and created a hole large enough for him to crawl through.

If seeing the wreckage was terrible, then listening to the agonising screams of people in pain and panicking was enough to make Satan sick.

"It's OK." Scott reassured the panicking masses. "I'm here to help. I need you to tell me if any of you are injured or hurt in any way."

"Most of us are fine. Just shaken up and a bit bruised." A civilian called out. "There is someone down further in the wreck you might want to go to. She sounded bad."

"Thanks for the information. Did she tell you anything else?" Scott enquired. Every bit of information would help Scott treat the person in question.

"Yes. She said that she was four and a half months pregnant."

Scott's heart stilled, just for a moment. He had to make sure that the person was OK. "I need to check on the other person. Will you guys be alright for a moment? My team-mates should be here in a few minutes, and they will get you out."

Without waiting for an answer, Scott crawled deeper into the wreck. He soon found the person he was meant to be rescuing.

His worst suspicions were confirmed. "Tash, are you OK?"

Green eyes stared back into concerned blue ones.

"Scott?"

**AN: So, Tash has found out about Scott and IR. Will she be angry? Will Jeff be angry? Is that a stupid question? Find out in the chapter. Please review.**


	27. Smooth Lose of the Century

**Disclaimer: see chapter one.**

**AN: Don't you just love The Hood and his evil little plan?**

** Lulu303, I'm guessing you don't because of what you wrote in your review. **

**But they are really fun to plan and write about. Mainly because they never have, and never will work.**

Chapter Twenty Seven- Smooth Lose of the Century.

"The baby is fine. A little distressed, but otherwise fine. You were very lucky, Tash." The sonographer concluded, as she packed up the portable ultrasound machine. She could feel the tension in the room.

Tash was looking everywhere, except at Scott. Scott (he had changed into civilian clothing before he went to the hospital) was eyeing Tash warily.

Sensing that the couple needed to talk, the sonographer left the room, and closed the door behind her.

As soon as she left, Tash rounded on Scott. "A Thunderbird. You're a Thunderbird. You're a fricking Thunderbird! You work for International Rescue, and you didn't tell me?!"

"Tash, I can explain-." Scott began, but Tash cut him off.

"Oh I'm sure you can. What kind of lies are you going to tell me this time?"

"What?!" Scott was puzzled. When had he ever lied to Tash?

"You know what I mean."

"Listen, I've never lied to you. I just didn't volunteer the information freely."

"And that makes it OK, doesn't it?" Tash asked acidly.

"No, it doesn't. But your accusation about me lying wasn't right or fair either."

Tash stared at Scott, her expression unreadable. "Who are you? You're certainly not the Scott Tracy I know."

Scott remained silent; taking everything Tash threw at him.

"Do you know what it was like, finding out you were a Thunderbird that way? Do you know how I felt?"

Scott shook his head.

"I felt betrayed. I felt un-trusted. You couldn't even tell me that you were a Thunderbird. You didn't trust me enough to tell me that. How am I supposed to trust you?"

"Because you can."

Tash's green eyes flashed dangerously. "No, I can't. Trust is a two way street. If you can't trust me, how can I trust you? I can't."

"Tash, please, let me explain."

Tash just rolled away from Scott. "I'd like you to leave now."

"I'll call you later."

"No! I can't do this! Just get out of my life! Just go!"

Scott left the room, closing the door quietly behind him. He sat down on a hard, plastic chair. He had stuffed this up, big time. The worst thing was he didn't think he could fix it.

* * *

The Hood stood on his raised platform. He channelled his mind to hear the news broadcast. Yes, the trains on the subway had been blown up. That was good news.

But wait…

There was something else. The Hood was uneasy. Something about the Thunderbirds, rushing a pregnant woman to New York Hospital.

The Hood growled. She was alive. Damn those Thunderbirds. Why did they have to rescue everyone?

"Mullion, Transom," he called out. "The plan is not working. The red-head is too resilient after every attack we have."

"What do we do now?" Transom asked.

"We start attacking the brown-haired bone head."

"How do we do that?"

The Hood turned and faced Mullion. "Mullion, you will go down to a hardware store and buy six sheets of clear Perspex. The dimensions for the Perspex are two metres in length, and one metre in width. While you are there, you will pick up one clear sixty watt light bulb, and a circuit board and a switch. You will also purchase a Dictaphone, with a blank tape. And you will buy a gun, loaded with bullets."

"Yes sir." Mullion stomped out of the lair.

The Hood then turned and faced Transom. "You will find out all the stats on the bone-head, and you will create a webpage with a link to the light bulb. All your unanswered questions will fit into place soon."

* * *

John found Scott, still sitting in the plastic chair. "So, how did it go?"

"If it went well, do you think I would be sitting out here?"

"Point taken." John paused. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

John shook his head. He should've known Scott would try and ignore the problem. "What happened? Are you two still together, but a bit unsteady? Or-"

"We split up. Happy?" Scott interrupted.

John rubbed his face tiredly with his hands. He wasn't expecting this. "What happened to IR being the 'smooth move of the century?"

"John, the 'smooth move of the century', just turned into smooth lose of the century."

"Is she in that room?" John nodded his head in the direction of the door.

"She doesn't want to see us." Scott warned.

"Correction. She doesn't want to see you. I should be OK if I go in there." John countered.

"It's your funeral."

* * *

Thunderbirds One and Two had landed at Tracy Island. Scott and Virgil ran post flight checks on their respective ships, while John and Gordon had a quick shower. They met in the lounge to give Jeff the report of the mission.

"The rescue was chaos. There was so much scrap metal everywhere, I was surprised Scott could find his way further into the wreck and help the last person, without destabilising it." Virgil smiled warmly at Scott as he said that.

Scott turned his head away, and closed his eyes, zoning out of the meeting and thinking back on what Tash had said.

"-and given the scale of the damage, I think we were lucky that we could find and rescue so many people alive." Virgil concluded.

Jeff understood. "Right, good work, boys. You are dismissed from this meeting."

Gordon, Virgil and John all dispersed from the room. Scott remained where he was. "Dad, I need to tell you something."

"Sit down." Jeff indicated to the sofa.

"I'd rather stand." Scott had Jeff's full attention now.

"What's wrong, son?"

"She knows. Tash knows I'm part of International Rescue."

Jeff stared at Scott in shock. "How? You didn't tell her, did you?"

"No, I didn't tell her."

"Then how did she find out?"

Scott gulped. "I rescued her."

"You what?" Jeff asked slowly and dangerously.

"Tash was the person buried under the rubble. She was why I dived further into the wreck."

Jeff was about to yell at Scott, but the voice of reason stopped him.

'_If it was Lucy, would you have rescued her?'_

'You know I would. I would do anything to bring Lucy back, if I had the chance.' He answered to the voice of reason.

'_Then why should it be different for Scott? He saw the woman he loved down there, and he saved her. You said it yourself, if that was Lucy, you would have reacted in the same way.'_

Jeff swallowed his anger. "How's my grand-child?"

"Fine. A little bit distressed, but that's to be expected after something like this." Scott stood up and headed towards the door. "I just thought you should know."

"Scott, wait." Jeff called out. "What's happening between you and Tash now?"

Scott turned and faced Jeff. "Nothing. We split up."

"She won't tell anyone, will she?"

"Why should she? There's more than her life at risk if she does." Scot left the room, leaving Jeff to his very confused thoughts.

* * *

Mullion came back to the underground basement, which served as The Hood's temporary lair. "Sir, I have the materials."

"Very good, Mullion. Transom, have you found the information yet?"

"Yes sir." She opened up the internet browser, which displayed the information. The Hood leaned over her, and read the screen.

"Scott Tracy." He muttered to himself. "Height; one metre eighty-four. Weight; seventy kilograms."

He did some quick mathematical calculations in his evil, bald, dome shaped head. Yes, his next idea would work especially well with Scott's height and weight.

"Mullion, you and some minions will use the Perspex to construct a cuboid, with a length of one hundred and eighty six centimetres and a width of one metre and a height of one metre. It must be built to these specifications. I will not tolerate any mistakes. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Now start building."

The Hood oversaw the construction of the cuboid. Once it was completed to his satisfaction, he picked up the newly purchased gun, and stroked it gently. He glanced at the cuboid and emitted a low chuckle.

He tossed the gun into the cuboid. "Let this be your tomb, Tracy!"

**AN: In my defence, temptation was too much too resist. I did warn you that this could happen when I got them together. And the conversation between John and Tash? That's for me to know, and you to find out. What about The Hood's plan? I almost feel sorry for Scott, because I know what's in store for him. (Evil Hood-like Laugh)**

**But don't worry; all will be revealed in due course. Please review.**


	28. The Hood Acts III

**Disclaimer: see chapter one**

**AN: Sorry, this chapter was meant to have been posted yesterday, but the athletics carnival took the whole day, and I was too tired to write anything afterwards, so I am very sorry about that. Anyway the chapter is up now, so I hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter Twenty Eight- The Hood Acts III

Nearly a week had past since the incident in New York. Scott and John had flown up to Thunderbird Five to relieve Alan, and do general maintenance. Apart from that, there weren't many rescues. Most of the Tracys were relieved with that fact; it meant that the world was safe for the time being.

One Tracy wasn't. There were no rescues to take his mind off the rescue in New York. There was nothing to distract him from the empty feeling he constantly felt.

Scott was in his room, lying on the floor, staring at the baby scans. He was completely lost in thought, and jumped when he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in," he called out, while hastily putting the scans back in a drawer.

Virgil entered the room, and sat down on Scott's vacant bed. He decided that he needed an icebreaker with Scott.

"You know, it's suddenly gone really quiet on the rescue front."

"It's technically a good thing; the world doesn't need much help right now. But, knowing our luck, we'll probably have to go out on a rescue in the middle of the night." Scott refused to look at Virgil.

Virgil couldn't stand the awkwardness any longer. "Scott, I'm sorry!"

"Excuse me?" Scott was puzzled.

"It's my fault everything happened like this. The way things are between you and Tash right now, all of that is my fault. It's my fault that you won't get to know your child." Virgil was weighed down with guilt.

"How did you figure that out?" Scott raised one eyebrow.

"Well, if I didn't nominate you to go to the Christmas party, you would never have met up with her. That way, you two would have remained just friends and you wouldn't be a mess right now."

Scott stared Virgil straight in the eye. Crystal blue eyes connected with honey brown ones.

"Virgil, that is so far off the point, it is almost in another galaxy. Tash would have found out anyway. It was just my bad luck that she found out this way. None of this is your fault." Scott paused, as Virgil visibly relaxed. "Am I really a mess?"

Virgil nodded. "You barely eat, you don't socialise anymore, and you have insane mood swings. I'd consider that a mess."

Scott ran a hand wearily down his face. "It's just-"

"Yes?"

Scott sighed heavily. "It doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does." Virgil insisted. "Now, what's wrong?"

"I really wanted to be a part of my child's life."

"But?"

"But the way things are between Tash and me, I just don't think that's possible. And I don't think I can make this right."

Virgil moved down nest to Scott. "You will be able to make it right, Scott. I know you will. You just need to start believing that yourself."

Scott smiled. "You always know how to make me feel better. How do you do it?"

"Scott, I make it a point to never question the ways of the universe."

* * *

The Hood stood on his raised platform.

"Mullion," he called out. "You need to buy a camera. I will also need a fan and a motor. And some glow-sticks."

"How many glow-sticks, sir?"

"Four."

Mullion marched out of the basement, doing his boss' bidding.

"Transom, is the webpage working yet?"

"Yes sir, the bulb lights when the hyperlink on the site is clicked. No sound can be heard from the page, so even if the person inside the box is screaming, the person viewing the webpage won't hear it."

"Very good, Transom. When Mullion comes back, you will connect the camera to the light bulb, so that we can see inside the box when the hyperlink is clicked. After that, we will call International Rescue."

"How, sir?"

The Hood grinned his trademark evil smile. "All we do is give them a rescue."

* * *

Virgil stood up and stretched. "Night, Scott. See you in the morning."

"Yeah, see you."

Scott clambered onto his bed, and crept under the covers. Hopefully, he would start to feel less empty soon. He rolled over onto his side, closed his eyes and drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

Scott woke up suddenly to the blaring sound of the emergency klaxon. He flung the covers off his bed, and sprinted down to Base Command.

Scott wasn't surprised to see his father, perched on his chair, talking to John. Alan and Gordon were seated on the sofa.

"What is it, John?"

"A house collapsed in New York. They've asked for our help."

"Scott, Thunderbird One immediately, please. Alan can go with you and act at Mobile Control. He needs the practise."

"Yes sir!" Scott and Alan both disappeared behind Scott's portrait.

Virgil ambled into the room, rubbing his eyes. "Where are we going now?"

"New York. Take Gordon with you. And the Mole."

"Yes sir!"

Just after Virgil and Gordon disappeared, Thunderbird One requested take-off permission.

"You are cleared for take-off, Thunderbird One. Thunderbird Two will be about three minutes behind you."

"FAB."

* * *

TB One landed with a feather touch on the concrete pavement. Alan and Scott were relieved to see that the police were sending on-lookers away. This meant that IR's secrecy could be more secure.

"Alan, do you wanna start setting up Mobile Control while I call Virgil, and let him know that we have landed?" Scott suggested.

"Please. I want to sort out this mess, and return back to the Island in time for breakfast. It will be my first meal on Earth after spending two months eating rabbit food."

"You know, Alan, those bran flakes are actually good for you, especially when you are in space. Unless it's not a meal you're after, but you want someone's company instead." Scott teased.

"Scott, this conversation is over." Alan warned, and left the cockpit to set up Mobile Control.

Scott leaned over, and activated the intercom. "Thunderbird One to Thunderbird Two. We have arrived at the rescue site. What's your ETA?"

"About five and a half minutes." Virgil replied sleepily.

"I won't say I told you so, Virgil, but I told you so. I told you we would get a rescue in the middle of the night."

"Yeah, yeah, point proven. See you in a few, Scott. Thunderbird Two, out."

Virgil and Gordon landed and regrouped near Mobile Control.

"Alan, what's the plan?" Gordon asked.

"All three of you head into the house to see if anyone is trapped under rubble. I don't think we need the Mole for this rescue."

"Yes, Mobile Control." The three brothers agreed.

* * *

Virgil and Scott made their way through the rubble. Gordon was trailing behind them.

"OUCH!" Gordon yelled.

Scott and Virgil turned around to see Gordon cupping his hand to his forehead.

"I just banged my head on something." He explained.

"Go back to the surface, and get that injury checked out by the ambulance." Virgil ordered.

"But Virgil-" Gordon argued.

"Just do it!" Scott snapped, and held his wrist up threateningly. "Otherwise, I can always tell Mobile Control about your refusal to co-operate."

"God, you're a bully." Gordon sulked, as he turned around and walked back.

Virgil and Scott carried on rummaging through the rubble. Eventually, they reached an intersection. Scott looked at Virgil. Virgil looked at Scott. They nodded, reaching an agreement. Virgil took the left branch and Scott went down the right passage.

The silence was eerie, and was slightly creeping Scott out. Scott's watch was suddenly activated.

"Go ahead, Virgil."

"I've finished searching here. I found no-one. What about you?"

"I'm nearly done."

"Do you want a hand, Scott?"

"Nah, it's fine. I only have one more room to check. You head back to the surface, and I will see you up there soon."

"FAB. Virgil out."

Scott pushed the door open. He walked into the room, his senses on high alert. He sighed in relief. No-one was here. He could get out of the eerie passageway quickly. He turned around and headed back towards the door.

A hand shot out of nowhere, and clamped a handkerchief on Scott's nose and mouth. It was soaked in Chloroform.

Scott struggled, he really did, but the chloroform rendered him unconscious, almost seconds after he breathed it in.

* * *

Virgil was becoming impatient. He had arrived at the surface over ten minutes ago, and he was becoming worried about Scott. He turned and faced Alan. "You're sure he hasn't been here?"

"Yes Virgil! For the fifteenth time, he hasn't been here! I would have told you if he did." Alan practically yelled back.

Neither pair noticed the two men, dressed in black; carry a lifeless body to a car.

"So, where is he?" Virgil asked again.

"I don't know!" Alan held up a body heat sensor to the house, or what was left of it. "He's not in there."

"So," Virgil concluded slowly. "If Scott's not in the wreck and he's not out here, where is he?"

**AN: ouch, I actually feel sorry for Scott in this chapter. Things are just about to get worse. Anyway, please review.**


	29. The Nightmare Begins

**Disclaimer: see chapter one.**

**AN: oh dear, this story is causing me to go and hide in my favourite corner. Surely that can't be good. I was actually whimpering as I wrote the ending to the last chapter. Oh well, it must be done.**

Chapter Twenty Nine- The Nightmare Begins.

Scott opened his confused, dull, blue eyes. Everything was dark. His hands were tied in front of him. His legs were bound together. He looked down, and saw that his IR badge had been removed. His right wrist felt strangely empty; someone had taken his watch. He didn't recognise his surroundings.

Panic rose up his throat.

Where was he?

Why was he tied up?

Who took his IR badge and his watch?

Were his brothers safe?

Scott groaned as he felt a killer headache. Stupid mistake. One kidnapper turned around from the front passenger seat and held the Chloroform soaked handkerchief to Scott's nose and mouth.

"Say goodnight, International Rescue."

* * *

"Mobile Control to Thunderbird Five."

"Go ahead, Mobile Control. What's the problem?"

"John, we can't find Scott anywhere. Can you tack his locator?"

"Sure thing, Virg. Just give me a few minutes."

The silence was tense, and Virgil and Alan knew John would be feverishly tapping away at his computer, trying to find Scott's tracking device.

"I-I can't find it." John's voice faltered. "It's almost like he's vanished into thin air. Have you tried using the heat sensor on the house?"

"Yes, we have. He didn't show up." Virgil stated.

"We were hoping you could find Scott's locator for us." Alan supplied.

"If you can't find him in the house, and I can't find his locator," John said slowly, "does that mean Scott's missing?"

Virgil swallowed. "Yeah, John, it does."

* * *

The car came to a sudden stop. The two kidnappers got out of the car, and greeted The Hood.

"Where would you like him, sir?"

"The box is about ten metres down there. Place him in the box, untie his limbs, and then call me."

The two kidnappers stared blankly at The Hood.

"Today!" The Hood emphasised.

"Yes sir!" The two kidnappers opened the door to the back seats of the car, and carried an unconscious Scott out.

"What a pretty face," The Hood mused, as the kidnappers filed past him. "Too bad; it'll go to such a waste."

The kidnappers dumped Scott into the open box, and called The Hood. The Hood pulled out the gun, Dictaphone and four glow-sticks from his pockets. He placed the gun under Scott's limp, left hand, and placed the Dictaphone beside his right hand. Three glow-sticks were placed next to the Dictaphone. The Hood shook, and snapped the fourth glow-stick, activating it.

The glow-stick was thrown unceremoniously into the box, where it emitted a green glow.

"Close the lid, and start shovelling dirt back on top of the box." The Hood ordered.

* * *

"So, you don't know where Scott is." Jeff surmised. Alan had contacted him from Mobile Control, and John was listening in on the conversation.

"No sir, we don't know where Scott is." Alan muttered dejectedly.

"Virgil and Alan tried to use the heat sensor to find him, but he didn't register on the sensor. They then contacted me and asked me to track the locator. I couldn't find it."

"Which could mean that his watch is broken, or someone has turned the locator off." Jeff ran a hand wearily down his face. "Alan, where's Virgil? I'd like to talk to him."

"He's getting Gordon from the ambulance. He should be back," Alan looked around. "Now."

"Virgil, I need you to tell me exactly what happened." Jeff's manner was abrupt and sharp.

Virgil unconsciously took a step back. "We were searching the house, and then we came to an intersection. Scott and I both agreed that we would go down the separate corridors. I finished searching mine first, and asked Scott if he needed any help. He told me that he only had one more room to search, and that I should head back to Mobile Control." Virgil's stammered. "This is my entire fault. I should have gone to help him. Maybe then he wouldn't be missing. Maybe he would still be here."

"And maybe you would have gone missing too! Get a grip on yourself, Virgil!" Alan exploded at Virgil.

"Alan's right." Jeff drew in a deep breath. He couldn't believe he was about to say this, but he knew it was the right thing to do. "Boys, return back to base. There is nothing more you can do there."

"But Dad!" Virgil protested. "Someone might come here to tell us something about Scott."

"Virgil, this is an order; return back to base! No criminal would be stupid enough to return to the scene of the crime."

* * *

The Hood and the kidnappers sat back in the car.

"Where are we going now?" The driver asked.

"Back to the ruined house. We will make the broadcast from there."

"But sir, that was the scene of the crime! No criminal is thick-skulled enough to go back there."

"I know it is the scene of the crime. No-one will expect us there. Plus, don't you think it would be symbolic to broadcast from there?" The Hood replied.

* * *

Jeff sat behind his desk, his face lined with worry. Virgil, Alan and Gordon had all returned from the rescue site, and they were sitting on the sofa, huddled together, feeling helpless.

The radio link between the island and TB5 crackled into life. "Dad, turn on the TV. Now!" John's voice sounded urgent, and left no room for disagreement.

"Which channel, John?" Jeff asked, as he reached for the remote.

"It doesn't matter. All channels are broadcasting the same thing."

Jeff pressed the power button on the remote. The TV screen flashed to life.

"_International Rescue, are you missing someone? I'm sure you are. I know where he is." The darkened arm held up Scott's watch and his IR badge. "To get him back safely, all you need to do is to provide me with what I want. What do I want, I hear you ask. Simple. Visit the website. Just go on to Google, and type in 'rescue the rescuer,' and click on the first link. It will tell you everything you need to know. I hope you co-operate, for the sake of your companion." _The taunting tone of the voice stopped, and everyone on Tracy Island knew what they had to do.

* * *

Scott woke up again. He squinted, as his eyes adjusted to the light, or rather, the lack of light. His confused, dull, blue eyes swivelled to the left, and then to the right. There was dirt, everywhere.

He tried to sit up, but his head banged against a hard surface. he gasped, as pain shot through his killer headache.

The familiar waves of panic rose up in his throat. His hands scrambled around, and he picked up the lit glow-stick.

Finally, some form of light. His hands moved around the base of the box. He found the gun first. Scott knew it would be loaded with bullets. He dropped it like a red hot iron poker. He promised himself he wouldn't use it, unless he had to.

His right hand found the Dictaphone. Scott pressed the play button.

"_Hi, International Rescue guy. Why are you here? Because you go to the rescue. Because that's what rescuers do. _

_Breathe in quickly, or breathe in slowly. Place the gun to your temple, or under your chin, and pull the tirgger. Either way, you're going to die. OK?" _

There was a slight pause.

_"Perfect."_

**AN: EEKKK! And I though the ending to Chapter 24 was bad, but this really takes the biscuit. What am I doing? I knew I said I would be mean to the characters, but I didn't think I would be this mean. Not even my corner can save me now. Anyway, please review.**


	30. Bright Lights

**Disclaimer: see chapter one. Should probably mention that the song 'Outside Chance' belongs to The Turtles, not me.**

**AN: Wow, chapter 30, and the story is nowhere near finished.**

**Sivan Shemesh- I'm glad you like the story, and you're right, it is similar to Nick from CSI's Grave Danger. I only just realised that, as I read your review. Thanks for taking the time to leave a review, especially one that made me smile. (Cheesy grin)**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

Chapter Thirty- Bright Lights.

Back on Tracy Island, Jeff was taking charge of the situation. "Boys, I want someone constantly monitoring the website. Virgil and Gordon, decide who will monitor the site first, and rotate every three hours." He glanced over at Alan. They both understood what they had to do, without speaking.

Alan walked through his portrait to Thunderbird Three.

"John," Jeff called out. "Pack a bag; Alan should be there in about two hours. You're coming home."

* * *

Scott shifted slightly in the box, in his panicked state. Not that there was much room to move. Once again, Scott tried hammering on the sides and lid of the box.

"Is anyone there?" He yelled out, knowing it was futile.

The box was so stuffy in the sweltering heat. Scott could feel beads of perspiration trickle down his neck and back.

There was one bit of salvation in this hell-hole. Located in the wall of the box, was a small fan, hidden behind a vent. It was enough to provide some cool air circulation.

Scott wriggled towards it. He felt a cool breeze around his face. This felt marginally better.

He closed his eyes, hoping that he would wake up from this nightmare.

* * *

Jeff stood behind Gordon, Virgil was at his side. They huddled round the computer, like it was the best thing invented since toast and butter.

Jeff breathed in deeply, as Gordon clicked on the link.

Music streamed out through the speakers, as the webpage loaded.

"_You can try to please me_

_But it won't be easy._

_Stone walls surround me;_

_I'm surprised that you even found me._

_And you don't stand an outside chance,_

_Don't stand an outside chance_

_But you can try."_

Virgil's jaw clenched. His teeth ground against each other. "Son of a bitch." He muttered. "They're screwing with us."

The webpage finally loaded. Small text slithered across the screen.

"_Ten thousand dollars in ten hours."_

The text slid down the screen, only to be replaced with more writing.

"_Or International Rescue dies."_

The writing dissolved into the background of the webpage.

"_Rendezvous point to follow on a phone call."_

Jeff eyed the phone with wary grey eyes.

"_Now, you can only…"_

The huddle moved towards the screen.

"_WATCH."_

Gordon clicked on the 'watch' button.

* * *

Scott jumped, and his head hit the lid of the box. He hissed in pain, and screwed up his face as a bright light hit his eyes.

He scrambled around in the box, trying to hide his eyes from the light.

Something was wrong. Scott moved his head closer the air vent.

His breathing rapidly increased. The air had stopped circulating.

* * *

Jeff looked away as the video link cut off, and left the room. The sight of his eldest son tore strips off his heart.

Gordon sat stock still. He never thought Scott could lose it like that.

Virgil could only blink. He had seen Scott in a similar state to the one he was in right now, but this seemed worse, because he couldn't help Scott.

Virgil dragged a chair over to Gordon, and started to sit down on it, but Gordon stopped him.

"Virgil, go to bed. You're dog tired, and you won't be able to help find Scott if you exhaust yourself."

"I'm not going. I need to make sure that he is OK." Virgil was adamant.

"JUST GO!" Gordon snapped. He instantly regretted that. "Listen, Virgil, I didn't mean it like that. It's just, we agreed that I would watch the screen first, and you would catch up on some sleep. I intend on upholding that promise."

Virgil admitted defeat. He stood up and slumped to the door. "And Gordon, keep watching him."

* * *

Scott closed his eyes in relief, as the box turned dark. He could start to feel the cool air circulate around his face.

'Finally!' He thought to himself.

The light blinked on again, and Scott could feel the cool air stop circulating around the box.

"Jeez, not again. You'd think that if someone wanted to trap me in a box, they could at least make sure the fan works all the time." He said out loud.

'But if they did that, it would defeat the purpose. This is supposed to make you as uncomfortable as possible.' An inner voice reasoned.

Scott's head lolled to one side, and he wished the fan would start to work soon.

* * *

Gordon repeatedly clicked on the 'watch' button. Each time he saw the screen, he hoped the pain of seeing his oldest brother would decrease. It never did. If anything, it increased instead.

'Who could do this to Scott?' he wondered broodingly. 'And why? Scott wouldn't hurt a fly. Why would someone intentionally hurt him?'

His face clouded over, as he realised one person who would love to see all the Tracys dead.

His eyes wandered over a clock. He had been monitoring the situation for three hours. It was time to call Virgil.

* * *

The box dimmed, and cool air resumed circulating around the box. It was sheer bliss to Scott. He could feel his muscles cramping and twitching. He longed to stretch out, but knew he couldn't.

His hand scrabbled around the base of the box and he picked up the Dictaphone. He re-wound the tape, and listened to the message again.

"_Either way, you're going to die."_

Scott's hand moved of its own accord. He clenched his fingers around the barrel of the gun.

"_Either way, you're going to die."_

"No, I'm not! They'll find me. I know they will."

He wasn't convinced of that fact.

"_Either way, you're going to die."_

* * *

Virgil settled himself into a chair. He placed a steaming mug of coffee on a coaster. He clicked on the 'watch' button again. He stared at the image, and was relieved to see Scott moving, ever so slightly.

The phone rang, and Virgil lunged for the receiver. "Hello?"

"Virgil, it's me."

"Tash? Why are you calling?"

"Virgil, who's missing?"

The silence said everything.

"It's Scott, isn't it." Tash stated.

Virgil choked back a sob. "Yes."

Virgil broke the connection, before he dissolved into tears.

After Virgil composed himself, he clicked on the watch button again.

The sight he saw shocked him.

Scott.

Holding a gun.

Under his chin.

"No Scott. Don't do it. Not now. We're going to find you." Virgil babbled. "Trust us to find you. We trust you to hold out till the end. Trust _in_ us to find you before it's too late."

A shot was fired. The screen went blank.

**AN: This chapter practically wrote itself, and it is scaring me now. I've had to move a heavy sofa to my corner, so I can hide in the corner, behind the sofa. Hopefully, the sofa will protect me. Anyway, please review.**


	31. Losing Faith and Lost Hope

**Disclaimer: see chapter one.**

**AN: Lissysue- Welcome to the world of corners. Thanks for joining me! I recommend you take a blanket or a cushion or a pillow into the corner. They make the corner quite cosy. Don't forget the comfort food.**

**WARNING: Ending is not good for the squeamish or sensitive readers. The imagery can be disturbing for some readers. Please, don't read this, if you think it will upset you. **

Chapter Thirty One- Losing Faith and Lost Hope

Virgil jumped out of his chair. "DAD!" He yelled. "DAD!"

The whole Tracy family and Tin-Tin ran into the room.

"What is it, Virgil?" Jeff asked; worry lines etched into his face.

"The screen went black. There was a gun and Scott." Virgil gibbered.

"Virgil, slow down. You're not making any sense." John interjected.

Virgil swallowed and looked each member of his family in the eye. "There was a gun in the box. When I looked at the screen, Scott was holding the gun under his chin. Then the screen went blank." Virgil met his father's gaze. "Dad, I think Scott shot himself."

* * *

Scott remained still. The sound of the shot reverberated around the box. He moved his head closer towards the vent, where he could feel cool air.

The darkness certainly helped with his headache.

But it was too dark for Scott's liking.

In the dark, his hands felt around for a glow-stick. He shook it, and snapped it in half.

A creepy green glow lit the box up.

Scott let his mind wander. 'They'll be here soon. They'll find me. I know they will.'

* * *

Jeff sated vacantly at Virgil's suspicions. There was one way of checking. He clicked on the 'watch' button.

"Dad, the screen is still dark." Gordon whispered, as he made out Scott's silhouette. "Scott isn't moving."

Jeff's hand curled into a fist, and he slammed it down on the desk. "Why Scott?! We were doing our best to find you!"

Alan tapped his dad on the shoulder. "Look, Dad, there's a light."

Jeff smiled in relief.

"And that's good. Scotty's keeping it together." John murmured softly.

Virgil looked questioningly at John. "Explain."

"It's been six hours, hasn't it? Scott could have pulled the trigger at any point during that time span, but he resisted. I reckon he might just last the last four hours." John remained optimistic.

The family basked in John's optimism. It was good to know that one person could remain strong.

The phone rang for the second time. Jeff picked it up hesitantly. "Hello?"

"Have you got the money?" The unidentified voice snarled.

"Yes." Jeff answered defiantly.

"Rendezvous point is 226 East Street, New York. In one hour. If you're not there, you can say good-bye to your brother."

Jeff looked around at his sons. "Go. There isn't a moment to lose."

Tin-Tin looked at Jeff. "What can I do, Mr. Tracy?"

"I'm not sending you on this." Jeff replied. Tin-Tin opened her mouth to protest, but Jeff cut her off. "It's too dangerous! I've already possibly lost one member of my team. I won't let that happen again."

* * *

The Hood turned around on his swivel chair. "In a few days, I will have won."

He called a minor henchman to his side, hypnotised him, and whispered into his ear. The henchman nodded in understanding. The Hood dismissed him.

"I will have the money. I will have the secrets to the Thunderbirds. Scott Tracy will be dead. I will have won. And best of all, Jeff Tracy and his family have lost."

* * *

Scott shifted slightly. The box was incredibly stuffy and the cool air wasn't making much difference.

He let his mind wander again, specifically to the things he cared most about.

Alan. The wild child of the family. The one Scott looked after the most and the child that looked up to him the most.

Gordon. The prankster of the family. The joker of the pack. The one that could make him smile, no matter what.

Virgil. The brother that understood him better than he understood himself. What else was there to say?

John. The dreamer of the family. The stargazer. The member of the family who wasn't there all the time, but never forgotten. The glue that kept the Tracy brothers together.

His dad. The solid figure in his life. The person he could turn to in times of trouble. His island in shark infested waters. His hero.

Tash. His other half. The person that made him feel whole and complete.

The baby. His baby. The child he'll never see.

Never hold.

Never touch.

Never know.

Scott squeezed his eyes shut, but tears still leaked out. They weren't going to find him. Scott was going to die here. His left hand tightened around the trigger of the gun.

Why prolong that process?

* * *

Virgil entered the dilapidated warehouse. Alan, Gordon and John were all waiting outside. Just in case.

His sharp eyes scanned the dusty, barren space. A bit of light shone through cracks in the walls.

A shadow slinked around the corner, while keeping his back to Virgil.

"Here for the Thunderbird, I presume." He crooned.

"Yes. I have your money. Now where is Scott?" He ordered.

The shadow's lip curled into a taunting leer. "What does Scott Tracy mean to you? How does it feel, knowing that he will die, and you can't save him? How do you react, seeing him in a tomb, knowing he doesn't stand an outside chance? How do you feel, knowing that you won't find him, because you simply didn't know where to look? Or you just didn't look hard enough. Or you overlooked the most obvious places in New York. Who will rescue the rescuer?"

Virgil's temper snapped. "Just tell me where he is! You sick son of a bitch!"

"I'll trade you. Get me the blueprints for the Thunderbirds. If I am satisfied with them, I might tell you where Scott is."

Virgil shook his head. "You're mental."

The shadow turned around, and faced Virgil. "Wrong answer."

There was a gleam of silver. It was a knife blade.

As quick as a flash, the shadow slit his wrists. He sat down on the ground, and raised his arms, so that the blood tricked down past his elbows, and formed a puddle on the floor. "Start digging. Because you'll never find him now."

**AN: Oh Lord. That's going to give me nightmares now. I hope it doesn't give you nightmares. And yes, the brothers still don't know where Scott is. Anyway, please review.**


	32. Get Me Out of Here

**Disclaimer: see chapter one**

**AN: Sivan Shemesh- Tash can't join it the rescue. If Jeff didn't allow Tin-Tin, a trained rescuer on the rescue, I don't think he would allow the person carrying his son's child out on the rescue. But she will be back later.**

**Lulu303- don't worry, I know what you mean. Hopefully, Scott will come out of his box sometime soon.**

**Lissysue- you might come out of the corner in this chapter. Then again, you might not.**

Chapter Thirty Two- Get Me Out Of Here!

Virgil stared in disbelief, as blood flowed freely from is veins. He sprung into action. Virgil sprinted towards the fallen man, and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. There was no point in trying to stem the blood flow from his wrists; he had lost too much blood.

"WHERE IS HE?!" Virgil roared.

The henchman just smiled in reply. His head lolled to one side, and he stopped breathing.

Virgil dropped the body, where it landed on the floor with a loud thud.

Fuming, he stormed out of the warehouse.

* * *

Scott raised the gun to his temple. He squeezed his eyes in concentration. His finger was ready to pull on the trigger. He mustered up all his courage.

He couldn't pull the trigger.

Something was missing.

His eyes travelled to the Dictaphone. He couldn't leave without saying goodbye.

He raised the Dictaphone to his mouth, and pressed the record button. He opened his mouth, but no words came out.

It wasn't his time. He couldn't do this. Yet.

* * *

Virgil stormed past his waiting brothers. They looked around at Virgil in surprise. What was the matter with him?

John ran after him.

"Virgil, what happened?" he asked, while grabbing him by the shoulder.

"He lied to us; he wouldn't tell me where Scott is." Virgil threw a loose stone in his anger.

"He might tell one of us. I can send Gordon and Alan in to negotiate with him."

Virgil shook his head. "He slit his wrists. No-one can get an answer out of him now."

John's heart sank. He was certain they would find Scott. Now, it seemed like finding Scott would be like trying to find a needle in a haystack.

"Let's go. I need to tell the others." Virgil gently tugged John back to the others.

Virgil and John trudged dejectedly back to Alan and Gordon. When Virgil and John regrouped, they were surprised to find Alan and Gordon buzzing with excitement.

"What kind of practical joke are you two planning now?" John asked warily.

"It's not a joke." Alan was ecstatic.

"We scanned the building, and found a human sized spot under the foundations."

Hope filled the two brothers.

"What are we waiting for?" Virgil asked. "We'll start digging. Let's go! Let's get our brother back!"

* * *

Scott could hear something. Relief coursed through his veins. They had found him. His brothers were going to get him out of this nightmare.

"I'm here!" He yelled. "I'm right here!"

He couldn't hear a response.

Instead, he could hear something. He could see shadows move through the corner.

This wasn't good. The box was cracking.

* * *

Virgil threw his spade to the side. He and Alan opened the lid with bated breath, while John and Gordon gave them some room. They looked at the sight.

Virgil climbed out of the hole they just dug, and slammed his fist into a wall.

Alan threw his spade at a broken window, and ran out of the warehouse, tears streaming down his face.

John walked over to Virgil, and placed a comforting arm on his shoulders.

Gordon ran after Alan, only to find him curled up on the ground, his body racked with sobs.

"Alan, what was in the box?"

"It was a dog. It was a damn dog. We spent time digging up a dog." Alan was distraught. "We could have spent that time looking for Scott, not digging up some domestic animal."

Virgil couldn't control his temper. "What kind of a sick person does that?!" He asked rhetorically.

"The sick minded person that kidnapped our brother from us." John muttered, with venom injected into his voice.

He looked down at his watch, and called his dad to inform him of the situation.

* * *

Scott could feel tiny little feet crawl over his exposed skin. He gingerly raised a glow stick, so that he could see his skin in better light. Suddenly, he felt a sting on his wrist.

He was revolted. There were ants crawling up and down all over his body.

And the worst part of that was that they were eating him alive!

* * *

The four brothers had re-grouped after releasing their emotions. They sat on the dusty ground, wallowing in their despair, while waiting for Brains to arrive so that he could run some tests on the box containing the dog. They were never going to find Scott now.

"What exactly did the guy say?" John asked, just to break the silence.

Virgil sighed. "I told you before, John; he said how does it feel, knowing that he will die, and you can't save him? How do you react, seeing him in a tomb, knowing he doesn't stand an outside chance? How do you feel, knowing that you won't find him, because you simply didn't know where to look? Or you just didn't look hard enough. Or you overlooked the most obvious places in New York."

John had a flash of brilliance, as he heard the quote. What if they had simply overlooked the most obvious place in New York?

"Virgil, I think I know where he could be."

* * *

Scott whimpered. His face was contorted in pain, as he felt the ants bite at him repeatedly. He shouldn't have hesitated; he should have ended all of this when he had the chance. It would have been easier.

He tried to remain as still as possible. 'That's it, Scott,' he thought to himself. 'If you don't hurt them, they won't hurt you.' He felt another set of tiny teeth pierce his skin. 'Much.'

* * *

Brains had arrived at record speed. Alan and Virgil showed him the box.

"F-F-From what I c-c-can s-s-see, this b-b-box was used as a p-p-prototype."

"What does that mean?" Alan asked, worried and curious.

"I-I-It means t-t-that the k-k-kidnapper planned this for a l-l-long time." Brains knelt down, pulled on some latex gloves and began to run his tests.

Virgil and Alan were just about to leave, when Brains talked to them again. "B-B-By the w-w-way, Mr. T-T-Tracy said that h-h-he would m-m-m-m-meet you there."

They nodded in acknowledgement, as they left Brains to it.

"So, Virgil, where are going now?"

"When we came to New York on holidays, where did we always go?"

"We went to lots of places, could you be more specific?"

"Think Alan! You and Scott would insist that we go there, at least once."

"You think Scott's buried at Bronx Zoo?" Alan asked.

"Bingo!"

* * *

Scott remained still. At least the ants had stopped biting him. He couldn't do this anymore.

He wasn't strong enough.

This was just pure, unadulterated torture.

And he just wanted it to end.

He glanced down at the gun, again. This time, he would do it. He wouldn't hesitate, or think about it. He would just pull the trigger.

After he said his goodbyes.

* * *

Alan was speeding down the surprisingly empty streets of New York, weaving in and out of cars.

'Scott, we're coming. Just hold on. We'll get you out of there. Just hold on, and stay strong.' He prayed to himself, as he pulled into the car park, and parked next to an ambulance. The brothers met Jeff at the entrance of the gate.

"Boys, lets go! This is the best lead we've got!"

* * *

"My name is Scott Tracy. If anyone ever finds this tape, hand it into the police. They'll know what to do with this."

He swallowed past the lump that had formed in his throat.

"John, Virgil, Gordon and Alan, I know this is a lousy way to say good-bye, but it's all I've got.

Alan, you and Tin-Tin have a wonderful relationship. Yes, I've known about you two for a while now. We all have. Cherish that, you truly don't know how lucky you are.

Gordon, you'll need to lay off the practical jokes, now that I've gone. I don't think the family would be able to cope with more than four in five days." Scott gave a watery chuckle.

"John, keep looking at the stars. And don't keep covering Alan's shifts. You need some down-time as well.

Virgil, this wasn't your fault. It was bad luck. I know you tried to find me. And I know you did your best. It just wasn't meant to happen.

Dad," tears glistened in his eyes, and he tried to control his voice. "I'm sorry. I'm supposed to be the careful one. I'm supposed to look after the others. And now, I won't be able to do that.

I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough. You have been the best dad a guy could ask for, and I love you.

Dad, I want to ask you something, and I know you'll do it. Make sure Tash and the baby are OK, since I won't be around. Promise? Thanks, Dad, I knew you would." Scott couldn't control himself, and he let the tears fall.

Tash, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you earlier. You deserved to know about that. I love you so much, and I'm sorry this is the way I have to say goodbye. I hate the fact that I won't be there for the baby. I'll miss everything, the first word, the first step and the first day of school. And if the baby ever asks, just tell him or her that I love them very much, and am always watching over them."

He stopped the Dictaphone, and placed the glow-sticks on either side of him.

He raised the gun to his temple and closed his eyes. It would be swift, quick and painless.

* * *

Gordon held up the scanner. A blip appeared on the screen. "He's about fifty metres from here." Gordon pointed to the right, and the rest of the Tracys ran past him.

They started to dig frantically, each one hoping Scott was still alive.

Virgil's spade hit a solid object. "I've found it!" He yelled excitedly. All four brothers helped to clear dirt off the lid of the box.

* * *

Through his eyelids, Scott could tell that there had been a change in the light.

He clenched the gun tighter and his finger gently squeezed the trigger.

"Scott!" A muffled voice called out.

Scott opened one tired, blue eye. Virgil was there! And behind him were John, Alan and Gordon. Jeff was standing to the side, taking a call from Brains.

Scott swelled with relief. They had found him.

Jeff turned around and faced his sons. "Get out of the hole now!" he called out in alarm.

John, Alan and Gordon scurried out of the hole. Virgil stayed put.

"Virgil, get out of the hole!"

"I'm not leaving Scott. Not now."

"Virgil, Brains called. He said there may be explosives under the box."

"Virgil, Dad's right. Get out of the hole! We have a plan." John called out.

Reluctantly, Virgil clambered out of the hole.

"No!" Scott cried out. He had just been found, and now he was being left behind. He started to hammer on the lid of the box in a panicked state.

Jeff squeezed into the hole, hoping this would calm Scott down. It didn't work.

"Scott," he called out. "Scott, it's me!"

Scott couldn't hear, he was hammering so hard on the lid.

"ACE!" Jeff yelled, referring to Scott's childhood nickname.

Scott stopped hammering and panicking and calmed down.

"That's it, Ace, just calm down." Jeff soothed. He placed his hand on the box. "Put your hand on mine. Now, I want you to put the gun down. Place it by your side. I promise, nothing bad will happen to you."

Scott gingerly placed the gun by his side, while keeping his other hand connected with Jeff's.

"Ace, we think there are explosives under the box. They are placed on pressure switches. If you move, they'll explode. Now, we're going to get you out. I need you to stay still. If you move, you'll blow us all up. We can't help you if you blow us up. Do you promise, Ace?"

Scott nodded.

"Say I promise." Jeff instructed.

"I promise." Scott echoed.

"Good man." Jeff turned around and faced his other sons. "Get a piece of rope and seventy kilos worth of soil."

Jeff opened the lid to the box.

Scott cried in relief. There was no point in trying to control his emotions. He raised one raw, red, blistered, bitten hand up towards Jeff.

Jeff grabbed it, and held it like he never wanted to let go.

John returned, and handed Jeff a rope.

"Ace, I going to have to leave you for a minute." Scott grip on Jeff's hand tightened. "I promise, I will be there when you come out of the box. Do you trust me, Ace?" Jeff asked.

Scott nodded. "I trust you."

Jeff tied the rope around Scott's waist, and climbed out of the hole. He returned to his other sons. "On the count of three, we'll pull the rope. The soil will drop on the box, as we pull Scott out. Hopefully, this will equalise the pressure, and Scott won't be blown to pieces.

One…

Two…

THREE!"

Scott was pulled into the air, just as the box exploded.

He landed on the ground, where paramedics fluffed around him, strapping him to a spine board, and carrying him off to the ambulance.

Jeff stood in line with his sons, each one a cocktail of emotions. It had been such a close call.

**AN: Lissysue- I hope you can come out of the corner now. **

**YAY!! He's alive! Is that good or what! Anyway, please review.**


	33. Pop a Question

**Disclaimer: see chapter one.**

**AN: So, Scott's out of his box. I can breathe in relief, now. But how will he cope?**

**And Lissysue- of course I will read your next story. I love your series. **

Chapter Thirty Three- Pop a Question

Jeff was pacing across the hallway in New York City Hospital.

"Dad, wearing a hole in the ground will not get the doctors to work any faster. Have a seat." Virgil sighed. Jeff's actions reminded him of Scott, as Scott would pace up and down when he was anxious.

John shifted slightly in his seat, and turned his head towards an opening door.

"Is anyone here for Scott Tracy?" The emergency doctor asked.

All the Tracys gathered in a huddle.

The doctor was taken aback. "All of you are here for Scott Tracy?"

Virgil nodded grimly.

"Please, can you tell us how he is?"

The plea of a concerned father touched the doctor. "Scott hasn't had insulin for a while. As a result, his blood sugar level is dangerously high. We have given him some insulin, and we think that will help. He also has rope burns around his wrists and ankles. These will heal in time. There has been some damage to his skin from the bites, but like the burns, these will heal in time. He is also very dehydrated, and to remedy this problem, we have inserted a saline line. This will replace vital fluids and minerals he has lost. Physically, he will make a full recovery, given time."

John, Gordon and Virgil all noticed that the doctor had said physically.

"Can we see him?" Jeff asked.

"Of course. He's sleeping right now, so try not to disturb him." The doctor warned.

Jeff led his family through the door, and into the small-ish room. They gathered around the bed, and looked down on Scott. They were surprised to see two blue, glassy orbs stare back at them.

"The doctor said you were asleep." Alan murmured.

"I guess you can see that I'm not." Scott muttered.

"How're you feeling?" John asked.

"Like hell." Scott ignored the glare his father sent him. "What do you think?"

"Scott! Don't be so rude. John is only asking you a question." Jeff berated.

"I'm sorry, but it was a stupid question. I've been trapped in some sort of plastic box, for God knows how long. I don't know where I was trapped, and I don't know why. They took my watch, so I had no concept of time or any form of contact to the outside world, and they left me nothing, except for some glow-sticks, a gun and a message, telling me I was going to die there!" Scott yelled, as angry tears pooled in his eyes.

Alan was frightened. He had never see Scott lose control like this. Scott was supposed to he the solid, dependable one, and Alan thought that nothing could shake him. He was wrong.

"Scott, I understand what you're going through right now-" Gordon began, but Scott cut him off.

"You understand what I'm going through right now." He repeated slowly. "You weren't there. How could you possibly understand what I'm going through?"

"Scott, I won't tell you again." Jeff admonished.

Scott rolled over, so that his back was facing his family. Virgil knew that Scott didn't want to talk anymore. Taking it as the cue to leave, Virgil gently ushered his brothers out of the room. Jeff moved to follow them.

"Dad?" Scott asked quietly.

"Yes, son."

"Leave the door open. Please."

* * *

Virgil sat on a bench, outside the entrance to the hospital. His brothers were waiting beside the car, and his father was still inside the hospital.

He pulled out his phone and dialled a number. He had a promise to keep.

The person on the other end of the line picked up. "Hello?"

"Tash, it's me. We've found him."

"How is he? He's not dead is he?"

"No, he's not. We found him just in time."

"Where is Scott?"

"He's in hospital. They want to keep him overnight for observations."

"I'm going to see him."

"Tash, I wouldn't do that." Virgil advised. "He's not in the most sociable mood right now."

"I don't care. I'm going to see him." Tash was adamant. "And Virgil, thanks for letting me know."

"No problem." Virgil disconnected the line, and pocketed the phone, as Jeff walked out of the sliding doors, with a grim look on his face.

Virgil patted Jeff on the back. "Don't worry, Dad, he'll come around."

"You're right." Jeff agreed. "I'll call the hospital tomorrow, before I see him.

* * *

The New York sunrise illuminated the room. Jeff sat puffy-eyed at the dining table, twirling the phone in his hands. He debated on whether to call the hospital or not. Jeff already knew what the hospital would tell him. Still, being Jeff Tracy, he had to make sure. Only he would go one step further. He would physically go to the hospital.

* * *

Jeff was stopped by the ward's night doctor, before he entered Scott's room.

"What's wrong?" Jeff was immediately alarmed.

"Mr. Tracy, we had to sedate your son last night, just after you left."

"Why?"

"He was becoming very restless. His arms were thrashing around wildly, and we were worried that if we didn't sedate him, he would do more damage."

"When will Scott wake up, and how long was he sedated for?" Jeff enquired.

"He was sedated for six hours, and he should wake up in approximately two hours."

Jeff thanked the doctor for informing him of Scott's condition, and left the hospital to get some breakfast.

* * *

The red-head looked around nervously, and snuck into the room. She sat down on the vacant visitors chair, and held Scott's slack hand.

"Hi, Scott, it's me." She started off nervously. "I know you can hear me, well, I hope you can, because there are some things I need to say to you. But I would really like to say them when you are awake.

Anyway, this little one," she held his hand to her stomach so that he could feel his child kick and wriggle. "Hasn't stayed still since you were missing." Tash tried to suppress a sob, but she was unsuccessful. "Scott, you need to get better soon. Your family needs you. This baby needs you. Hell, I need you."

There was no response from Scott; just the continuos sound of machines beeping away.

Tash glanced at her watch. "I'd better go now. You get better soon, OK? Give me a call when you're discharged from here, I'll be waiting to talk to you then."

* * *

Scott opened one, bleary eye. He could have sworn that he heard someone talking to him, encouraging him to get out of the hospital.

He sat up, and looked at his surroundings.

The room was white.

There were machines everywhere.

It reeked of cheap disinfectant.

Scott came to one correct assumption. He had been moved to a little room off the main ward.

The door opened, and the doctor walked into the room. "Ah, you're awake. How do you feel now?"

"Better, I guess." He paused. "Was anyone in here recently?"

"Not that I know of. Your father did try and visit you, but he hasn't been back since he left. Why did you want to know?" replied the doctor, as he shone a torch in Scott's eyes.

Scott shook his head. He was imagining things. "No reason."

The doctor picked up a clipboard from the foot of the bed. "Vitals are fine. Minerals and fluids have been replaced. Blood sugar has thankfully returned to normal. I think we can discharge you by the end of the day."

* * *

Scott sat on the edge of his bed. He had told his dad that he would be discharged by the end of the day. Jeff had promised to pick Scott up.

The door opened, and Jeff's frame filled the doorway. He walked towards his eldest son, and wrapped his arms around Scott.

Scott buried his head into Jeff's shoulder. "Dad, about yesterday, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for losing it. And I'm sorry for biting John and Gordon's head off."

"It's alright. They know you didn't mean that. They understood." Jeff ran his fingers through Scott's hair reassuringly. "So, are you ready to go?"

"Are you kidding? Eating jelly was the highlight of my time here." Scott rolled his eyes sarcastically. "Yes Dad, I'm ready to go. Because there's someone I have to see."

'Even though she doesn't want to see me.' He thought bitterly.

* * *

The sky was midnight blue, even though it was only about ten at night. Scott had managed to contact Tash, and they had agreed to meet up.

Scott strolled though Central Park, and headed towards The Carousel. He spotted Tash sitting on a bench beside The Carousel. He sat down beside her, and there was an awkward silence between the pair.

A very awkward silence.

"Scott." "Tash." They said unanimously, and fell back into the uncomfortable silence.

"You first." Scott offered.

Tash took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Scott. I know you couldn't have told me about your… primary job, because of secrecy issues. The things I said that day were hurtful, and unjustifiable, and for that, I'm sorry." She paused, gathering her thoughts. "When you were missing, all I could think of was how bad things were between us, and that I might have never been able to see you again to make it right. I wouldn't have even been able to tell you that I love you."

Scott smiled. "I love you too. And I'm sorry too, for not telling you about IR earlier. When I was trapped, all I could think of was how I wouldn't see you again. How I wouldn't hear your voice again. How I wouldn't be there for you over the years. It scared me, and that's saying something. And that's when I realised how much you meant to me. How you were like my other half, and how whole and complete you make me feel. I don't want to lose that. Ever." Scott hopped off the bench, and got down on one knee. "Natasha Riley, will you marry me?"

"Yes."

**AN: YAY!! I get to write a wedding scene now. That should make a nice change from all the angst and dark stuff I've been writing about recently. Anyway, please review.**


	34. Wedded Bliss

**Disclaimer: see chapter one**

**AN: Lissysue- I find myself asking the same question. It can get quite annoying at times. But I think the brothers will understand why Scott lost it, and will be ready to forgive him soon. **

**Lulu- your review sounded just as excited as I am about this chapter, so I hope you like it. **

Chapter Thirty Four- Wedded Bliss

The newly engaged couple were strolling through Central Park. Scott has his arm around her shoulder. Tash had her arm around his waist, and was resting her head on his shoulder.

"Scott?"

"Yes?"

"When do you want to get married?"

"Whenever we can."

"Is tomorrow too soon?" She asked jokingly.

Scott stopped walking as he thought about the idea. "Tomorrow's perfect."

* * *

Scott woke up early the next morning. He could barely contain his excitement. He got out of bed, and went to the kitchen for a glass of warmed-up milk. He sat down on the counter, and placed his glass on a coaster.

John ambled into the kitchen, carrying a mini telescope with him. He looked up. "Why are you up so early, Scott?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Scott replied.

John indicated the telescope. "Brother dearest, I think it's obvious."

Scott could feel the tension between them. "John, I'm sorry."

John looked confused.

"About yesterday, about how I yelled at you. I know you were only asking a reasonable question."

"I know you didn't mean it. It's OK, Scott. You were entitled to be angry after what you went through. And if you need to talk about it, I'm always willing to listen."

"Thanks, John." Scott smiled. Changing the subject, he asked, "Are you doing anything today?"

"What time?"

"Around three."

John frowned in thought. "Nope, don't think so."

"Could you meet me at the City Hall then?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, course I can. But do I need to dress smart, or can I come in jeans?"

"It'd better be smart, if you want to be my best man."

John tilted his head to the side. "You mean, you're getting married? When did this happen?"

"Is that important?" Scott replied.

"And you want me to be your best man?"

"I wouldn't have asked you otherwise."

"You know I will." John was honoured that Scott asked him. "But I thought you would have asked Virgil."

"Well, I was going to, but when Tash and I were talking last night, she asked if she could use him as her-"

"Please tell me Virgil has to wear a dress to be her maid of honour. If he does, I could tease him for the rest of his life. Especially with photos!" John laughed.

"Sorry, John, Virgil isn't going to be the maid of honour. I believe the words she used were mate of honour."

"What about the others?" John asked.

"They don't know I'm getting married yet." Scott shifted slightly. "If they can come, we agreed that Alan would be the bridesmate, and Gordon can look after the rings. Tash wanted Dad to give her away."

John broke eye contact with Scott. "Dad won't be there. He said that he had a meeting to attend at two, and he couldn't avoid it."

Scott's face fell, and it felt like someone had pierced an icicle through his heart. His own father wouldn't be there at his wedding.

John could see that this upset Scott. He placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Scott."

Scott shrugged the hand off. "It's not your fault." He replied flatly, and slid off the counter. "I should get ready for today. I still have to get a ring. And yes John, if you want to help me, you can." Scott said, just as John opened his mouth.

* * *

"This is hopeless." Scott moaned, as his head banged on a table.

He and John had visited at least ten jewellery stores, and Scott hadn't found a ring. They decided to take a break, and were sitting in a coffee shop.

"Scott, relax, you'll find a ring. You've got plenty of time." John reassured his brother, as he handed Scott a hot chocolate and took a sip of his drink.

Scott raised his head, and stared at his brother. "John, my wedding is today. My brothers will be there, so that's good, and they are cool with participating in it. I have a suit, so that's fine. I don't have a ring." Realisation dawned on him. "I haven't even written my vows. What am I going to do, John?"

"The ring is something we can come back to, but we can do your vows now." John pushed a paper napkin towards Scott, and handed him a pen.

Scott held the pen in his left hand, and had a blank look on his face. "What am I supposed to write?"

John rolled his eyes. "Write about what you feel. Write from the heart."

Scott stared into space, before he started scribbling on the napkin. A few minutes later, he was crossing it out. He scrunched up the napkin, and pulled an unused one towards him.

Pausing, Scott began scribbling again. After the first two lines, he scrunched the napkin up again, and raked one hand though his hair.

This process went on, until Scott had nearly exhausted the supply of napkins. "Why is this so hard?"

John gathered the scrunched up napkins, and began to read them. "Scott, these are brilliant. What's wrong with them?"

"They don't feel right. You're welcome to use them, if you ever need to."

"Scott, whatever you say up there will feel right." John stood up, and threw his cup in the bin. When he returned, he was surprised to find Scott smiling. "OK, who are you and what have you done to my brother?"

"I know what I'm going to say."

John gasped. "You do? Write it down, before you forget it."

Scott pulled the last napkin towards him, and wrote down four lines. He handed it to John.

John read it quickly.

"So, is it good?"

"Scott, it says everything it needs to say." John pulled him to his feet. "Let's go. We've got a ring to find."

* * *

Scott came to a stand-still. He was outside a jewellery shop. "This is the last one we look at. I just can't stand this anymore!"

He grabbed John, and walked into the store.

They stood, seemingly browsing through the cabinets.

"Hey, Scot, how about this one?" John pointed to a ring that had a huge, sparkling diamond cluster in the shape of a flower.

Scott winced as he looked at it. "No, it hurts my eyes. Maybe something a little more practical."

John moved away.

A figure appeared behind the counter. "May I help you?" She asked politely.

"I'm hoping you can." Scott replied.

"Were you looking for anything in particular?"

"A wedding ring."

She pulled out a tray of rings from the display cabinet. "Did you have any special thing in mind? Any metal or a particular type? Did you want a stone in the ring?"

"Um, relatively plain, I guess. Any metal will do, but white gold preferably, and possibly a stone."

The tray went back into the cabinet, and she pulled out two different trays, that would meet the specifications.

Scott looked intently at the trays. One ring stood out from the centre of the second tray. It gleamed appealingly in the light.

"That's it. It's perfect. That's the perfect ring. It's flawless."

John bounded back to Scott, and took a look at the ring. "I see what you mean. It is a perfect ring."

"The ring is made out of eighteen carat white gold, and has diamonds set in a rope twist. It also comes with an engraving of your choice, for a small extra charge." The assistant explained.

John looked at Scott. "You're sure this is the perfect ring? Because I don't mind looking at some other stores."

"Yes John, this is the perfect ring." Scott looked at the assistant. "How long would it take to have the ring engraved?"

"Seven working days."

Scott looked at John. "I don't have seven working days."

"How long do you have? I might be able to prioritise the ring." She offered.

Scott glanced at his watch. "About three hours."

"Wow, so soon?"

"I sort of left buying the ring to the last minute." Scott smiled sheepishly. Well, in truth, the whole wedding was planned at the last minute.

"Well, it won't be possible to have an engraved ring in that time span, but you can buy the ring without an engraving." She said.

Scott looked at his best man for advice. "Will not having an engraving make the ring less perfect or less special?" John reasoned.

Scott shook his head.

"If the ring is perfect, then you should get it."

* * *

The pair had returned to the apartment after their shopping nightmare with one and a half hours to spare.

The best man instructed the groom to 'scrub up and get ready.'

And the groom was following the orders. He had just had a quick shower, and was pulling on his suit.

John knocked on Scott's closed door. "Scott, it's me."

"Yeah, you can come in, John." Scott was buttoning up the cuffs on his shirt.

"So, are you ready?" John asked, clad in his suit, as he casually fell back onto the bed.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Scott began to knot his white tie. He didn't have much success. It looked messy.

John stood up and tied the tie, so that it looked tidier. "You nervous?"

"A bit. But a good nervous, not a bad one." Scott replied.

John threw Scott a towel. "You might want to dry your hair, though. It's a bit… floppy."

Scott smiled gratefully, and shook the towel through his chocolate locks, so that his hair stood out in clumped spikes. "Better?"

John blinked. "It's a good look, a very good look… for a punk rocker. Not such a good look on your wedding day." John pushed Scott down onto a chair, and ran a comb through his hair. "There, that's better." John had styled his hair into more organized spikes. He looked at his watch. "We should go. The bride is the one that is supposed to be late, not the groom."

Scott pulled his suit jacket on, and they stepped out into the living room. His brothers were sitting on the sofa, waiting for him. Virgil looked up at Scott and smiled.

"So, how are we getting there?" Gordon asked, as the four left the apartment building. John was trailing behind.

"Either by the subway, or a cab. It's too far to walk." Virgil stated.

"It's the subway." John decided, as he crept up behind them.

"Why not a cab? We'll get there." Alan asked, bewildered.

"In this traffic?" Scott scoffed. "Get real. I'm with John on this one. Subway would be quickest." He walked briskly towards the station. His brothers followed his lead.

* * *

On the train, Scott asked Gordon a very important question. "Have you got the ring?"

Gordon looked up at Scott in alarm.

"You _have _got the ring, haven't you, Gordon?" Scott re-iterated dangerously.

Gordon patted each pocket nervously. "Crap!" He muttered under his breath. "I knew I had forgotten something."

"YOU FORGOT THE RING?!" Scott yelled incredulously. "HOW COULD YOU FORGET THE WEDDING RING?! HOW HARD IS IT TO REMEMBER A RING?!"

Luckily, John intervened. He took Gordon's hand, opened his hand, placed something in his palm, and closed his fingers around the object. "You owe me, Gordon. Look after it."

Gordon looked at John and sighed in relief. "Thanks bro. You just saved me from Scott's scary wrath." Gordon opened his fist, and looked at the ring. "It's a nice ring." Noticing the steely look Scott shot him, Gordon decided to put the ring safely in his pocket.

"Hey, guys," Virgil interrupted. "This is our stop."

The brothers got off the train, and headed towards the city hall.

* * *

Scott, Gordon and John were waiting in a side chamber. Virgil and Alan were outside the room.

"She should be here soon." Virgil murmured. "It's just gone past three."

Inside the room, Scott was becoming jumpy.

John placed an arm around his shoulders, in an attempt to calm him down. "Scott, she will come. It's normal for the bride to arrive late. A wedding wouldn't be a wedding without it."

Scott looked at John. Crystal blue eyes met with ice blue eyes. "Have I ever told you how glad I am that you're my best man, John?"

"Once or twice."

Back outside the chamber, Virgil was pacing around relentlessly. The waiting was killing him. He could only imagine how Scott felt.

Thankfully, he saw a white figure move towards him.

"Thank God you're here!" Alan exclaimed in relief, as he ran towards her.

"Traffic was a nightmare." She muttered under her breath.

Virgil took a better look at Tash as she approached him.

"You look amazing, Tash. Scott is one lucky guy to have you." He whispered to her.

Tash smiled and handed Virgil a small, object. She looked around. "He couldn't make it, could he?" She asked, referring to Jeff.

Alan could sense that she was distressed by that fact. "No, he couldn't." An idea struck him. "I know I'm not Jeff Tracy, or anything, but would it be OK if I walked you down the aisle?"

Tash looked at Alan with her emerald green eyes. "Alan, sweetie, it is more than OK if you want to walk me down the aisle."

Alan linked arms with Tash. "Are you ready?"

Tash nodded.

"Then let's get this wedding underway."

* * *

The doors to the chamber opened, and Scott looked at them excitedly. He could see Virgil leading his way down the aisle, with Alan and Tash following behind him.

Scott smiled broadly as the party approached him, John and Gordon.

She was radiant, in his opinion. She wore a simple, but elegant white dress that flowed freely around her. Scott was mesmerised by the sight.

They had finally reached the end of the aisle, Virgil had handed something to Gordon, and Alan handed Tash over to Scott.

"You look beautiful." He whispered.

"You look pretty good as well." She returned the compliment.

They turned to face the celebrant. We are here today to witness the union of two people." The celebrant paused, and then continued. "Natasha, you may now recite your vows."

"Scott, when I first met you, I only thought you and I would be just friends. I guess I was wrong on that one. To be honest, I can't think of a better person to spend the rest of my life with. I can't think of a better person to have a child with, and I can't think of a better person to help raise this child. I can't think of a better person to fall in love with. I can't think of a better person to marry. All I want is to spend the rest of my life with you, and only you, till death do us part." Gordon handed her the ring, and she slipped it on Scott's finger.

"Scott," the celebrant instructed. "You may now recite your vows."

Scott smiled at Tash. "Your vow will put mine to shame."

Tash gave a little laugh.

"I love you more than there are stars in the sky,

I love you more than there are fish in the sea,

I love you more than birds love to fly.

I love you because you love me." Scott slipped the ring onto her finger.

Feeling slightly foolish, the celebrant asked, "Does anyone here have a reason to object to this marriage?"

No-one moved.

"Then you may now kiss the bride."

Scott moved closer to Tash, and kissed her passionately.

Virgil whipped his mobile out of his suit pocket, and took a photo of them.

When they broke apart, the other brothers moved in, and offered their congratulations.

Happy, they moved out of the chamber, and out of the city hall.

Now came the hard part.

Telling Jeff.

**AN: Aww, so they got married. I'm sorry if I got the whole ceremony wrong. I'm not very familiar with weddings, having only been to one when I was very little. Anyway, please review.**


	35. Welcome Home

**Disclaimer: see chapter one**

**AN: Sorry, this was meant to be posted a few days ago, but I wasn't well (stupid cold), and then I had to visit the dentist, AND then there was a city-wide blackout, so I was a touch busy. Honest!**

Chapter Thirty Five- Welcome Home.

The newlyweds were sitting on the sofa back at the Tracy apartment, talking, laughing and generally relaxing. Scott tapped his wife on the knee, as he observed the clock on the wall. "Honey, we need to go."

"Why?" Virgil asked.

"Because, Scott told me that we were going back to the island tomorrow. I have a lot of stuff I need to pack." Tash explained, as Scott pulled her to her feet.

"What am I supposed to tell Dad when he asks for your whereabouts?" Virgil directed his question at Scott.

"Tell him I've gone out."

"What time will you be back?"

"When we're finished, I guess."

"When will you be finished?"

Scott looked at Tash, who just shrugged. "It depends on how fast you pack."

Virgil sighed. "If Dad susses this out, and you know he will, and he gets mad at me, I'm going to kill you."

Scott rolled his eyes. "Your brutal honesty is greatly appreciated. Listen Virge, if worst comes to worst, send me a text, and I'll be back as soon as possible." The couple turned and walked out the door.

"You are so going down if I get in trouble with Dad!" Virgil called out to their retreating backs.

* * *

Tash opened the door to her apartment, and they walked in. She headed straight to the kitchen, and raided her fridge, because she was craving some peanut butter, jelly and Vegemite.

Scott waited until she had finished before he asked his question. "So, where do we start?"

"I reckon we should do this systematically."

"Right. So, where do we start?"

"I'll grab a suitcase. I think we should start with the bedroom."

* * *

The door opened to the Tracy apartment. Virgil looked up from the book he was reading, and saw Jeff walk briskly through the door.

Jeff looked at Virgil. "Where are your brothers?"

"They're here. Except for Scott."

"Where is he?" Jeff growled.

"He's out. I can text him and get him to come back here."

"Do that." Jeff ordered. "John, Gordon, Alan. Get in here, now."

John, Gordon and Alan all ran into the living room.

"What's up, Dad?" Gordon asked.

"We need to discuss something important."

"We're listening." Alan sat down on the sofa, nest to Virgil.

"I only want to do this once, so we will have to wait until Scott gets back." Jeff shot a look at Virgil. "He is coming, isn't he?"

* * *

Scott heard his phone ring. He groaned when he read the message.

Tash looked up. "What happened?"

"Virgil sent me a message. He says that Dad wants me back there as soon as possible."

"Will you come back?"

"Yeah." Scott promised. "I'll come back."

Scott gave her a quick kiss and walked out the door.

* * *

"Where have you been?!" Jeff thundered, as soon as Scott walked through the door.

"Out." Came the one-worded reply. "So, what's the big emergency?"

"Dad wants to talk to us." Virgil said.

"And he's not in the best of moods." John chimed in.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious. If you hadn't told me, I would never have guessed that." Scott replied sarcastically.

"Right, I need to discuss International Rescue with you." Jeff interrupted.

Five pairs of eyes stared at him.

"Do you still want it to continue, even though there is some-one who will stop at nothing to get our secrets?"

"Have you been drinking, Dad? Sniffing glue, by any chance? Doing recreational drugs?" Gordon asked.

"No I haven't, Gordon. Just once in your life, be serious. Not everything is a joke. I'll ask again, are you happy to continue with IR?"

The brothers looked at each other.

"I'm happy."

"It's cool with me."

"Count me in."

"We do so much good; I don't want that to stop. I love being associated with IR."

Silence.

"Scott?" Jeff prompted.

"Why are you asking this?"

"Sorry?"

"There has always been a risk working with IR. It was never an issue before. Why is it a big issue now?"

Jeff closed his eyes, as he planned his answer. "You're right, Scott. There has always been a risk with IR. One of you could get hurt on every mission. I guess the last mission was a wake up call for me. I just need to know if you are prepared to take that risk."

"I see." Scott paused again. "Keep IR running. The world needs us."

Jeff smiled. Deep down, he knew that his sons wouldn't want to quit International Rescue.

"Dad, can I talk to you for a second?" Scott's voice interrupted Jeff's thoughts.

"Sure, go ahead son."

"In private." Scott said pointedly.

The brothers got the hint and dispersed around the house.

"There's something I need to tell you, and I'm not sure how you'll react."

"What is it, Scott?"

"I'm married."

Jeff blinked rapidly a few time. "Sorry, you're what?"

"Married, Dad."

"When? How? Who?" Jeff stammered.

"Well, I proposed yesterday, and got married today. I think you know who I got married to."

"Are you sure about this? I mean, this is all so rushed. Have you thought things through? Is this what you want?"

"I don't get you. I really don't. Two months ago, you were telling me that I should have married her. Now I have, you're telling me that I shouldn't have married her. Which one is it?"

"Scott, do you want this?" Jeff re-iterated.

"Yes, I want this. Why would I ask her otherwise?"

Jeff opened his mouth to protest.

"Dad, this isn't a shotgun wedding. I'm sorry if you don't approve, but that's the way this is."

"Scott, I don't disapprove of your marriage. Yes, I think it's rushed, but I don't disapprove. I'm upset that I couldn't be there, but if this makes you happy, then you have my full support."

'Thanks Dad." Scott smiled.

"Go, son. Go back to your wife. You belong there."

* * *

Scott opened the door to the other apartment, and crept silently inside.

"Tash," he called out softly, as he checked every room. "Are you in here?"

"Yes."

Scott followed the sound of her voice. It led him to the bedroom, where he saw Tash sitting on the bed, with her hands on her bump.

"Come here." She motioned. Scott sat down beside her, and she placed his hands on her bump. "Junior's been doing that all day."

"Junior?" Scott queried.

"Well, we don't know if this baby is a boy or a girl, so it's called Junior."

"So, Junior has been doing back-flips all day?"

"Yes. Junior's been really restless today." Tash stifled a yawn.

"You should go to bed, you're tired." Scott observed.

"Only if you'll go too."

Tash slid under the covers. Scott climbed in after her, and wrapped his arm protectively on her.

* * *

Scott woke up the next morning, and found that he was facing a sleeping Tash. He kissed her gently, and stroked her back.

She opened her sleepy emerald green eyes and smiled.

"Stop it."

"Stop what?" Scott asked innocently.

"Stroking my back. It tickles."

"It does?" Scott didn't stop.

"Yes, so stop!" Tash rolled onto her back, effectively trapping his hand.

Scott followed the direction his arm had been pulled in. He could feel his child kicking against him.

"Um, Scott, you might want to roll over. I think Junior is a little squashed."

"Sorry." Scott rolled over, and sat up.

"So, do I finally get to go to the Island in a Thunderbird?" Tash asked.

"No. Dad said that Brains flew Thunderbird Two back to the Island, brought the plane over here, and flew TB1 back to the island. It was to maintain secrecy."

"And what time do we have to be at the airport?"

"Nine at the latest."

* * *

The plane flew through the cloudless sky. Jeff and Virgil were in the cockpit, flying the plane, while Gordon, Alan, Scott and Tash were sitting in the cabin.

Normally, Scott would have been in the cockpit, but Jeff insisted that he stayed with Tash.

Gordon leaned over Alan, and looked eagerly out of the window. "I can see it!" he yelled excitedly.

Scott pointed the Island out to Tash from his window and whispered in her ear.

"Welcome home."

**AN: like I said before, I'm sorry that the chapter was posted a bit late, but at least it is up now. Anyway, please review.**


	36. It Helps to Talk

**Disclaimer: see chapter one**

**AN: As promised, the next chapter of the story. Am hopefully over that nasty cold I had, so I will probably go back to my old updating habits- one every two days, maybe even one everyday if you're lucky.**

Chapter Thirty Six- It Helps to Talk

Two weeks had past since Scott had been held for ransom, and the Thunderbirds were on a relatively quiet patch. There had only been two rescues in that time, and they were both underwater rescues.

Life was returning back to normal on Tracy Island. Virgil could be found behind his beloved piano or easel.

Alan was spending time with Tin-Tin, and discovering the hidden places of the island.

Gordon could be found in the pool, or in the games room, playing with the family's Wii.

John had been sent back up to Thunderbird Five, and was glued to his telescope, while listening out for emergency calls.

* * *

It was night-time on Tracy Island, and all was peaceful. Well, most of Tracy Island was peaceful.

Scott wasn't having a good night. He was being plagued by nightmares. Panicking, Scott's eyelids flew open. The door in his room was closed, and the curtains were drawn. No light could enter the room.

When did it become so dark?

He was trapped. Again. And, he had to get out.

He flung the bed covers off, and ran towards the door, into the hallway.

The darkness was closing in on him.

His breathing increased tenfold.

He had to get out, now. He couldn't go through that again. He wasn't strong enough, he couldn't cope.

Once was bad enough, twice would be a living hell.

In a frenzied state, Scott's eyes swept the room, trying to find a way out. There was a sliver of light at the end of the hallway, through the lounge. Scott sprinted towards it, but no matter how fast or far he ran, the distance between him and the light increased.

He ran faster, his feet thundering on the floorboards, as he passed Jeff's room.

Finally! He had reached the silver-ish light of the moon. Scott wrenched the doors to the balcony open, and breathed in relief.

He was safe. They couldn't get him. He leaned on the balcony railings, as the last of his adrenaline rushed through his veins.

* * *

Jeff roused himself from his sleeping state. He heard some-one wandering around the house.

He stepped out of the room, pulling on his dressing gown. His instinct was right. Some-one was, or had been, wandering around the house. Jeff knew this because he could feel a cool draught was breezing throughout the lounge.

He stood in the lounge, watching his eldest son stare out into the ocean, trying to battle with his nightmares on his own.

He was studying his son so intently; he didn't hear gentle footfalls sneak up behind him.

"So this is where he disappeared to."

Jeff jumped about a foot in the air. "You surprised me, Tash." He said, clutching his heart. "I thought you were sleeping."

"I thought so too. But Junior had different ideas." She placed her hand on her bump, and felt her child wriggle restlessly.

"Ah, I understand." Jeff nodded. He glanced down at her bump. "How many months have gone?"

"About six."

"May I?"

Tash nodded and Jeff placed his hands over her bump. Jeff smiled. "Scott was just like this as well." His eyes travelled sadly back to Scott. "He's not coping, is he? I've tried to talk to him, but he clams up, and shuts down. I'm going to give him two weeks leave, just so that he can get his head together and deal with this." Jeff's lips quirked into a smile. "He can cosider going on a honeymoon."

Tash placed a reassuring hand on Jeff's arm. "I'll go talk to him."

* * *

"So, this is your hiding spot."

Scott turned and looked at her with his piercing blue gaze. Tash moved closer to him, and placed her arm around him.

"What are you doing out here? I thought you were asleep."

Tash sat down on chair. "Junior was missing his or her Dad."

"I see."

Tash sighed. "I know you're having nightmares, Scott. I can feel you thrashing around."

Scott remained silent.

"Your family are worried about you. They don't think you're coping."

Scott still didn't respond

"I'm worried about you."

"Don't."

"I can't help but worry about you. You need to talk about it. I'm willing to listen. It's unhealthy to keep it bottled up inside."

"I don't want to burden you with this. This is my problem, and I need to sort it out by myself."

"You won't be burdening me with this. I'm willing to listen."

Scott tilted his head to the side. Tash knew that Scott was contemplating her idea.

"It started off like a normal rescue." Scott began. "it should have been straightforward, simple, safe. Nothing should have gone wrong. Textbook rescue- that was what it should have been. But it wasn't.

Virgil and I split up. We were looking for any trapped people, and there were a few more rooms we had to search. It could have been him, then. They would have hurt him then.

They grabbed me, and drugged me. I don't remember much after that. I know I woke up briefly, and found my hands and ankles had been tied tightly. My watch was missing, and I didn't know where I was. It worried me. They drugged me again, and the world went black.

Then I was in a box. It was dark, and cramped. All they had left me was a gun, some glow-sticks and a message." Scott paused, to gather his breath.

"What did the message say?" Tash steeled herself for the response. From what she had heard, the attackers were ruthless.

"Just that, I should use the gun, and end my suffering quickly, and I quote; 'either way, you're going to die.' That I didn't have a chance of seeing the outside world. That was it. I would remain trapped in a box, and no-one would find me."

Tash felt sick. She didn't want to hear anymore, but she knew she had to. Who could do that to someone who risked his life for the good of mankind?

"I didn't touch it, at first. I promised myself that I wouldn't use the gun, unless I had to. It was a strong resolve. It worked. Until the light came on. It cut off the cool air supply. The box became stuffier and stuffier. I picked up the gun, and shot the light. It was so dark." Scott's eyes were closed, as he relived his memories. "Bad mistake. The shot cracked the box, and the ants crawled into the box."

Unconsciously, he ran a hand up and down his arm, where the ants had bitten him. "It was agony. Just pain in its purest form. No matter how still I lied, they kept on biting. It was like I was a feast for them. The constant stinging was more than I thought I could bear."

Tash placed a comforting hand on Scott's shoulder as he sat down beside her.

"It seemed so easy to pick up the gun, and end it all. And that scared me. And then it made me angry, because I was ready to give up. I wasn't strong enough. I was going against the IR motto- never give up."

"But you didn't." Tash responded.

"But I was ready to." Scott argued. "I was ready to pull the trigger in the dark. I would have died before they found me."

"But you didn't." She repeated. "And that just goes to show that you are stronger than you realised. And you will get through this, but it will take time."

"I know." He smiled at her. "Thanks for listening."

"Not a problem." Tash stood up. "I reckon Junior might let me get some sleep, if Dad joins me."

Scott stood up, and placed his arm around Tash as they walked inside.

Jeff nodded, as he observed them. They would get through this, as a family.

**AN: Please review.**


	37. Honeymoon Away

**Disclaimer: see chapter one**

**AN: Halleluiah! I can come back to my writing now I've finished my (nasty, mean, horrible) maths. By the way, all the places mentioned in this chapter are real, and they are really interesting. Just FYI.**

Chapter Thirty Seven- Honeymoon Away.

Jeff and most of his family sat at the table. Alan was heavily buttering a burnt piece of toast. Gordon was pouring himself some juice. Virgil was probably still asleep, since he wasn't at the table. Scott had just finished his bowl of cereal, and was placing it in the sink.

"Scott, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"OK." Scott followed Jeff into his office, and Jeff closed the door behind him.

Jeff breathed in deeply. He knew exactly how Scott would react, when he told him his plan. "Scott, I'm taking you off operations for a working week."

"What?!"

"I'm taking you off active operations for a working week." Jeff repeated.

"Why?!"

"You need the time. You're not coping."

Scott opened his mouth to deny this; Jeff cut him off.

"I know about the nightmares. I've seen you taking your anger out on a punch bag. You need the time off."

Scott could feel anger swell up inside of him. "I'm fine, Dad! I'm coping! You don't need to take me off active operations!"

Jeff shook his head. "Scott, you're proving my point. You will not be going on any rescues for five days. Now, you can either accept the situation, or I can force the downtime onto you. Either way, the outcome will still be the same." Jeff tilted his head to the side. "Consider this time off for a honeymoon, if it makes a difference."

* * *

"What would you say if I told you we could go on a honeymoon?" Scott asked.

Tash looked up from the book she was reading in the lounge. "I would ask where we were going."

Scott sat down beside her. "That is entirely up to you."

Tash stared wide-eyed at Scott. "You're serious about this, aren't you?"

"Well," Scott stalled. "Dad gave me a working week off, and I thought it would be a good idea to go on one."

"Where would you like to go?"

"Anywhere is fine with me. I've seen most places with IR."

Tash tilted her head to the side, deep in thought. "The one place I've always wanted to see was Sydney."

"Sydney, as in Sydney, Australia, or Sydney, Canada?"

"Sydney, Australia. I've seen Sydney, Canada before."

Scott stood up, and hauled her to her feet. "Let's go!"

"Now?"

"Well," Scott mused. "We have to pack first, and let Dad know where we're going. But then we can go."

* * *

The Swift landed at Sydney's airport. Virgil had agreed to fly them there, and pick them up at the end of the week.

"Take care, bro, OK? " Virgil said, as he gave Scott a brotherly hug. "And don't watch any news, listen to the radio or read the local newspaper."

"Why?"

Virgil rolled his eyes. "You're here to enjoy yourself, not worry about one of us if we get a rescue. I mean it, Scott, no newspapers, no radio and definitely no TV." Virgil's head swivelled towards Tash. "You'll let me know if he does watch TV, listen to the radio or read the newspaper?"

"Scouts honour."

Virgil smiled, as he climbed back into the plane. Scott eyed the plane as it took off into the Australian sunset.

Tash pulled him away. "We should find somewhere to stay."

Scott's eyes still lingered on the plane.

"Scott, come on. You heard Virgil, they'll be fine. And I don't know about you, but Junior is very hungry."

* * *

The sun shone brightly through the windows of the hotel room they were staying in. Scott rolled over and kissed her, before letting his head rest next to hers. He wrapped his arm around her, and snuggled up to her. She rolled over, and opened her eyes.

"Is it morning already?"

"Apparently." Scott smiled, as he glanced out of the windows.

Tash pulled the covers around her. "Just five more minutes."

Scott rolled his eyes, and went to get ready for the day.

Once they had eaten breakfast, they were out on the busy streets of Sydney. They had planned to go up Sydney Tower, and see an aerial view of Sydney.

"You can see everything from up here." Tash commented, as she peered into some binoculars.

"Yeah, you can't even get views like this at home." Scott agreed.

"I wouldn't think so, considering we live on a tropical island." Tash gestured to the high-rises. "The only view we would get is the ocean."

They took in the 360 degree view of Sydney, and left to complete the city tour of Sydney.

After visiting the Opera House, and taking a photo of it, the couple made their way to one of Sydney's most popular tourist hub- Darling Harbour.

"Hmm." Scott mused. "Gordon would have a field day here."

"Why?" Tash was looking towards the IMAX cinema.

Scott turned her around. "The National Maritime Museum and the aquarium. Both showcase his favourite element- water."

"I see."

"So, should we see the museum, or the aquarium?"

"You sound so disinterested in the museum, I think we should go to the aquarium."

"I did?"

Tash stared at Scott. "Would you like to go to the museum?"

"I would rather stick needles in my eye."

"I thought so."

* * *

The rest of their honeymoon went smoothly. The next day, Scott and Tash visited the Blue Mountains and Jenolan Caves. They had both agreed that it was something both John and Virgil would have liked to do, if they were there.

The last day was spent at the beach, relaxing.

"Come on, Tash." Scott wheedled. "Five minutes in the water is not going to kill you."

"No thanks, I like to keep my feet planted on terra firma."

"I wouldn't call sand 'terra firma.'" Scott quipped.

"You know what I mean." She slapped him lightly across the arms. She lowered herself onto the fine sand. "If you want to go swimming, you should go."

"Are you sure?"

"Go! Before I push you into the water!"

"OK, OK. Jeez, don't get so worked up about it. I can take a hint." Scott pulled his t-shirt over his head, and ran towards the water.

Scot could feel a temperature change the moment he dove into the water.

'Maybe swimming in autumn isn't a good idea.' He thought to himself, as he treaded water.

A strange vibe shot up his back. It wasn't a good feeling. Scott knew that all was not well in the water. His head swept the waters' surface. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see someone was in trouble.

Launching himself into front crawl, Scott swam against the waves to the person in trouble.

'Sorry, Virge. I'm breaking my promise, but it's for a very good reason. If you were in the same situation as me, you would do the same thing.' Scott justified to himself.

He soon approached the person in question.

"Are you OK?" he yelled, above the sound of the waves crashing against the rocks.

"Not really. I can't move." Came the panicked reply.

Scott was already assessing the situation. First things first, he had to calm the person down.

"What's your name?"

"Brad."

"How old are you, Brad?"

"Fourteen."

"How long have you been here, Brad?"

"I don't know. All I know is that a really strong current pulled me out, and dumped me near the rocks."

"What about the lifesavers?" Scott asked, as he battled against the current to get closer.

"I don't think they've spotted me. They're only human, after all, and humans can make mistakes."

"Interesting view you've got, Brad." Scott commented. He was trying to keep Brad talking, so that Brad wouldn't panic as much. "How're you holding up?"

"I'm really tired. Can I stop kicking? I promise it won't be for very long."

"NO!" Scott yelled. "If you stop kicking, it will be harder to start again. I know you're tired. Just keep kicking." Scott dived under the surface of the water. He saw the problem immediately.

"Brad, you can't move because your foot is tangled up in seaweed. I need you to stop kicking with your right foot, but use your arms to keep you afloat. Kick your left leg as well."

Scott dived under the water again, and fought against the slimy seaweed. He could feel his eyes sting as salt water flooded them. As soon as he had untangled the foot, he resurfaced.

"Brad, you're good to go."

"Mr. Rescuer, I can't. I'm too tired." Brad could barely tread water.

"Scott. My name's Scott. Don't worry about swimming; I'll tow you back in, OK? You'll need to get checked out by the lifesavers, as a precaution."

Scott used his basic lifesaving skills to tow Brad back to the beach. Scott walked Brad over to the lifesavers, and explained the situation to them.

"You brought him back to shore?" the lifesaver asked.

Scott nodded.

"Sit down." The lifesaver ordered. "I want to check you out too, as a precaution."

"I'm fine." Scott replied, as he rubbed his eyes. The salt was starting to irritate him.

"I'm sure you are. Now sit down!" the lifesaver ordered.

Scott knew he was fighting a losing battle, so he sat down on the sand.

As soon as the lifesaver finished checking Brad over, he moved onto Scott.

"Just so you know, you're not fine. Well, your eyes aren't, anyway."

Scott rubbed his eyes again.

"They're bloodshot. I'll rinse them out with some water, and put some drops into them." He reached into his first aid kit for some gloves and eye drops. "So, you a lifesaver?"

"Not exactly."

"So, what do you do?"

"I'm in the rescue business." Scott answered vaguely.

"Fire, ambulance, search and rescue; which one?"

"None. I work for an independent company, so I have to be freelance, so they train me in everything." Scott told a half-truth.

"Well, I hope you consider working for the lifesavers one day. We need people like you on our team." The lifesaver commented, as he tipped Scott's head back, and administered the eye drops. "You're done."

Scott stood up off the sand. "Thanks."

"If your eyes irritate you, rinse them out with cold water. If they still sting, you'll have to visit an A&E." The lifesaver instructed.

Scott nodded.

"And thanks, for what you did out there. It really made a difference." He continued.

"I just did what anyone else would have done." Scott replied, before making his way back down the beach towards Tash.

He found her lying in the sand. He lay down beside her, and wrapped his slightly soggy arms around her.

"Scott!" She shrieked. "What are you doing? You made me all wet!"

"I giving my wife a hug. What does it look like I'm doing?" Scott stated the obvious.

Tash threw his a towel. "Give me one when you're dry."

Tash then noticed Scott's eyes. "What happened? Your eyes are bloodshot."

"It's a long story." Scott then explained the rescue he did in the water.

"Right. We're not staying here. The salt in the atmosphere can aggravate the redness."

"We don't have to leave." Scott argued.

"Yes, we do. Unless you want your dad giving you more time off. Anyway, I was getting tired." Tash stood up and placed her hand in Scott's, and they walked to the ferry together.

When they were on the ferry, Scott felt his phone vibrate. He pulled it out, and saw he had received a text from Virgil. He scan-read it quickly.

"What does it say?" Tash asked.

"Virgil will come and pick us up early tomorrow." Scott scrolled down in the message. "I wonder why he wants to do that." Scott murmured quietly.

"Why who wants to do what?"

"When we go home, Alan wants to talk to me."

**AN: What does Alan want? Will Scott's eyes go back to normal? Find out soon. Please review.**


	38. Brotherly Advice

**Disclaimer: see chapter one**

**AN: Lissysue- of course I love to keep you guessing. There wouldn't be any fun for me, or incentive to keep reading for you otherwise. LOL.**

Chapter Thirty Eight- Brotherly Advice

After completing his log-book and post flight checks, Virgil made his way over to his brother and sister.

"How was the honeymoon?" he asked, as he hugged Tash.

"It was fine. Very relaxing."

"That's good. Ow!" Virgil turned his head towards his brother. "Tell your child to stop being a bully."

Scott rolled his still bloodshot eyes. "What did Junior do?"

"Your son just kicked my ribcage, that's what he did." Virgil noticed Scott's eyes.

Scott placed his head on the bump that housed his child. "Junior, did you kick your uncle?"

Scott felt a kick in reply. "Good job."

Scott looked up at Virgil. "Stop being a wuss. Junior won't hurt you." Scott tilted his head to the side, as he thought on what Virgil had just said. "What makes you think that Junior's a boy?"

"Huh?" Virgil was distracted.

"You said that my son just kicked you in the ribs. What makes you think Junior's a boy?"

"Scott, we all know that Tracys can't make girls. You can only get a boy or a girl. Process of elimination." Virgil explained, as he and Scott loaded the bags onto the plane.

Scott was climbing into the plane, but Virgil pulled him back. "What happened to your eyes?"

"Nothing." Scott replied too quickly.

"If 'nothing' happened to your eyes, Scott, then Thunderbird Two is a flying pig."

"I know, Virge, the truth hurts. But I'm glad to see that you've finally admitted that. You were in denial for far too long." Scott tried to change the subject.

"Thunderbird Two does not resemble a flying pig!" Virgil spat. "And don't change the subject. What happened to your eyes?"

"I'm not telling."

"Why not?"

"Because you'll get mad."

Virgil hazarded a guess. "You rescued someone."

Scott stared at Virgil in surprise. "How did you know?" The words fell from his lips, before he could stop them.

"Tell me everything."

Scott explained the situation to Virgil. "-and if you were there, you would have done the same thing." Scott justified.

"You're right, I would. You made a good call, Scott."

"Wait a minute, you're not mad? Angry? Frustrated?"

"Oh, I'm mad as hell at you. But you saved a life, and at the end of the day, that's what matters."

Scott sighed in relief. Virgil had understood his actions.

"So, why does Alan want to talk to me?" Scott asked.

"No idea. All I know is that he has spent a lot of time in Dad's office over the week."

"We should probably return home. Alan will be getting antsy if we don't show soon."

* * *

"Swift, you are clear to land on runway two. Use approach path five." Jeff's voice filled the cockpit.

Virgil banked the plane to the left, and followed the instructions. In what felt like no time at all, the plane landed smoothly on the runway, and taxied into a hangar.

After completing the log-books, Virgil, Scott and Tash made their way up to the villa.

* * *

Alan literally jumped off the sofa when he saw Scott walk through the door. He turned Scott around, and pushed him out of the door.

"Come on, Scott. Move!" Alan cried out agitatedly.

Alan's mood was worrying to Scott. "Alan, is everything OK?"

Alan wiggled his shoulders uncomfortably. "I really want to ask you something, but it will sound really strange."

"Shoot."

"How did you ask Tash to marry you?"

"I just… asked her. Why did you want to know?" Scott watched Alan's profile carefully. Finally, he put two and two together, and ended up with four. "You want to ask Tin-Tin to marry you, right?"

Alan nodded. "But I don't know how to. So, how did you ask her?"

Scott thought over his answer. "My situation was completely different to yours. I mean, being trapped in a box for ten hours really puts things into perspective. You realise what's important in your life. When I was there, I knew that she was one of the most important things in my life. So, I met up with her in a park, with the stars shining above, and I asked her. Of course, we could always lock you in the freezer for ten hours. it would bear some form of resemblance to my situation."

"I can't take Tin to a park. We don't have one here."

Scott rolled his eyes. "There are plenty of places here on the Island. When were you planning on proposing?"

"Tonight." Alan muttered. "If I can keep my nerve."

"Have you talked to Dad yet?"

"Of course. I don't like to antagonise him, unlike you." Alan replied jokingly.

"What does he think?" Scott ignored Alan's jibe.

"He said that as long as we're happy, he's happy. He even said that I could use Mum's ring to propose."

"And this is what you want to do?"

Alan nodded.

"Then do it!" Scott encouraged. "What's the worst that can happen?"

"I have several scenarios running in my mind." Alan replied darkly.

"The worst that can happen is that Tin will say no. And that's not the end of the world. You could ask her again at a later time."

"Thanks for the pep talk, Scott." Alan smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tin-Tin approached Tash, as she lounged on the sofa.

"Tash, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course you can." Tash patted the cushion next to her, indicating that Tin-Tin could sit down.

"How did you know that Scott would propose?"

"Um, I didn't. He surprised me with that."

"OK."

Tash pierced Tin-Tin with her green gaze. "Is everything alright between you and Alan?"

"I'm not sure." Tin-Tin sighed. "He's been avoiding me over the past few days, and I'm worried I've done something to offend him. I'm worried he'll break up with me."

"Oh Tin, you haven't done anything to offend Alan. I'm sure he'll talk to you when he's ready. And he definitely won't break up with you. The man's besotted with you. What do you think is happening?"

"I narrowed it down to two possibilities. Either he is going to propose, or he will break things off. I'm hoping for the former, but fearing the latter." Tin-Tin fiddled with her thumbs. "But then if Alan proposes, I'm worried I will react in the wrong way."

"Tin, honey, in the end, it comes down to two questions. Do you love him?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to spend the rest of your life with him?"

"Yes."

"I think you know your answer." Tash smiled.

* * *

"Trail made?"

"Check."

"Candles?"

"Check."

"Blurb before proposal?"

"Check."

"Romantic setting in mind?"

"Yes, Scott."

"Ring?"

Alan felt around for the velvet box. "Check."

"Are you ready?"

"I guess."

"Getting cold feet?"

"Stop it Scott. You're making me nervous."

"Alan, relax. Tin will definitely say yes. You two are made for each other."

"Can you get her down here, please, Scott?"

"Sure. And Alan, you'll let me know, right?"

"You know I will."

* * *

Scott sprinted towards the villa. He opened the door, and saw Tin-Tin standing in front of him.

"Tin, Alan's looking for you."

"Where is he?" Scott could hear the wariness in her voice.

"Follow the trail."

Frowning slightly, Tin-Tin stepped out of the villa, and started to follow the trail.

Scott sat down beside his wife, and wrapped an arm around her.

"Alan's going to ask Tin-Tin to marry him, isn't he?" Tash murmured quietly.

"How does she know?" Scott mouthed to his father.

Jeff chuckled. "Son, I make it a point to never question how the female mind works."

Scott looked at Tash. "Yeah, he is. Now, all we can do is wait for the answer."

* * *

A few hours passed by, and Alan and Tin-Tin still hadn't returned to the villa. Tash had fallen asleep against Scott's shoulder, Scott was blinking rapidly and rubbing his eyes, and even Jeff was stifling yawns every two minutes.

"You should take her to your room." Jeff indicated to Tash with a nod of his head.

"Just a few more minutes, Dad."

The silence in the room echoed, and you could cut the tension with a blunt knife.

Jeff glanced at the clock on the wall. "Scott, I don't think they'll be back until later. We'll find out in the morning."

Scott looked down at the sleeping form. He didn't have the heart to wake her up, so he decided to carry her.

As soon as he bundled Tash into his arms, the front door flew open.

Alan and Tin-Tin stood in the doorway. Tin-Tin held pebbles that had their initials carved into them.

"She said yes!" Alan cried out. "I asked her and she said yes!"

"That's great! Congratulations." Scott turned to Tin-Tin. "I'd give you a hug, but my hands and arms are kind of full at the moment."

"Congratulations, son. I couldn't be happier." Jeff smiled, and glanced at the clock again. "Alan, Scott, get some sleep. You'll never know when we'll be called out. Same for you, Tin-Tin."

The two pairs walked out of the room. Jeff smiled. He meant what he had said. He couldn't be happier.

**AN: Lissysue- Surprised? See, I can be nice, if I want to. And you will need to restock on supplies for the corner. It's only fair if I give you a bit of warning. Please review.**


	39. One Wedding and Two Suggestions

**Disclaimer: see chapter one**

**AN: This chapter has jumped about a month and a half in time. Just to clarify that. **

**I'm also not very familiar with traditional Malaysian wedding customs, so I hope what I have included doesn't offend anyone. If it does, I am truly sorry.**

Chapter Thirty Nine- One Wedding and Two Suggestions 

The sun rose over the volcano of Tracy Island, and Alan woke up. A feeling of contentment spread through his veins. It took him a few moments before he remembered the day.

"It's today." He murmured to himself. Alan jumped out of bed, and ran down to the dining table. "It's today!" He yelled out to all the occupants at the table.

His face fell slightly when he saw only Tash and Scott at the table. "Oh. Where's everyone else?"

Scott was sleepily shovelling cereal into his mouth. After swallowing, he replied, "Virgil has gone to get the celebrant and Gordon has-" Scott broke off as he yawned.

"Gordon has?"

"Gordon has gone to collect John from space." Scott concluded.

"I see." Alan was puzzled. "Why didn't you go up to collect John?"

Alan looked closely at Scott. He could tell Scott was very tired. "Have you been up all night, Scott?"

Scott nodded glumly.

"Why?" Alan asked, but then he changed his mind. "Actually, I don't want to know why."

"Probably better that you don't. All it involved was a sleepless night with a really bad movie and two energetic people."

Alan's mouth quirked. "What movie?"

Scott mumbled something inaudibly.

"Did you just say High School Musical?" Alan smirked.

Scott sent a death glare to Alan.

"Oh, look at the time. I have to get ready." Alan avoided a dangerous situation. He walked to the door. Leaning on the frame, he asked one last question. "When will Gordon be back? I can't get married without my best man."

"Soon. Alan," Scott called out to Alan's retreating back. "Getting cold feet?"

Alan looked down at his feet. "No, I'm wearing socks."

* * *

It was mid-day, and the Tracy family were seated in the orchid garden.

Kyrano was performing a traditional Malaysian wedding blessing on Alan and Tin-Tin. It may have seemed like it was pointless, but it was important to Kyrano, Ohana and Tin-Tin. And if it made Tin-Tin happy, Alan was more than willing to participate in it.

Alan and Tin-Tin were sitting on a white sheet, while Kyrano and Ohana tied twine around their hands, signifying a bond for life. Then, Ohana sprinkled red rose petals over them, for luck and prosperity.

After the blessing was over, the family moved down to the east beach, onto the rocks, where the wedding would be held. The celebrant was already in position, and the wedding ceremony began.

A few hours later, Alan and Tin-Tin had signed the certificate, and were legally married. The reception was an informal affair on the beach; the rest of the family were congratulating the couple, and socialising in a relaxed environment, until the sun set behind the horizon, leaving a dusky pink glow in the sky.

Slowly, one by one, the family made their way back to the villa, and turned in for the night.

* * *

"Scott," Tash shook Scott gently. "Wake up."

Scott rolled over in his sleep.

"Scott! Wake up!"

"What's the matter?" he asked groggily.

"We are such bad parents. We haven't done anything."

Scott was still half asleep. "What do you mean; we've done lots of things."

"No, we haven't." Tash countered. "We haven't got a cot, or clothes, or anything!" Tears filled her emerald green eyes, and trickled down her cheek. "We don't even have a name."

Scott sat up, and wiped the tears away. "Don't worry about them. We still have one and a half months left to get all the things Junior will need. In two weeks, Dad will demand another stock supply, so we could go then." He reassured her. "And as for the name; there's always Junior."

"We are not going to call this child 'Junior.' He or she needs a proper name."

"Tash," Scott reasoned. "How can we find a name when we don't know the sex of the baby?"

"We could make a shortlist of some names." She suggested.

"Or we could name Junior after food. Most people get away with it now. Think about it; we could have a 'Pizza Tracy' or a 'Coriander Tracy' or something like that." He joked.

Tash got the point. "I guess you're right."

Scott gave her a hug. "I guess I am. Now," he yawned, "do you think we could get some sleep?"

Tash snuggled under the covers, and moved closer to Scott. Scott wound his arms around her, and they soon fell asleep.

* * *

Breakfast was a relaxed affair.

"Alan, where are you and Tin-Tin going?" John asked, as he buttered some toast.

"Up north. Finland, Norway, maybe Sweden."

"But it'll be cold there." Gordon chimed in.

"Actually, it won't." Virgil contradicted.

"It's summer in the northern hemisphere right now. It should be quite pleasant." Tash agreed with Virgil.

Scott handed a package to Alan. "Since you're headed to Europe, Dad was wondering if you could hand this over to Penny."

Tin-Tin took the package out of Alan's unresisting hands. "What is it?"

"The details of FAB 1's service and monthly upgrade. It also includes some proposed changes to the car's interior and the flying system."

"Right. We'll make sure she gets it." Tin-Tin tapped Alan on the shoulder. "We should go, unless you want to fly into the night."

Alan and Tin-Tin left the room; their siblings calling out goodbyes to their retreating back.

John turned to Scott. "So, when are you taking me back up?"

"Are you really that anxious to get back up there?" Scott asked incredulously.

"You haven't answered my question." John pointed out.

"Soon. There are some things I have to discuss with Dad first."

"What things?" John asked.

"Just stuff." Scott replied vaguely, as he went to his dad's office.

* * *

"What did you want to discuss with me, Son?" For once, Jeff had placed his paperwork to the side, and Scott had his undivided attention.

"Actually, there are two things."

"I'm listening."

"Slightly odd request- can Tash and I do the next supply run. We need to pick things up for Junior."

"Yes. It was your turn anyway." Jeff said. "And the second thing?"

"You know how you've been considering finding new IR personnel?"

Jeff nodded, wondering where Scott was taking this.

"I have a suggestion on who we should hire."

Jeff raised his eyebrows questioningly. "Let me guess. This would be Tash."

"Well, not now, but a bit later. It would be pointless, and dangerous to send her out on rescues right now."

"And how does she feel about this?" Jeff asked.

"I haven't exactly told her yet."

"Why?"

"I wanted to see what you said first." Scott explained. "I didn't want to raise her hopes if you didn't agree with the idea."

Jeff thought about Scott's suggestion. "Well, Scott, if she agrees, I think she will be a brilliant addition to the team."

Scott blinked rapidly, as he processed what Jeff had just said. He was surprised Jeff hadn't posed any argument. "Are you serious?"

"Scott, if I wasn't, I wouldn't be agreeing." Jeff pointed out. "But I want to talk to you and her, after you drop John off."

* * *

Scott shuttled John to the space station as quickly as he could, and returned home. After docking TB3 in the silo, Scott headed to Jeff's office.

Jeff and Tash were already there. They were both seated, and Scott closed the door to Jeff's office, and sat down beside her.

Scott smiled, reassuring her that there was nothing to worry about.

Jeff looked up at them. "Now, Tash, there is something I would like to ask you, but I want you to know that if you don't want to take part, you can say no. I don't want you to feel pressurized in to this."

"OK, but what am I not supposed to feel pressurized into?"

Jeff maintained eye contact with Tash. "Would you like to become a member of International Rescue?"

**AN: What will she say? Find out soon. Please review.**

**PS. sorry about the cold feet joke. My idea-bouncer insisted that I put it in, as it made her laugh.**


	40. The Hood Acts IV

**Disclaimer: see chapter one**

**AN: I've basically made up the medical things in this chapter, so I'm sorry if they seem unrealistic, but then, that's the beauty of fiction. **

Chapter Forty- The Hood Acts IV

Tash tilted her head to the side, deep in thought. "What would I have to do?"

"You would be the primary medical advisor, and assessor on the scene and at base." Jeff stated.

Tash's faced pulled into a puzzled frown. "I thought IR already had a medical team."

"Not exactly. Scott and Virgil are trained to EMT level. They are able to administer medications and injections. John and Alan know basic first aid, and Gordon is trained in life-saving skills." Jeff explained, and he nodded to Scott.

"Tash, we're not going to lie to you. Rescue sites can be dangerous. There is always a huge chance of something going wrong. We don't make it back in one piece all the time." Scott said sombrely. "I'm sorry this is heavy and depressing, but you need to know. We won't lead you blindly into this,"

Jeff stood up, and headed to his door. "I'll let you think about this."

"Jeff," she called out. "I'll be a part of International Rescue."

Jeff froze. He turned slowly around. "You will?"

She nodded. "But I don't want to go on rescues right now. I wouldn't feel comfortable. But I don't mind looking after sick bay."

"I wouldn't ask you to go on rescues while you're pregnant." Jeff said. "Mostly because anything can happen to you or your child out there."

* * *

Two weeks later, Scott was helping Tash sort out her safety straps on the jet. She fidgeted slightly.

"You OK?" he asked, as he secured the last strap.

She nodded, and Scott started to move to the cockpit, to start the plane. Scott heard her fidget again.

"You sure you're OK?" He asked again.

"I can't get comfortable." She replied. "My back is killing me."

"Your back's hurting?" Scott asked, concerned.

"Yeah. I'll be fine though. Don't worry. It's been hurting for the past few days."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Scott asked, hurt evident in his voice.

"Like I said; I didn't want to worry you." She pushed him towards the cockpit. "Go. Get the plane up in the air; otherwise we'll never reach the mainland."

A short while later, the plane swept away from the island, and headed to the mainland.

* * *

"Do you think there's anything Junior would like here?" Scott asked, as he peered into the baby shop window.

"Scott, considering these are all early level baby toys, I think there is bound to be something Junior will use when he or she arrives."

"Well, Junior won't use them before then." Scott quipped.

"No, Junior won't." Tash agreed. "You will."

Saying that, she pulled him into the shop.

They came out a while later; Scott was carrying several bags, and had two flat-pack boxes under his arm.

"OK, so we have a cot, a stroller, a baby sling, a changing mat, some toys and clothes for Junior." Scott completed his mental checklist. "I think we've got everything we need right now."

"No, we haven't." Tash contradicted.

"What are we missing?" Scott sighed.

"Diapers." She stated simply. "Lots and lots of diapers."

Scott rolled his eyes, and they walked back to the shop.

Once again, the couple walked out of the shop, after purchasing lots of diapers.

An ominous vibe shot up Scott's back, and he glanced quickly over his shoulder, to confirm his suspicions. They were being followed.

"What is it?" Tash asked.

"Nothing." Scott didn't want to worry her.

They carried on walking down the street. Scott glanced over his shoulder more frequently, and his gaze lingered on his surroundings.

"Scott, what is it? And don't tell me it's nothing, because I know it's something." Tash asked, as they approached an isolated alleyway.

Before Scott could answer, Tash was pulled roughly into the alleyway. The person following them pushed Scott into the alleyway from behind.

Scott stared at the person holding his wife against her will.

"You!" he gasped.

* * *

Scott was shoved into an inconspicuous car, hidden behind a dumpster. His wife was pushed into the car, and she sat next to him. The Hood climbed in after them, and ordered his minion to drive off.

"Don't do anything stupid." The Hood warned to Scott. He pulled a dagger out from one of the hidden folds in his sleeve. He held the dagger a few centimetres over Tash's bump. "You may be fast, but we both know I will be faster."

Scott stared at The Hood; uncharacteristic harshness etched on his face. "What do you want?"

"I want your co-operation. Tell me what I want to know, and I will let you and your wife go. Don't, and let's just say you won't need all the baby things you've bought."

"What do you want?" Scott repeated.

"Tell me the secrets of the Thunderbirds."

* * *

The Hood had taken his captives to an old, abandoned school. He placed two chairs in the empty hall, and rammed the pair into wooden chairs.

The Hood found two pieces of thick rope, and tied their hands behind their back.

"Well, Mr. Tracy, are you willing to tell me what I want to know?"

"Don't tell this psycho anything, Scott, or you'll have to deal with me!" Tash yelled out angrily.

"No." Scott stated, staring at The Hood.

The Hood slapped him across the face, and stormed out of the hall. He had to discuss a new plan with his minions.

A silence fell over the captives, like a heavy blanket. It was only broken when Tash muttered inaudibly under her breath.

"Tash, what's wrong?" Scott asked. His concern for her had intensified and reached maximum.

Tash looked back at Scott, her eyes wide with fear. "Scott, I think my water just broke."

**AN: Oh dear, I'm back in my corner. Please review.**


	41. You Cannot Lie to The Hood

**Disclaimer: see chapter one**

**AN: I'm kinda sad now, because this story is drawing to a close. **

Chapter Forty One- You Cannot Lie to The Hood

"Now? But Junior's not due for another month." Scott asked, panicked.

"No, Scott, twenty hours ago." Tash replied, her voice heavy with sarcasm. "Yes, now! What do you think?"

Scott glanced around uneasily. "Talk about bad timing." He muttered.

"Well, I'm sorry," she retorted, "but this isn't something I can control!"

"OK, OK, calm down." Scott's fiddled his bound hands. He could feel the knots in the rope loosening. He managed to hit a button on his watch, just as The Hood walked into the room.

* * *

John was up in Thunderbird Five, star gazing out of his telescope, when a light on his control panel lit up, indicating a problem.

John tore himself away from his telescope. He noted that Scott had sent a distress signal from his watch.

Without hesitating, he contacted Jeff.

* * *

Jeff sat stony-faced, as he listened to John.

"Right, John, start the silent recording, and track the location of the watch."

"FAB, just give me a few minutes."

Jeff could hear John tapping away on Thunderbird Five.

"Dad, you should be able to hear noises from the recording Scott's watch is taking. I haven't managed to isolate his location yet, but I can tell you that he is not anywhere in the city."

"Thanks, John, and keep trying."

"FAB. I'll call again when I get more details. Thunderbird Five out."

Jeff closed the link with Thunderbird Five, and listened intently to the recording coming from Scott's watch.

* * *

The Hood stared at Scott levelly. "Are you ready to tell me what I want to know?"

"Hell would have to freeze over, defrost and freeze over again, before I tell you anything." Scott spat out, venom injected in his voice.

"Scott Tracy, you are trying my patience." The Hood paced relentlessly in front of Scott. "I will give you one last chance to consider your options. I strongly suggest that you make the right choice, and tell me the secrets of the Thunderbirds." The Hood swept away from his captives.

Scott looked over at Tash. Her face was contorted in pain.

"Oh God!" She cried out through gritted teeth. "Make it stop, please Scott, make it stop."

"Honey, just breathe, like Ohana said." Scott reassured her, realising she had her first strong contraction.

Tash inhaled, and then exhaled.

"That's it." Scott encouraged.

* * *

Jeff had heard enough to realise there was a serious problem. He hit the emergency klaxon, and established contact with John.

Virgil, Alan and Gordon all sprinted into the room.

"What's up?" They asked unanimously.

"Boys," Jeff started gravely. "Scott's in trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" Virgil asked.

"He and Tash have been taken against their will, by The Hood. He wants to know what makes the Thunderbirds work." John chimed in from space. "Dad, I've localised the location, and I took the liberty to hack, I mean, I accessed some heat sensor images of the location."

John sent them to Jeff's data pad. Jeff studied them quickly, but thoroughly. He glanced up at his sons.

"Virgil, take blueprint set 401 with you. Make sure you lock TB2 securely when you land. This is The Hood we are talking about. He can, and probably will do anything to get to TB2 again. The co-ordinates for your destination are now loaded in TB2's hard-drive." His gaze swivelled to Alan. "Take a tranquiliser, and a stun gun with you. Keep yourself armed at all times. Don't take stupid risks."

Gordon was next in line. "Make sure the medi-kit is fully stocked. Take extra gauzes, bandages and tranquilisers."

His sons stared at him blankly, as if they were in a trance.

"What are you still doing here?!" Jeff yelled. "Get going! Move!"

The boys jumped into action, and headed off to do their respective jobs.

Jeff turned back to John. "Now, how exactly did you get those images, John Glenn Tracy?"

* * *

The Hood stood in front of Scott. "Are you finally ready to talk, Mr. Tracy?"

"Do I look like I'm ready to talk?" Scott asked rhetorically.

The Hood observed Scott, and noticed there was a hint of fear in his eyes. The Hood's face split into a sadistic grin. "Scott, I am a reasonable man. You must remember that you brought this on yourself."

The Hood's eyes gleamed blood red, as they bore into Scott's mind.

'Ah, that's why he's so afraid. His wife has gone into labour.' The Hood thought to himself. 'I can use that.'

The Hood released his hold over Scott, and moved so that he was behind Tash.

"You know, your husband is either very brave, or very stupid." He whispered, loud enough for Scott to hear. "If he told me what I wanted to know, I would have released you, and you could have delivered your child at a hospital. What a shame; because of him, you won't be going anywhere soon."

Scott's eyes widened in horror. How did The Hood know?

"It doesn't matter how I know," The Hood said, as though he read Scott's mind. "What matters is that I know. You'll have the pleasure of bringing your child into this world, and I'll have the satisfaction of killing it."

* * *

Virgil Tracy was nervous. All he knew was that his brother was in trouble- effectively kidnapped by the same criminal mastermind that made his life a living hell a few months ago. The video link crackled into life.

"Go ahead, Thunderbird Five. Have you got anymore information for me, John?" Virgil asked. Alan and Gordon were eavesdropping from the passenger seats of TB2.

"Yes. The Hood mentioned something about going to a hospital to deliver a child, so I think it's safe to assume that Tash has gone into labour."

"Jeez, as if things weren't complicated enough already." Virgil moaned. "Does Dad know?"

"No. I'll have to let him cool off before I contact him again. Could you do it for me, please?" John recited like a monotone voice.

Virgil raised his eyebrows. "What did you do, John?"

"You really want to know?" At Virgil's nod (and the calls from his passengers), John continued. "When Scott sent off the distress signal, I triggered the silent recorder, but I couldn't isolate the location using the normal software. I quickly created a new piece of software, and waited for that to work. While I was waiting, I accessed the databanks of some of the Intelligence satellites up here, to get shots of the area. When Dad found out…" John trailed out.

"He went ballistic." Alan concluded.

"Yeah. He said that I shouldn't have done that, I was breaking several international laws and I should have used Thunderbird Five's imaging system."

Gordon pulled his face into a puzzled frown. "There are other satellites in space?"

"Well, duh." Alan supplied, while slapping him lightly around the head.

"Why don't they locate Thunderbird Five then?" Gordon asked, as he unsuccessfully avoided Alan's swatting hand.

"Cloaking devices." John answered instantly. "I placed a bug in the system. I can locate and access other satellites in a five kilometre radius, but they can't locate me."

"Sweet."

"John, we're going to land, so I'll talk to you later."

"FAB, Virgil. Thunderbird Five out."

* * *

Tash cried out in pain again. "I can't do this, Scott. Not here." She looked at him; green eyes met with blue. "Scott, I'm scared. I don't want to do this here. What if something goes wrong?"

"Honey, I know you're scared. I know you don't want to do this here." Scott stopped reassuring and comforting her, as he heard the landing jets of Thunderbird Two. Hope coursed through his body. With any luck, they would be able to get Tash to a hospital.

The Hood also heard the noise. Pulling out his dagger, and pressing it against Scott's throat, he demanded to know what that noise was.

"Your information." Scott replied, eyeing the dagger warily.

"You'd better not be lying to me." The Hood warned, as he left the hall to check.

* * *

Virgil, Alan and Gordon were having a strategic meeting in Thunderbird Two.

"From the images, we know Scott and Tash are held in the back half of the school. There is a back door; two of us might be able to slip past unnoticed. Our main priority is to get Tash out of there, and into a hospital. Then we go for Scott." Virgil planned.

"Who's going where?" Alan asked.

"You and Gordon go round the back. If the situation calls for it, one of you can be a diversion. I'll go round the front." Virgil ordered, as he placed the blueprints in an official looking envelope.

Alan handed his brothers some tranquilisers. "Just in case."

Gordon grabbed the medi-kit, and slung the heavily-stocked bag across his shoulder. "Let's go!"

* * *

The Hood was prowling around the corridor that led to the hall. He knew someone would come. He could sense it.

Sure enough, someone was approaching him. He could make out a silhouette in the semi-dark hallway.

"I was wondering when you'd appear." He taunted.

"I have the blueprints. It'll tell you everything you want to know. Now, release my team-mates." Virgil demanded.

The Hood had his hand outstretched. "Only if you'll give me the blueprints first."

* * *

Gordon opened the back door to the hall tentatively, while Alan watched the sedated guards, ready to tranquilise them again if they woke up. Luckily for him, it was empty- apart from the two captives.

Stealthily, he moved over to the pair. "How are you?"

"In pain." Tash snarled, as Gordon untied the knots in the rope.

"Do you want some mild pain relief?" He offered.

"No. I just want to get out of here!"

Gordon stood up slowly. He could hear footsteps. And they were getting louder.

"Come on! Someone's coming! We need to hurry!" Gordon hauled Tash to her feet, and pulled her away in the direction of the back door.

"What about Scott?" She asked.

"He'll be fine. The Hood won't kill him. Scott wouldn't be of much use to The Hood if he was dead. Virgil will get him. Right now, my priority is to get you out of here." Gordon explained.

"You really know how to reassure someone, Gordon." She responded wryly.

Scott could hear their voices getting quieter. He sighed in relief, as he knew Tash was safe.

* * *

Virgil couldn't believe how brazen The Hood was. "How do I know they're still alive?"

"You don't." Came the swift reply. "You have to trust me on that."

"Trusting you is the last thing I want to do." Virgil responded.

"Then you will never get them back." The Hood taunted.

Virgil sighed, and grudgingly handed the blueprints over to The Hood.

"I knew you would see it my way in the end."

"Keep your end of the deal. Let me see my team-mates."

"As you wish." The Hood allowed Virgil to pass, and then ripped open the envelope containing the blueprints.

Virgil entered the hall, and ran to his brother. "You OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good." Virgil had finished battling with the ropes that bound Scott's ankles.

"What did you give him?" Scott asked.

"Blueprint set 401."

"Good choice."

Virgil had untied the knots in the ropes that bound Scott's wrist, and they stood up. Neither one noticed that The Hood slipped back into the room.

"You've given me fake blueprints." The Hood's voice rang out through the hall.

Virgil and Scott turned around slowly.

"Excuse me? I think I heard you wrong." Virgil said.

"You heard me correctly. You have given me false blueprints." The Hood eyed them suspiciously, as he approached them. "You cannot lie to me. You cannot fake things to me. I always know. Always." His hand slid up his sleeve.

Scott knew instantly what would happen.

The dagger appeared out from the sleeve. Scott stood in front of Virgil, as The Hood lunged.

Scott could feel the blood trickle, as the dagger pierced his skin.

**AN: EEEKKK! What am I doing?! Again?! Please review.**


	42. A New Addition

**Disclaimer: see chapter one**

**AN: Lissysue- I'm always in the corner if you need moral support. And as for making her a single mum… thanks for the idea. Just kidding- or am I? Read on to find out.**

**Lulu303- there's always room for one more person in the corner. And in the words of Nelly Furtado- all good things must come to an end. (Wails!) Oh well, means I can plan out the next story.**

Chapter Forty Two- A New Addition

Virgil caught Scott, and lowered him gently to the floor. "You OK?"

Scott nodded with a grimace.

Virgil sprang up. "You bastard!" He yelled out, looking around for The Hood.

The Hood was nowhere to be seen. He had escaped their clutches. Again.

Virgil directed his attention back to Scott. "Do you think you can stand?"

"I'll try." Scott moved slightly, and blood blossomed onto his t-shirt.

Virgil held him down. "Don't try. You'll bleed even more."

Virgil activated his watch. "Gordon, I need you here STAT. Bring the medi-kit and bring an extra pair of gloves."

"FAB Virgil."

A few moments later, Gordon approached the pair. "What did he do?"

"Sliced Scott's stomach with a dagger." Virgil indicated to the dagger; discarded on the floor.

"Bag it. We'll give it to the cops. See if they can catch the psycho. I'll clean the blood off Scott. You'll be able to see the extent of the damage then." Gordon handed Virgil some gloves and a plastic bag. He snapped on his gloves, and pulled a wet wipe from the medi-kit.

Scott hissed, and tried to bat Gordon's hand away, as the wet wipe stung his skin.

"Sorry, Scotty," Gordon apologized. He gasped when he saw the damage. "Virgil, I need your help, now!"

Virgil hurried back. "What's the problem?"

"He's bleeding heavily. I can't stem the flow."

Virgil placed his hand into the cut, searching for the source of the blood flow. "Gordon, give me a gauze. I found the source of the blood."

Gordon rummaged around in the box, and handed Virgil a gauze. "Scotty, you still with us?"

There was no answer.

"Virgil, he's not answering." Gordon was frightened.

Virgil looked at Scott, and then down at the amount of blood staining Scott's t-shirt and hand. "Get the spine board and we'll take him to Thunderbird Two. We'll continue treatment there."

Gordon sprinted out of the hall, doing Virgil's bidding.

"It's OK, Scott. You're going to be fine." Virgil reassured.

When Gordon returned, they rolled him onto the board, and carried him to the medical bay in TB2.

* * *

As soon as they hooked Scott up to monitoring machines, Virgil left to go to the cockpit and fly to the nearest hospital, while instructing Gordon to observe any changes, and reassure the two patients.

Gordon was stocking the medi-kit, when a beeping noise came from one of the machines.

Frenzied, Gordon looked up, and hit the intercom button.

"Virgil, Scott's blood pressure is dropping. I'm cutting the stitches. There could be another small internal bleed. How far out are we from a hospital?"

"ETA; twenty minutes."

"I don't think he'll last that long." Gordon whispered.

"Gordon, I'm coming down there." Virgil turned and faced Alan. "You've got the bridge, Alan." He dashed out of cockpit, and headed to the medical bay.

* * *

Before Virgil attended to Scott, he visited Tash. "You doing OK?" he asked, sticking his head through the closed curtains.

She nodded grimly.

"How far apart are the contractions?"

"Fifteen minutes. They used to be twenty. There's still some time, I think."

"OK." He pulled the curtain around her.

Virgil moved to Scott.

"We need to do a blood transfusion. There was a small internal bleed, but that stopped on its own." Virgil assessed.

"We can't. We don't have any blood on board TB2." Gordon countered.

"I know we don't. But we can still do one." Virgil pushed Gordon into a vacant chair.

"Me?!" Gordon asked incredulously.

"You're a perfect blood match." Virgil stated.

"Is it safe?"

"That depends."

"On what?"

"Have you had any illicit drugs or alcohol in the past 48 hours?"

Gordon shook his head.

"Are you on any prescription medicine?"

Gordon shook his head again.

"Have you had unprotected sex?"

Gordon shook his head for a third time.

"Then it's safe. Now shut up, and let me concentrate."

Virgil inserted a plastic tube into Gordon's arm, and connected it to Scott's intravenous line. He watched the blood flow from one brother to the other, and hoped that it would work.

An agonising wait paid off. Scott's blood pressure began to increase, and he came around.

Scott tried to sit up, and winced, but Virgil held him down.

"Let me go! I need to be with Tash."

"Let me stitch you up, first. I'll get you something for the pain as well." Virgil threaded a needle, and quickly stitched him up. He administered some oral painkillers for Scott, and removed the plastic tube that transferred the blood from Gordon to Scott. "You should get another t-shirt on as well. That one's soaked in blood. There's a spare one in your locker."

Scott nodded, and moved to his locker. Once he had changed his t-shirt, he went back to the medical bay, and sat beside his wife. "How's it going?"

"Painful." She grabbed his hand, and squeezed it tightly as she had another strong contraction.

"You're doing great. Everything will be fine." He reassured, as she focused on her breathing.

The intercom crackled into life. "Just thought you would like to know this; we're coming into land at the hospital."

* * *

Scott sat next to Tash. "Virg and the others have just arrived, after dropping TB2 off, and picking Dad and Tin-Tin up. They're in the relatives' room."

She nodded, and then squeezed Scott's hand again. She groaned her way through the strongest contraction she had felt. "I can't do this, Scott. It hurts."

"You can do this. You've done really well so far. I know you can do this."

The doctor came in, and checked on Tash. "You're nearly there. A few more pushes, and I think you will be parents."

* * *

Scott opened the relatives' room door tentatively, and stepped inside.

Virgil literally jumped off his chair. "So, does my nephew have a name?"

Scott shook his head, holding back a smile.

"How about Walter Schirra Tracy?" Jeff suggested. "It has a very catchy ring."

"Dad," Scott began, as he led them to the room Tash was in. "If Alan didn't want the name Walter, what makes you think we will." Scott opened the door to Tash's room, and the other Tracys walked in.

"Besides," Scott explained, as Tash passed the tiny baby over to him. "Walter might be a little masculine for her."

"You had a girl?" Jeff stammered, as he stared wistfully at the blanketed bundle in Scott's arms.

Scott nodded, and smiled down at his little girl. He looked up, and noticed Jeff staring at them. "Do you want to hold her?"

Jeff held his arms out, and Scott passed the baby to him.

Jeff drank in his grand-daughter's appearance. "She looks like her dad, but has her mum's smile." He commented, as he passed her onto Gordon.

"She's beautiful, Scott." He whispered, and then passed her onto Alan and Tin-Tin.

"Guess I'm not the youngest anymore." Alan told his niece. "Thanks for that."

"I hate to tell you this, Alan, but you will always be the youngest in our eyes." Scott laughed.

Alan shot Scott a very dirty look, before handing her over to Virgil.

"Gordon's right, for once. She really is beautiful." Virgil glanced up at Scott. "She must get that from her mother."

"She does." Scott replied instantly. His face pulled into a frown. "What was that supposed to mean?"

"Well, it's not like she's going to get it from you." Virgil explained, as he handed Scott the bundle.

Scott readily accepted his daughter, and turned to Virgil. "So, tell me Virgil, whatever happened to Tracys don't have girls?"

"You're right," Virgil conceded, with a cheeky smile on his face. "Dad, is Scott adopted?"

Jeff laughed. "No son. Scott is definitely not adopted. You can trust me on that."

Tash pulled Scott down, and whispered in his ear.

Scott smiled at her. "I like it."

"Like what?" Gordon was giving the new parents his full attention, and everyone else followed suit.

"Guys, we'd like you to meet Melissa Lucy Tracy." Scott glanced at Alan, Tin-Tin and Gordon. "We'd love it if you would be her godparents."

The three nodded, honoured that Scott had asked them.

"Virgil, do you mind sharing this with John, if John accepts?"

Virgil shook his head.

"In that case, we'd like you two to be her guardian."

Virgil was taken aback. "Me?"

"No Virgil. We were just asking you for fun." Tash replied sarcastically. "Yes, you. We couldn't think of anyone else."

"What about me?" Jeff asked, looking slightly crestfallen.

"Oh, Dad, we thought doting grand-dad would keep you occupied." Scott laughed.

"You're right." Jeff gathered the rest of his family. "We'll leave you two in peace then."

Scott heard the door close behind Jeff, and spent the rest of the day with his family.

**AN: Now I'm sad- it means that this story is certainly coming to an end. There is only an epilogue left to write. Please review.**


	43. All's Well That Ends Well

**Disclaimer: see chapter one**

**AN: This is the final chapter to this story. I would like to thank all the reviewers, as they really helped me write the next chapters. **

**Lissysue and Lulu303- thanks for constantly reviewing, and letting me know what you thought of the story. **

**Ally-x- thanks for the tips and suggestions. They were greatly appreciated.**

**Josie- sorry about all the cliffies, especially as you hate them. Glad you liked the story though.**

**And thanks to everyone else!**

Chapter Forty Three- All's Well That Ends Well.

Nearly a week later, Jeff waited patiently in the foyer of the hospital. It was late in the afternoon, and today was the day his firstborn and wife would bring their firstborn home.

The sliding doors to the ward opened, and Scott and Tash walked out. Melissa was being held in Tash's arms.

"Are you ready to bring her home?" Jeff asked, as they approached him.

They both looked at each other, and nodded.

* * *

Scott leaned over, as he sat on the sofa in the lounge. "Is she asleep yet?"

"Yeah. I'll go place her in the cot, before she wakes up." Tash handed the sleeping figure over to Scott while she stood up. Scott handed Mel back to Tash, and Tash walked off to place Mel in the cot.

Just after she left, Gordon and John walked into the lounge.

"John? What are you doing here? I thought you weren't due back for another two weeks." Scott asked, puzzled.

"Well, it's good to see you too, Scott." John responded. "So, where's my favourite niece?"

"You mean only niece." Scott corrected.

"That's why she's my favourite." John explained. "You haven't answered my question; where is she?"

"Sleeping." Scott said, as he opened a door, and led John to the cot.

John closed the door quietly behind him, and peered down into the cot. "She's beautiful, Scott." John whispered. "Does she have a name?"

"Gordon didn't tell you on the way down? I'm surprised." Scott commented.

"Alan was telling me you decided to name her Alana - after him, of course." John smiled. "Please tell me it's not true."

"John, you can be so gullible at times." Scott sighed.

"Uncle John, meet Melissa Lucy Tracy." Tash said, from the shadows of the room.

"A gorgeous name for a gorgeous girl." John replied, as he hugged her. "Congratulations. You must be so proud." John quickly escaped from the room.

Scott walked over to his wife, and held her close. "You OK, honey?" He asked.

"I'm fine. Just thinking."

"About?"

"The guy that took us hostage; he was the one that had you trapped in a box. Am I right?"

Tash felt Scott's head nod against her shoulder. Her worried gaze travelled down to Melissa.

"Tash, he won't hurt you or Mel." Scott said, as though he read her mind. "I promise you, no-one can hurt you or Mel while I'm around."

"I know."

The new parents stayed in the darkened room, watching their child sleep.

* * *

The sky was midnight blue, and stars twinkled over Tracy Island like glittering diamonds. Night had fallen over Tracy Island, and all of the occupants were fast asleep. Well, nearly all of the occupants.

Scott's eyes snapped open, just as Tash stirred in her sleep. Melissa was grizzling in her cot.

"It's OK, Tash. I'll go. You get some sleep." Scott eased himself out of his bed, and went to the cot. "What's wrong, Mel? Are you hungry? Need a diaper change? Or are you just after some company?"

Mel calmed down when she heard the word company.

"Company it is." Scott leant into the cot, and picked his daughter up. She snuggled into the crook of his elbow, and gurgled. Scott smiled, and tucked a blanket around her, as he took her out to the balcony.

* * *

A few hours later, Scott was still sitting with Mel on the balcony.

"Mel, please go back to sleep. Daddy's tired."

Mel blinked her crystal blue eyes, a mirror image of her dad's eyes; she had no intention of going back to sleep just yet.

"Mel, please," Scott reasoned, "Daddy can survive on less than three hours sleep a day, he just doesn't want to."

He repositioned Melissa, so that her cheek was resting on his shoulder, and began to rub her back. "You like that, don't you?"

Melissa gurgled in reply.

Scott didn't hear the gentle footfalls on the balcony.

"Here, I thought you might want this." A soft voice broke the silence.

Scott jumped. "You surprised me there, John." He readily accepted the steaming mug of hot chocolate John handed him, and John took Melissa out of Scott's arms.

"How long have you been up?"

"Since twelve thirty." Scott yawned. "Mel refuses to go back to sleep and demands her dad's company, so here I am. What about you?"

John shrugged. "I can't sleep properly on my first night on Earth. It's too different. Good night for star gazing, though." John glanced into the illuminated lounge. "You do realise you've been up for nearly three hours, don't you?"

Scott nodded, and closed his tired eyes.

Back in John's arms, Mel began to whimper. "Um, Scott, what do I do? Melissa's grizzling."

"Rub her back gently in a circular motion. She likes that."

John tried out Scott's suggestion. "Scott, it's not working." He said, after a few moments.

Scott took Melissa from John, just as her whimpering turned into a full blown cry.

"Oh no, honey, don't cry." Scott rocked Melissa in an attempt to calm her down.

"Is there anything you want me to do, Scott?" John offered.

"Yeah, could you please get me Mel's bottle? It's in the fridge, but you'll need to warm it up in the microwave for ten seconds."

John entered the villa, taking Scott's empty mug with him. He returned a few moments later, bringing the bottle with him. He handed it to Scott. "Well, I'm going back in now. I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah, see you. And John, thanks." He indicated to the bottle he was giving Melissa.

"Not a problem." John slid through the balcony and entered the moon-lit villa.

Mel had finished drinking from the bottle, and sleepily blinked her blue eyes.

"You better, Mel?" Scott asked, as she once again snuggled into the warmth of his body.

Melissa quickly fell asleep, and Scott carried her back to her cot. He lowered her gently into the cot, tucked a blanket around her and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Pleasant dream, Mel."

Scott climbed back into his bed. Tash immediately moved into him.

"Is Melissa back in her cot?" She asked.

"Yeah, sleeping angelically." Scott closed his eyes. "I'm going to go back to sleep. Let's see how long it lasts this time."

**AN: That's it. The end of the story. I feel sad now. **

**OK, quick note; there will be another sequel to this, as mentioned in previous chapters, but the next story won't be up until the end of July, as I am going away on a six week camp, to find inner-peace and self enlightenment, and won't have any access to technology for long periods of time until I come back. Sorry about the long wait.**

**Once again, thanks for reading, and I'll type this one last time on this story; please review.**

**Ciao for now,**

**KZ :)**


End file.
